Ami and Makoto: A Journey of Love
by RogueTomboy
Summary: When a shy and timid Ami stays with Makoto for the summer - it's a good thing right? Romance and Angst to follow! Going to label all chapters as "Mature" due to some having language and mature situations. -On hold until other fanfic is finished-
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **First and foremost I do not own any Sailor Moon character in this Fanfic. The only thing I can lay claim to are any/all characters that I have made up (which will be indicated in the chapters to come).

This Fic was written a few years ago (as you will notice with MOST of my fics) and I had just wanted a good Ami x Makoto story that wasn't 'oh hi, I like you we should do it' in three sentences. I wanted a bit more substance. As it stands this story isn't finished, not yet, but it will be because I can't just leave two of my favorite characters hanging like that!

**Things to take note about reading this fic:** I like their original Japanese names, some Japanese words are used, I have/will be putting my own personal spin on the Senshi Powers they have (as in, just how MUCH they can do), this is a YURI fic so be prepared for what that will entail, I will be having a few of our beloved Senshi breaking out of their safe zones, and finally - I just love Love.

* * *

Time.

Time seemed to be taking its OWN sweet time in reaching three thirty, ten minutes till freedom. Ten minutes till she had her own freedom from school, homework, and final exams. Ten more minutes and it would officially be summer time, a time that was always appreciated and nourished. A time that seemed like it would never come. Kino Makoto looked around the classroom to notice that she wasn't the only one counting down the minutes till the bell would ring. Everyone seemed to fidget in their desks, patiently waiting for that sound that would release them from their prison, the sound of…

RING!

Makoto flew from her desk and out of the classroom door. Free! She was free now and there was nothing that could stop her. She wondered idly if her friends would be angry with her if she didn't wait up for them and knew that they would. She was the last one to finish college this semester due to her finals, but she was glad that all of them were home for everyone to see each other. She slowed her pace just as she came to their meeting corner and saw that Rei, Minako, and Ami were already there.

"Mako-chan!" Minako waved to her friend, signaling her to hurry.

"We headed to the Crown?"

"We would be if Odango ever hurried up." Rei rolled her eyes in agitation.

"I'm sure if we just waited another minute…" Ami began.

"No, here's a sure way to get her." Makoto said smiling and winking at the blue haired girl.

Makoto turned her back to her three friends, putting her hands to her mouth. Minako looked over to Ami, the girl was watching Makoto with complete thought and a blush was painted to her face from what Minako knew was the previous wink. A smile crossed the Goddess of Love's face as thoughts began to fill her.

"USAGI-CHAN! REI-CHAN SAID SHE COULD SPEND MY PAYCHECK WITH BETTER CHOCOLATE, ICE CREAM, AND FOOD THAN YOU! WE'RE GOING TO THE CROWN TO SEE…" she started to yell.

"Ohhhh Rei-chan! You can't spend Mako-chan's paycheck better than me! And it's not fair if you use all her money and don't share it with me!" the blond haired Princess suddenly whined.

All the girls' eyes went big at the sudden appearance of their Princess and then turned their eyes to look at Makoto, who just shrugged and started walking to the Crown.

**0o0o0**

"England?"

"Yeah, I'm going back to see some old friends of mine and Artemis. I still have family over there you know." The longhaired blond stated, wiping her mouth of ice cream.

"Wow, must be nice. I'm being transferred to a sister Shrine so I can learn to run one. Grandfather said it would be a good learning experience." Rei topped off her strawberry malt with a smile.

Everyone but Minako noticed that Rei's smile was a forced one. They knew the thought of Minako being away from Rei was killing Rei and they wondered when the Fire senshi would ever admit her love for the blond girl, would happen.

"Mamo-chan asked me to come and see him this summer, so I'm going to America to see my Mamo-chan." The other long blond haired girl said her eyes filled with stars and hearts.

"Sounds like it should be interesting, ne Rei-chan? Who knows what American things they'll be doing…" Minako started to say.

"I know. Mamoru-chan must know some new American positions from all his American girlfriends…"

"Rei-chan! You're so mean to me! My Mamo-chan would not do those things and neither would I!" Usagi whined in her typical voice with her classic tears.

All the girls laughed at Rei and Usagi's usual antics, even Ami, who poked her head out from her book.

"Ne, Ami-chan, what are you doing this summer?" Minako asked, turning away from the now fighting Rei and Usagi.

"Oh, Mother is going back to Germany and asked if I wanted to go. I think it would be a good learning experience and I would get to study new things." She said.

"Ami-chan, you're the only person I know who studies for fun and during the summer." Usagi said, breaking the fight up between Rei and herself.

"Be nice, Usagi-chan. If Ami-chan wants to do that then let her. She's not a genius for just any reason, you know. But I'll miss you Ami-chan." Makoto said, smiling at the now blushing Ami.

All the girls knew that Ami and Makoto had a special friendship, much like Usagi and Rei, though instead of fighting to show their affection and endearment, Makoto looked out for Ami much like a mother. It was also Jupiter's job to protect Mercury and the other girls knew that Makoto took that job very seriously, just as seriously as it was for all of them to protect their Princess.

"Well, I'm sure you…could come with us…if you weren't doing anything." The blue haired girl stammered out.

"I would love to, but I can't leave work and I'm doing an internship this summer at one of the big restaurants too. Plus, I can't miss a work out!" she said laughing as the other girls groaned.

"Mako-chan, you're the only other girl I know…" Usagi started to say.

"…That is late for work!" Makoto finished, dashing towards the door but not leaving before she could yell bye to Ami and to have fun.

They all went back to finishing their drinks and food, everyone except Ami, who was still looking at where Makoto had left through the door. All of Minako's Goddess of Love senses were tingling and she wondered just what kind of relationship her two friends had.

**0o0o0**

"What? What do you mean you're not going?"

"I don't want to go, Mother. I want to stay here and do the Bio-Engineering Seminar."

The elder Mizuno was in shock. Her Ami turning down the opportunity to travel and study abroad for a few months and miss out on Mother/Daughter time?

"Why don't you suddenly want to go?" she asked, packing her suitcase as Ami sat on the bed.

Ami knew she had to give her mother a valid reason but she herself wasn't sure why suddenly she had this urge to stay home. It wasn't like all of her friends would be around or that as Sailor Mercury she was needed, though Makoto would be alone…

Mrs. Mizuno saw the far off look in her daughter's eyes and wondered for a split second if it was a boy. That Urawa boy was known to drop by from time to time and now she wondered if there was something more to it.

She knew that Ami was a 'late bloomer' even though the girl would be turning twenty in a few weeks. Thoughts of trying to explain to her daughter about The Talk all those years ago flashed in her mind and she couldn't help but smile as she remembered her little girl going as red as a tomato and scuttling from the room. Days had passed before the girl could even look her mother in the eye and it wasn't until then that she realized just how sensitive her daughter was to sexual things.

Maybe letting her stay and seeing if Urawa was the one, would be a good thing, but not letting it go too far. The older woman was knocked out of her thoughts by a sigh that escaped Ami.

"Mother, I…"

"I don't mind if you stay while I go to Germany. Just promise to call my cell once a week to talk to me and let me know you're okay." She said, zipping up her suitcase.

Ami blinked in surprise at her mother.

"You aren't angry with me?"

"Of course not, you're almost twenty and sadly it's not like staying home alone is something new for you." She said with sadness, knowing her job kept her away.

Ami went and hugged her mother.

"Thank you."

"Just promise me that you'll be careful and if you feel like something is wrong, you'll either call Makoto-san or go over there, okay?"

Ami pulled back from her mother.

"Makoto-chan? Why do you think I'd call her first and not the others?"

"Ami, you spend all of your free time with her and those girls and out of all of them, Makoto-san is the only one who takes care of herself. Plus she looks like someone I would not want to make angry either." She said with a smile, as she talked about the brown haired girl that always took care of her Ami.

"She's normally pretty calm, though she is a passionate person at the things she does. Not only is she holding down a job that sucks all her energy but she is also doing an internship this summer." Ami said smiling proudly.

"Like I said, she can take care of herself, even after what happened with her parents all those years ago. She's a good strong girl and there isn't anyone who I trust you with more than Makoto-san." She said as Ami blushed suddenly.

"Now, help your poor old mother load the cab when it comes."

**0o0o0**

With her mother sent off a few hours later, Ami flopped down on her bed, her body starting to relax as she lay there.

Rei left today and so did Usagi, Minako leaves later tonight and I was supposed to have left earlier.

She rolled over on her bed, looking up at her ceiling, wondering why she really didn't want to go to Germany with her mother. Before she could get a coherent thought, the shrill ring of her phone cut through the air.

"Moshi moshi, Mizuno Ami des."

"Minako-chan des, silly girl." Said the voice with a giggle.

"Minako-chan? Why are you calling, doesn't your plane leave soon?" asked a very surprised Ami.

"It does, but I needed to talk to you before I left and shouldn't YOU have left already?" She said, her giggle gone and replaced by a very serious tone.

"I decided not to go with Mother but is something wrong?"

"Perhaps."

Now Ami was really confused and starting to get really worried, also noticing the knots in her body as her once relaxed muscles went tense.

"Minako-chan…"

"Listen because I don't have a lot of time right now. Just promise me to live this summer, ne? To just totally be happy for once with something or even someone, please Ami-chan?"

Ami had never heard anything like that from Minako since she had known her.

"What do you…"

"It doesn't matter right now, you'll understand later."

"Me? But who…."

"I can't tell you Ami-chan, so please, just trust me as your fellow senshi and as your friend." She said softly.

"I do, I promise, even though I don't understand it completely."

"Good, one day you will understand and follow your heart. Sometimes I think you being the senshi of ice is all but true but I need to catch my plane now. I'll see you soon and have fun with your summer, ne?" she said, her giggles and smile back.

"Hai, you too."

"Don't I always?"

Ami hung up the phone and just looked at it and then at the clock. She needed to get out of the house and think about what Minako had said.

It's only nine thirty, wonder what Makoto is doing since she is staying home this summer.

I've always gone to her for my problems; maybe she'll be awake…

The small blue haired girl put on her coat and began to walk, not really paying attention to where she was walking, just letting her feet guide her as Minako's words filled her head.

**0o0o0**

Makoto looked at the clock and sighed, she knew all of her friends were gone now for the summer. It had been hard to not go somewhere like they had, but she had bills to pay and work to do.

I wish that sometimes I could be as carefree, to have a mom or dad take care of me even if I am already twenty.

She sighed again and crawled into bed, on her side, as she looked at the empty space next to her. Reaching out to caress the other pillow where one day her true love's head would be, she pulled it back as if it had bitten her. It was hard to be alone, constantly, day in and day out. Sure she had the other senshi, but they all had someone.

Usagi has Mamoru-chan, Rei will one day admit her love to Minako, just as Minako will do the same, and Ami has Urawa-kun….

Makoto's face turned into a scowl at the mere thought of Ami and that boy together. The way he always looked at her, tried to touch or be near her, how he smiled at her…Makoto couldn't describe the feeling that suddenly seemed to consume her.

Jealousy?

Am I jealous of him?

Everyone knew that Ami admired the male physic but had specifically expressed to him that she was only interested in friendship over the numerous times he had asked her out. She also remembered smiling every time Ami turned him down. Her thoughts drifted to Ami, thinking about her.

Those blue crystal eyes…

So different from Usagi's and Minako's…

The most beautiful iceberg blue…

Beautiful?

Yes, Ami is beautiful, the way her hair hangs in her face when she's studying…. the way her eyes sparkle behind her glasses when she gets her test scores…. the way she blushes whenever I talk to her is so cute…

Makoto jumped out of her reverie just blinking at her thoughts.

Why am I thinking about Ami like this? Didn't thoughts like that get me into trouble at my last high school?

The brown haired girl rolled over to look at the ceiling and shook her head. She knew that for the past few months she and Ami had practically been inseparable. Ami's mother worked all the time and she herself was always alone, so they just naturally drifted to one another. She pulled the covers over her tall body and sighed. She would worry about such things in the morning; right now she was too tired to think. She closed her eyes as sleep took over her body.

**0o0o0**

Makoto opened her eyes as she bolted up in her bed; her body covered in sweat as her nightmares once again haunted her. Again she saw the plane crash, her parents not moving, and the realization that they were dead and she was alone. She willed herself not to cry as she looked at the clock.

Ten thirty, it's a good thing I have the night shift tonight.

She sat on the edge of her bed, collecting herself, when she heard a noise come from her kitchen. Tensing her body from years of martial arts training and being a senshi, she moved about her room silently as she slipped into the hall. Her hands had managed to grab her favorite bat on her way out of her room as she crept through her apartment to find the intruder. Slinking to her kitchen, she found it empty as she entered it but it showed signs of someone occupying it. Movement caught her senses as she turned around, the bat cocked back…

Ami saw the position that Makoto held the bat and nearly fainted. Memories began to flash through her head to the baseball games Makoto used to play in high school. The line drive back at the pitcher, during the championship game they all attended to support her, nearly killed the poor boy. If it hadn't been for helmet he had requested to wear when Makoto came up to bat…

"Makoto-chan it's me, Ami!" she yelled out.

Makoto stopped her swing, as the bat was inches from the blue girls head, and looked from her to the bat and back again. She dropped the bat and pulled Ami into a fierce hug, not caring what Ami would say about it.

"You baka! I could have killed you!"

Ami just stood there, feeling the warmth of her friends embrace and for once, not pulling away. She knew at times she could be cold to the others by not participating in their affections to one another, but that was just who she was. She wasn't some highly affectionate person nor had she been moved to be either, but Makoto's hug seemed to overpower her, even if it was for only a few moments. Makoto released the girl and looked at her.

"Aren't you suppose to be in Germany now?" she asked, retrieving the bat and slinging it across her shoulders with a confused look on her face.

"I told Mother I didn't want to go, so she let me stay home. Plus, there's a Seminar going on that I really wanted to go to as well." She said, moving to a chair so she didn't fall as her legs were still shaking at how close she had honestly come to death.

"Well, it's good to know that you can let yourself in without asking first." Makoto said, taking a seat next to the girl.

It had been a few months ago when Makoto started to work nights that she had given Ami a key to her apartment. Ami had always come over after cram school to sleep on her couch because what was the point in sleeping in an empty house?

"Well, I didn't come over until very late last night. I thought about calling but…" she started to say.

"It's alright Ami-chan; I told you that you were always welcome in my apartment no matter the day or time. Even if I'm not here, you know that. Though, I'm sorry that you didn't go to Germany." She said, standing and started to fix breakfast.

"What?" Ami asked, shocked, thinking that her friend would be glad for the company.

"I'm sorry you didn't go to Germany. I know you gave up time to study and learn new things, not to mention Mother/Daughter time. Though if I had known you'd come to my apartment, then I wouldn't have been so sad when I thought you left. But I'm glad you're here, so I guess I'm not all THAT sorry." She said laughing as she put a plate down in front of Ami and then went back to the stove.

Ami blushed; glad that her friend was happy she was there.

No one is ever as happy to see me as Makoto-chan…

"Heads up!" she giggled as she tossed the egg from the frying pan, with her back to Ami.

No matter how many times Ami saw it happen; each time took her breath away. In a flurry she saw Makoto grab the toast and butter it and move to the table just as the egg landed on one piece of the toast. Then, before the egg sandwich could hit the plate it was cut and landed perfectly on her plate. Juice magically appeared, as did the pepper that suddenly sprinkled it's self on the egg and Makoto sat down, smiling.

"Just the way you like it, oh and here's this too." She said walking over to the cabinet and pulled out a wrapped gift.

"You know, how you always serve my sandwiches amazes me. I'm sure the others love it just as much." Ami asked, blushing slightly as she saw the beautifully wrapped package.

"The others? No, only you've gotten served that way, Ami-chan." She said casually.

"Nani? Only me?" her blush suddenly got redder.

"Hai, only you." She said with a smile, taking a drink from the juice she had served Ami and smiled wider.

"So, what is the gift?" she asked, pointing to it and starting to eat her sandwich.

"Well, a little something to go with your breakfast. I was going to give it to you when you got back from Germany for your birthday, but since you're here, I thought you might like it now. I may be the tomboy of the group but I'm not a dumb jock. I remember everything you tell me, so I got this. I know you like sandwiches because it makes studying easier, so I figured this would go great with your egg sandwich."

Ami looked at Makoto and then the gift, gently taking it to unwrap it. She nearly dropped the gift when she realized what it was. It was her favorite American novel that was supposed to be translated to Japanese. She remembered how she had first struggled through the book and how many things she didn't understand even though her English was very good, but nothing like a native speaker. She also knew how much this book cost and looked at Makoto with tears in her eyes.

"It's…I can't believe…I mean…"

"Just smile, say Thanks, and spend the day reading while I clean up the apartment before work." Makoto said with a smile.

"But Makoto-chan, this was expensive; I'm not worth that much." She said, holding the book to her chest as she munched on the sandwich.

"Sure you are. Once the bills are paid then I have money to go and spend if I like. When I saw that you fell in love with an American book, I knew I should keep my eye out for the translation because you'd get it. Well, the book you're holding doesn't hit the shelves, officially, for another three weeks."

"Then how?" She couldn't believe she had a copy, let alone an early copy.

Makoto pointed to her chest and winked, making Ami nearly choke on her sandwich.

"The book teller seemed to have liked what he saw when I was looking around for a flower book on cross pollination. Minako-chan isn't the only girl who can use her body in those ways." She said laughing.

"You mean…" Ami's eyes went wide.

"Iie! I'm not like that and you know it!" she said laughing

Ami's face was cherry red. Yes, she knew Makoto just as Makoto knew her. In fact, Ami knew her better than any of the other senshi and if she had to say she who she was the closest too, it would have to be Makoto. She reached over to squeeze her friend's hand.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

Makoto smiled and squeezed her hand back.

Not as beautiful as you, Ami.

Makoto's eyes went wide at her thoughts and she shook her head to clear them, standing to start on the dishes. Ami put down her book and took her place next to her friend in doing the dishes. There was a comfortable silence between them as they worked when the phone rang. Makoto dried her hands on the back of her pants and went to go answer the phone.

I'll finish off the dishes for her since she got me that book.

If I remember right, that book should have taken her five full paychecks from work. Mako-chan you shouldn't have spent that much money on me when you have to take care of yourself like you do.

She sighed and turned to look to see if Makoto was off the phone and instantly her eyes were drawn to where Makoto dried off her hands. On Makoto's pajama pants, two dark spots in the shape of hands here on her backside, as if someone had reached around her and grabbed her. Ami couldn't move her eyes from the sight that seemed to pull every nerve in her body to look. She heard her friend put down the phone and hurriedly grabbed her book to go sit in her favorite chair.

"Hey, you finished the dishes for me!" Makoto said sticking her head out of the little cut away that looked straight out into the living room.

"Hai, it's the least I can do since you spent so much on me." She said from the huge chair from the living room.

"Ami-chan, it didn't cost that much…" she began to say.

"Five full paychecks." She simply stated in return.

Makoto's mouth dropped open but then a smirk crossed her face as she walked into the living room and flopped on the couch.

"Wrong."

Ami looked up from the book and raised her eyebrow. Her calculations were never wrong.

"It took seven full paychecks because that wasn't the only thing I bought you." Her smirk growing bigger as she looked at the wide eyed girl.

From behind the couch she pulled out three more books, holding them up to Ami.

"We have the commentary to the first book you have in your hands, it's sequel to that book you're also holding, and the sequels commentary." She said giddy with the knowledge that her friend would be happy with new books to add to her already extensive collection at home.

Ami just sat there. She couldn't believe it. No one ever had done something like this for her. No one had ever spent; she did a quick calculation in her head and just for the fun of it converted it to American dollars, five hundred and fifty three dollars on her. She didn't know what to say, what to think.

Makoto watched the smaller girl.

I know Ami pretty well but this is not quite the reaction I was going for.

I wonder if I did something wro…

Suddenly she was smashed into the couch in a hug from Ami. She winced at the strength her friend hugged her at and the fact that Ami had initiated bodily contact, but returned it, nonetheless. She felt her sweatshirt suddenly wet and then her neck as Ami shifted, feeling also the muffled sobs.

"Ami-chan, what's wrong?" sadness and fear took a hold of Makoto as she scooped up her friend to hold her.

She had never seen Ami cry; she had never heard her cry, or even anything remotely resembling crying since she had known her. Makoto realized this must be nearly twenty years worth of bottled cries from the girl and just held her, not really sure what else to do. She sat there, holding her smaller friend for what seemed like hours, rocking her gently while murmuring assurances in her ear softly.

"Mako-chan…"

"Shhh, it's alright Ami-chan. I don't know what I did to make you so sad, but you can cry as long as you need to." Said the brown haired girl as she gently stroked the blue hair of her smaller friend.

Her hair is so soft and she smells so good too, I wonder what the scent is…

"No, I'm alright now, I think. I'm sorry for crying on you." She said, pulling away from Makoto.

Oh Mako-chan, you didn't make me sad…

You made me very happy…

"Don't be sorry, Ami-chan, crying is a good release." She said as she wiped the remaining tears off of the girl's cheeks with her fingers.

Ami blushed as she looked at her friend, whose lap she was still sitting in, and noticed the dark spots on the other girl's shirt and how her neck looked wet. She hadn't meant to cry, she hadn't meant to at all. Ami couldn't remember the last time she had cried, but Makoto was right, she did feel better. She took the sleeve of her white shirt and wiped Makoto's neck, blushing again as she apologizing for getting her soaked.

"Ami-chan, I told you, it's fine and I am very…" she started to say when there was a knock at the door.

Ami moved off of Makoto, still sitting on the couch as she leaned back to see who was behind the door.

"AMI-SAN!" said the voice, pushing into the apartment before the taller girl could finish opening the door and embracing Ami in a tight hug.

Makoto picked herself up off the floor from where the door slammed her back and turned to see who the intruder to her home was. All anger fled from her face as she saw Urawa hugging Ami to him, caressing her face and hair.

Urawa-kun? What is HE doing here and in MY apartment?

"Pardon me, but can I ask why you're in my apartment uninvited?" she asked, trying very hard to control her voice.

Urawa didn't release Ami, who by now was so red Makoto thought she'd explode, and turned his face to look at the speaker.

"I felt that Ami-san was very upset, I am a physic you know, and I came to help her. I saw in a vision she was crying and I know for a fact that Ami-san never cries." He said, smiling and pulling her closer.

Ami was so shocked to see her friend there and also very much surprised to see the look of hurt on Makoto's face as well. In fact, it was Makoto's look that snapped her out of her shock to pull away from Urawa.

"Urawa-kun, I'm fine and you shouldn't be so rude to Makoto-chan." She said, standing.

Urawa stood and bowed to Makoto, apologizing for the rude way he barged through her door, explaining that it was Ami's distress that had caused the outburst.

"It's fine, just don't slam the door into me next time." She said, walking back into the kitchen to start cleaning.

Her guests watched her leave, Urawa assumed so he and Ami could have alone time, Ami could hear her cleaning, and she knew something was wrong.

Makoto never cleans unless there is a mess to tend with or something is on her mind.

I know for certain that the kitchen is clean.

Maybe I should…

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a hand grab hers and pull her back down to the couch.

"Ami-san, what's gotten you so upset? I was so worried!" he breathed, caressing her hand.

Ami never let anyone touch her, anyone but the other senshi though that in its self was rare, and this touching Urawa was doing was making her a little uneasy. She pulled her hand away and brushed the hair out of her face.

"I was emotionally moved to tears, Urawa-kun. Nothing to be alarmed about." She stated.

"But you never cry."

"True, but nothing is set in stone."

"You still look beautiful as ever, Ami-san." He said as he gently touched her hand.

At that same moment, Ami heard Makoto swear as glass broke.

**0o0o0**

Makoto had been trying hard not to listen to the two friends talk, but when she had heard him call her beautiful…something inside of Makoto bubbled violently. The poor glass she was holding didn't have a chance as she crushed it in her hand at the way she heard HIM say beautiful.

Ami ran into the kitchen, Urawa behind her, and gasped as she saw Makoto facing the cabinet with her left hand clenched in a fist, mid-stretch to put the glass in its proper place, and blood freely flowing from it. She turned to Urawa.

"Urawa-kun, can you come back later this evening? I have some things I need to take care of right now." She said.

He looked at her, Makoto, and then to her again. His thoughts were racing but nodded and showed himself to the door. Once Ami had locked the door and walked back into the kitchen, Makoto was nowhere to be seen. A trail of blood led to her bathroom as Ami saw her try to remove the glass with her left hand.

"Damn left hand…good for nothing but punching and cooking with…" she murmured angrily to herself.

"Let me help you."

She jerked her head up to see Ami moving to her.

"It's nothing; don't worry about it, just a few scratches really." She said as she tried to hide her hand, but it was too late as Ami caught sight of it.

"Mako-chan! That is NOT just a few scratches!"

The blue haired girl moved in front of her wounded friend and the sink to get a better look at the wounds.

Gods, Makoto, some of these are going to take stitches!

"I need to get some things, I'll be right back so don't move." She said, rushing off to find in the house what she needed.

Makoto just stood there, head against the mirror, and watched her blood drip into the sink.

What is my problem?

Urawa always tries to touch her, always compliments her, and always tries ANYTHING.

Ami is going to be a grown woman; she doesn't need me to protect her.

Protection?

Is it only the need to protect her that I feel or is it something I promised never to feel again?

Ami walked back into the bathroom to see Makoto deep in thought and stopped at the door. She studied her friend for a moment, noticing the little bit of skin that seemed to peak out from where her sweater was lifted due to how she was standing and she couldn't help but blush. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and moved back to her previous position between Makoto and the sink.

"This is going to hurt while I pull out the glass and stitch you up, unless you'd rather go to the hospital." She asked, looking at her friend before starting.

"You're practically a doctor as it is, Ami-chan, have at it." Makoto stated, straightening up so Ami could move and see well.

So she started to work with a delicacy that Makoto knew that only she had. To be honest, she didn't really feel the glass leave her body; she was paying attention to the brief touches her skin made with Ami's now and then.

"Ami-chan?"

"Hai?" she responded, not looking up from what she was doing.

"I know that you're Mother will be gone all summer, or at least for most of it, but…" she started to say and found that she was nervous.

"Demo?"

"But, if you wanted to, I'd really like it if you stayed here."

Ami stopped her stitching she was doing on a cut and turned her head to look at Makoto. She saw her friend look down nervously and then look back at her.

"I mean, you'd be alone after your classes and things, and I know you'd just eat those sandwiches so I was thinking that I'd be alone too and why be alone by ourselves when we could be alone together? But you don't have to you, I mean, it's okay, I just wanted you to know that you could or something because…" she trailed off looking back down at her feet and then wincing.

"A 'No' would have been nicer instead of stabbing a needle into my flesh."

Ami's eyes went wide as she turned back to look at Makoto's hand where she had indeed shoved the needle into the wound she was trying to close.

"Mako-chan! Oh Gods, gomen nasai!" she said, removing the needle and finishing that last stitch.

She has also noticed that Makoto hadn't yelled or screamed with pain when it went into her, only a wince. She knew Makoto was strong, most of the youma they had to fight were taken care of by her friend and it was normally Makoto who had the most wounds after a battle. Not that she couldn't fight, Ami was always taken away by the grace Makoto always had in battle, but it was just that she could take more hits than anyone on their team and still be standing.

Makoto noticed that her wounds here closed and moved her hand, much to Ami's surprise.

"Thanks, Ami-chan, I can take care of the rest. I have to work tonight so feel free to do or be wherever." She said and left the bathroom.

"Yes." She said, as Makoto entered the bedroom and stopped.

"Yes?" she asked, turning around.

"I will box some stuff up at home and then later we can bring it here." She said, shyly.

"Really? Sugoi! Just let me know when and I'll bring it here, so you don't have to worry about it." She couldn't help but smile.

Ami returned her smile as she walked out to the bedroom and finished wrapping Makoto's hand.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** So there we go in Chapter 1. I hope you have enjoyed it because Chapter 2 is to follow shortly.

Thank you everyone for giving my fic a chance and reading it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: **You've made it to Chapter 2! Thanks to everyone for making it this far and for your support!

**0o0o0  
**

First and foremost I do not own any Sailor Moon character in this Fanfic. The only thing I can lay claim to are any/all characters that I have made up (which will be indicated in the chapters to come).

This Fic was written a few years ago (as you will notice with MOST of my fics) and I had just wanted a good Ami x Makoto story that wasn't 'oh hi, I like you we should do it' in three sentences. I wanted a bit more substance. As it stands this story isn't finished, not yet, but it will be because I can't just leave two of my favorite characters hanging like that!

**Things to take note about reading this fic:** I like their original Japanese names, some Japanese words are used, I have/will be putting my own personal spin on the Senshi Powers they have (as in, just how MUCH they can do), this is a YURI fic so be prepared for what that will entail, I will be having a few of our beloved Senshi breaking out of their safe zones, and finally - I just love Love.

* * *

Ami taped up the last box that held her computer and sighed. She had called her mother to let her know what was going on, in case she tried to call the house and only got the answering machine and freaked out. Her mother had been excited and very supportive.

"That's a good idea, Ami."

"It was nice of Makoto-chan to invite me."

There was a laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, yes it was. You will try and have fun with her, ne? Not just study with the Seminar and sleep like you do at home, will you?"

"I'm sure I won't. Makoto-chan is always very kind in asking me to do things, in fact she's the only one to ask other than Urawa-kun."

"Hai. Makoto-san's a nice girl and I'm glad she looks out for you."

"Nani?"

"She's always looking out for you! Don't tell me you've never noticed."

There was silence as the younger Mizuno thought.

"Remember the time I walked down to the Crown to find you and those two boys were pestering you?"

"Hai."

"Do you remember what happened after one of them called you that name?"

Again laughter came over the phone from her mother.

"Makoto-chan jumped over the table from the booth and lifted both of them up by their ties and made them apologize to me. They were both upper classmen as well."

"Do you also remember the beach when that man started to talk to you and I?"

"Gods, how could I forget?"

"_Hey there ladies, nice day for a swim, ne?"_

_Both Mizuno women look to the figure that caused a shadow in their tanning light. A very attractive man stood before them. _

"It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't thought he was hot stuff." Her mother had said.

"_We've already taken our swims, thank you." The elder Mizuno stated, putting down her shades to signal that he should leave._

"_You ladies look like you could use some more lotion." He stated, moving between their towels._

"_No thank you, sir. We're fine."_

"Hai, I was very nervous when he was between us. I suppose it was a good thing that Makoto-chan had noticed."

"_No, it's alright ladies, just a little lotion…"_

"_I believe the ladies said everything was fine."_

_Both Mizuno's and the man turned to see Makoto dressed in a pair of men's swimming shorts and a very skimpy top._

"_Why I do believe they did, you look more like my type."_

_He walked over to Makoto and pressed his body up against hers._

"I don't know how Makoto-san could have stood his sleazy, though very well sculpted body, against hers."

"Mako-chan is very good at controlling herself, Mother."

"Well, you know she didn't lose it until that man did what he did."

_Ami saw the predicament her friend was in and began to stand to pull her away from the situation._

"_Makoto-chan, I think…" she stopped mid sentence as she felt something against her and looked down at her chest._

_There she saw the man's hand and when she looked up, she saw Makoto's face distort to an emotion she couldn't describe. The next thing she knew, the man's hand was kicked away and he was spinning by his Speedo by Makoto. When she finished her speech of "Never do those to Ami-chan Ever Again's", she threw the man into the water with a smirk._

Laughter came from both women over the phone as they relived the memory.

"No, Mother, I liked the end myself when Mako-chan turned around."

"_Makoto-san! I can't believe you did that! That was amazing and he was totally humiliated." The elder Mizuno stated._

_With that, Makoto turned around, still smirking, and twirling on her finger the Speedo of the man she threw into the water._

"_Yes, Mrs. Mizuno, indeed he was." She said with a smile of satisfaction._

They had both laughed until there were tears in their eyes as the phone conversation ended and Ami had gone back to packing to get ready to go for Makoto. She looked at the clock and realized that she should be getting off of work soon, so she called and left a message on the machine to just meet her over at her house to get the stuff. No sooner had she set down the receiver was there a knock at her door. Surprised, she opened it to see Urawa standing there with flowers.

"Urawa-kun…"

"Ami-san. I figured you'd be here so I stopped by, as requested." He said, handing her the flowers, which he knew were her favorite, white roses.

"Won't you come in?" she asked, taking the flowers oddly and putting them in a vase on the coffee table in the living room as he sat down on the couch.

"It is nice to see you Ami-san." He said.

"Hai, it is nice to see you too Urawa-kun, though I will admit I still don't understand why you came all the way down from the provinces to see me when your visions normally tell you more than just emotion." She said, offering him some tea.

Because I realize that it was Makoto-san who was making you happy and it's suppose to be me.

I won't sit around and let her steal you from me.

"Well, normally they do but it had been awhile since I'd seen you so, kill two birds with one stone I say." He sipped his tea and looked at her.

Gods she's beautiful.

She has to be mine.

Ami noticed the looks she was getting from Urawa and began to feel uncomfortable. She knew how he felt about her, that he loved her, but she could never feel that way for him. She couldn't see herself with him like that. She couldn't understand why he could never respect her feelings about them either.

"I see you have your things packed. You're going on a trip?"

"I'm living with Makoto-chan this summer while Mother's in Germany." She said as she sipped her tea.

Urawa nearly choked on his own tea as fear coursed through him.

What?

Living with HER?

I have got to stop this before I lose her.

"If you were worried about being lonely, Ami-san, you should have called me and I would have stayed with you."

It was now Ami's turn to nearly choke on her tea as she looked at him.

Boy who loves girl stays at girl's house.

Girl does not love boy, feels uncomfortable.

Boy and girl not get along…

Ami may not be up to date in the dating department, in fact she had no experience what so ever other than what she read in books, but she knew that that situation never would have worked, not in a million years. Maybe if she had felt the same about him but she didn't.

"No, it's all right. I hadn't planned on living with Makoto-chan until she asked me today. She is always looking out for me."

I wonder why.

She never treats the others like that…

Sure she looks out for them, but not like me…

Urawa saw Ami go into deep thought and he knew he had to get her out of it, the less she thought about Makoto the better for him.

"Well, if you like, I can stay here on the couch with you tonight Ami-san." He smiled.

"Urawa-kun…" she started to say, standing, more than ready to ask him to leave.

He also stood and smiled down at her. He wasn't anywhere near the height of Makoto, but he was still taller than Ami and he walked close to her.

"Ami-san, I just want to be there for you in all the ways that I can be. I know you don't feel the way about me like I do for you, but I was hoping that with time, you could. I think we should give it a try, ne?" he said, walking even closer to her.

Ami backed up until she bumped up against the wall and he put a hand on the wall next to her, waiting for an answer.

"Urawa-kun, I really don't …" she started to say until her doorbell rang once and she saw the door open.

**0o0o0**

"Ami-chan? I got the message and I'm here, I brought some food so we could…"she stopped dead in her tracks as she walked into the living room to see Ami against the wall and Urawa….

"Oh, um, gomen nasai, I didn't realize, gomen." She said, setting down the food on the coffee table next to the flowers she obviously knew that Urawa had brought her.

"Mako-chan…" Ami said, moving from the wall and to her friend.

"Gomen, Ami-chan and Urawa-kun. Go ahead and have dinner and I'll just take these boxes for you Ami." She said, picking up the nearest box as if it were nothing, and grabbed two more as she headed to the door.

"Mako-chan, onegai, stop, it's not what it looks like." Not all together sure why she said that.

Makoto stopped and turned to look at the girl, a smile suddenly crossed her face as she chuckled.

"Ami-chan, your life is your life. You can love who you want, see who you want, and do anything you want. I seemed to have interrupted you two and I'm sorry, you don't have to explain yourself to me."

Ami looked at her friend, seeing the sincerity of her words, but that still didn't stop the pang in her when Makoto had walked in. She couldn't understand that pang though it almost felt like she had hurt Makoto some how, herself as well.

"Please, Mako-chan, stay and eat with me." She said as she leaned closer to the girl.

"It's a little odd with Urawa-kun here, he just asked me out again and I need support." She whispered, blushing horribly.

Urawa didn't like how Ami had leaned into whisper something to Makoto.

"Makoto-san, those boxes look heavy, would you like help loading them in your truck?" he asked, willing to do anything to get her to leave.

Sure thing wimp, I doubt you could even lift these boxes. But nice try to show Ami how manly you THINK you are.

"Sure. I'll take these three and you grab the last two."

Both girls watched as Urawa walked over to the boxes labeled "Computer" and "Books", Ami nearly laughing out loud as he couldn't lift them. He struggled for a few more moments until Makoto put down her own boxes and smiled.

"Here, I'll grab those two then and you get the others." She said.

Urawa's jaw dropped as the girl effortlessly picked up both boxes without so much a grunt or facial expression. He turned to look at Ami and nearly cried. She was watching Makoto with what he knew was all her thought and the look in her eyes was nothing but pure amazement.

No!

Makoto can't be the one she loves…

Gods, it has to be me!

A vision suddenly clouded his mind as he saw someone sitting at a computer and suddenly arms wrap around him or her from behind. Hands that he could immediately tell were Ami's, went down the body in front of her in a suggestive hug as her cheek was pressed to the others cheek. He strained his powers to make the body come into focus and the minute he saw the suit the person was wearing, he knew right away that it was similar to one he owned.

So, in the end it IS me who she will love…

Too bad Makoto, too bad!

He smiled and picked up the smaller and lighter boxes to take them out the Makoto's truck.

**0o0o0**

"Gods, was THAT ever uncomfortable."

Makoto turned her vision from the road to look at Ami for a moment. She was right, Urawa taking his leave, hell just being there, was uncomfortable. Personally, she had wanted to throw him out of Ami's apartment and run him over with her truck, but she knew that Ami did care for the boy.

"I am sorry for walking in on you two, it was very rude of me." Makoto choked out as she came to a stop at the light.

Why is this bothering me so much?

It always has, I suppose, ever since he admitted his love for her.

Does it bother me now because we've gotten so much closer?

"There is nothing of that sort between us, and if there is, it is completely one sided. Even though he and I have been friends for as nearly as long as you and I, he still doesn't understand that I have no romantic feelings for him." She said, exasperated, as she pressed herself farther into the seat.

Ami loved riding in Makoto's truck. There was just something about being in there she couldn't describe. Naturally it was spotless, due to Makoto's sense of cleanliness, but there was just SOMETHING about it all that Ami loved so much.

She remembered the first time she had seen the truck, it had been covered in mud from who knows where, to the point where she couldn't have told you the color. She had been walking home from a study session with Usagi when she had seen it pull up, or rather heard it, and Makoto jump out. She had seen her grab a hose and start to attack the mud till she could finally see the color.

Green, of course it would have been green.

When it was rinsed off, Ami had seen that the truck was monstrous. Makoto had later explained to her that it was so tall because it was jacked up and so loud because she had headers put in. Ami had no idea what those things were, she would admit, but as soon as she got home she looked it up.

Makoto noticed that her friend was silent for a while and began to worry some.

"Ami-chan, you alright?"

"Hai, I love riding in your truck."

Makoto blinked as she parked the car in front of her apartment and turned to look at Ami, who was blushing.

"Nani?"

"I was just thinking about when I first saw it, really, and for the life of me I can't understand why I love it so much. I suppose because I am so dainty and your truck is such the opposite." She said, smiling.

Makoto suddenly laughed and shook her head.

"Dainty? Well, I will admit, to a normal person you are. Even to me sometimes, but I know the others have never seen you lose your temper."

Ami went crimson, remembering the only time she had ever lost her temper and it had been in front of Makoto.

"_Ami-chan, you're still up?"_

_Makoto was over at Ami's house for the night and she had woken up to find Ami not in her bed, but instead on the computer._

"_Hai, there is a bid on Ebay that I'm watching and wanting to win. It's a wonderful resin statue of Sailor Jupiter I want to complete my set. I've been competing in prices with this person for days and I refuse to lose this." She said._

_Makoto blushed horribly and asked to see it. She was amazed at the likeness of her alter ego but had to blush yet again at the pose she was in. It looked to her more like a pose Minako would take._

"_You really collect us like that?"_

"_Hai. I should show you my collection one day."_

_Suddenly Ami's computer beeped and an outbid notice was sent to her email._

"_Outbid? There's only nine seconds left in the bid!"_

_Makoto had never seen Ami move nor type as fast as she did and when it was over, Ami waited patiently to see if her bid had outbid the other person._

_AUCTION FOR THIS ITEM IS CLOSED, WINNING BIDDER…_

_Makoto didn't really know how Ebay worked, but by looking at who won the bid, it didn't look like a name Ami would chose. She went to say something but stopped when she saw that Ami's fists were clenched while her shoulders started to hunch. Makoto took a step back and slipped? She looked at the floor to see it was solid ice and then shot a look at Ami. She could see the smaller girl's breath and couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw happen next._

"_YOU SHIMATTA! THAT JUPITER RESIN WAS MINE!" _

_Ice spiked from all around Ami as the girl seethed with anger._

"To be honest, I was terrified of you for days." Makoto said, getting out of the truck and loading up.

"Really? I would never hurt you." Ami blushed, opening doors for Makoto.

"I'm sure the girl's would never let you live it down for being so expressive or would they look at you as just the brain of the group." Makoto set down the computer boxes in her meditation room.

Ami thought about it as Makoto went back to grab the last of the boxes.

"Well, I do suppose I am the weakest out of us all." She said after Makoto finished unloading the truck and locked the door.

"I don't think so."

"Nani?"

"Here, come stand in front of me for a moment." Makoto prayed her idea would work.

Ami looked at her but walked over to her friend, who got into her fighters stance. Instantly Ami took a step back.

"Get into your stance, Ami-chan." The taller girl said, pretending that her friend's movement hadn't hurt her.

"I can't win against you, Makoto-chan. None of us could, except maybe Usagi-chan, but that would mean you're dead." She said, noticing how Makoto had taken her moving back like she would hit her.

Ami knew that Makoto would never hit her, but the thought of it happening did frighten her.

"It's not about winning, but you have three seconds to get into your stance and prepare before I launch." She said, tensing her muscles.

"Nani! Mako-chan you mean…"

Ami never got to finish her sentence as Makoto's fist went straight to her stomach, which she evaded. Makoto swung her leg around, hoping to clip the other girl's legs but she jumped over them and actually took a swing to Makoto's stomach. Makoto took the hit, not phased by it and shot her elbow to Ami's face. Ami saw it coming but knew that she couldn't move with the wall right there.

My hit didn't even make Makoto stop! If I don't move that hit will kill me, but the wall!

Suddenly it dawned on her and she jumped to the wall and pushed of off it as Makoto's elbow missed her. She landed in her fighting stance, breathing hard. Makoto stood up straight and smiled.

"See? You're not just the brain or are you weak."

Ami relaxed her stance and just looked at her friend as if she was insane.

"You did that on purpose?"

"Yes, I don't like it when you chastise yourself. You're just as good as us, if not better, in some ways."

"But the hit I gave you did nothing."

Makoto lifted her shirt a bit to show Ami the spot where she had connected with her punch. Already there was a horrible bruise.

"Oh Mako-chan! I'm sorry!"

"Ami-chan, I attacked you remember? It's fine and if you have given that punch to any of the girl's they'd still be on the floor. You punched me in the spleen and if a normal person hasn't built the muscles in their body to a certain level, that punch would cause a lot of damage. I'm proud of you; you gave me a critical hit."

Ami just stood there dumbfounded. Everyone really thought that Makoto was a dumb jock when it came to things of the heart, but to be honest, she knew that Makoto was the most sensitive of them all. She smiled and shook her head, so glad that Makoto was her best friend.

"AMI-SAN! I'M COMING!" screamed a voice as the door busted in and a figure blew past her to Makoto.

Makoto turned in time to get a fist in the face, a fist in the chest, and finally a knee in the stomach. She took a few steps back and shook her head to clear it. Who ever it was that was attacking her was going to die for breaking her door and starting a fight. She wiped her mouth to notice blood and something in her bubbled.

Ami saw the look in Makoto's eyes and knew that if she didn't calm down her friend the attacker would lose his life. She turned her gaze to see the unfortunate soul when her blood went as cold as her element.

"Urawa-kun?"

"I saw her attacking you through the window and I'm here to protect you my Ami-san!" he said launching once again at Makoto, who just smiled.

"Urawa-kun stop! Makoto-chan, she won't …"

It was too late as she saw him being lifted by his throat into the air. Makoto had blood dripping from her chin as she brought her arm back and slammed the boy into the wall. Ami ran over to her friends, her hands on the arm holding Urawa.

"Mako-chan, it's okay, it was only a mistake. Let him go." She begged, trying to get her friends attention.

Makoto was always composed except when one of her friends was in extreme physical danger or if she was attacked, unprovoked. Ami knew that this situation fell under one of those conditions and she prayed that she could break her friend out of it.

"Mako-chan, please, it was just a mistake. He didn't mean to attack you."

Makoto's head turned to look down at Ami and once her green eyes locked with those iceberg blue ones, she released Urawa and took a step back. Ami smiled and thanked the Gods as she went to check on Makoto's wounds.

"What? You check on her wounds and not mine first? I was the one almost killed!" Urawa screeched in shock.

Both girls looked at him and it was Makoto who moved just as fast as her element, to have him once again by the neck.

"You attacked ME! You kicked down MY door!" she growled.

"You were attacking MY Ami!" he growled back.

Ami gasped at what Urawa said, calling her HIS Ami. Since when were they THAT close?

"Your Ami? YOUR AMI?" Makoto yelled as she shook the boy.

"Let me tell you something, BOY, Ami-chan is her own woman. No one owns her, do you understand that? No one." She spat, spraying blood all over his face.

"I would NEVER knowingly attack Ami-chan because I love…" she stopped and shook her head.

"Because what?" he asked, smirking as he saw Ami's eyes go very wide at the unfinished statement.

"It doesn't matter. If you EVER step foot into my apartment with me home, I will kill you." She said, dropping him on the floor.

He stood and scrambled next to Ami who was just standing there looking at Makoto.

"Take care of him if I hurt him, I'll be back." She said as she walked out of what was left of her door.

"Where…"

"To get a damn door." She said leaving.

**0o0o0**

SLAP!

Urawa grabbed his Makoto blood stained cheek at the force Ami slapped him at.

"What were you thinking!" she yelled, getting very angry.

"I saw her attack you and you barely escaping each time." He said, rubbing his stinging cheek.

He had never seen Ami mad; in fact he'd never seen her anything but blushing most of the time.

"Why would she attack me to hurt me? Makoto-chan is my best friend!"

"How should I know? I've only told you what I saw and what I felt."

Ami couldn't believe this, it was like the longest day of her life and it wasn't even a good one.

In fact, it started to turn bad the minute he showed up.

"I want you to leave." She said.

"What?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I said I want you to leave." She said again, pointing to the curtain she had put over the door.

"But..."

"No, Urawa-kun, you've caused enough trouble today."

"Ami-san …"

Ami could feel herself to start to lose her temper and when Urawa saw her breath leave her mouth, he knew he better do what he was told. Even though he knew Ami was Sailor Mercury, it didn't frighten him until her other side started to show. He walked to the door and turned around to look at the love of his life. She was still standing there, cold as ice. Urawa turned back around and left.

Ami collapsed on the couch the minute he was gone and tried to get her herself under control.

What am I going to say to Makoto about all of this?

I can't believe Urawa-kun did that, oh poor Makoto!

Ami replayed in her head what Makoto was going to tell Urawa and she still shook her head. All the senshi loved one another in their own ways. There was the undying love for the Princess, the teasing love between Rei and Usagi, the ever-present love between Rei and Minako even though both wouldn't admit it, and the love between herself and Makoto.

Between Makoto and I?

She began to think of everything her and Makoto had done over the months that they had gotten closer and in everything she thought of, Makoto was always by her side, Makoto was always making her smile, Makoto was always watching out for her, Makoto was always making her happy.

I haven't been this happy in a very long time.

Then she remembered the books Makoto had got her and she moved chair to collect all four books. She opened the first book and noticed that she had missed something written on a piece of paper, gently taped with the tiniest piece of tape to barely hold it in place.

Enough tape to hold it in place, but not enough to damage it. A piece of paper instead of actually writing in it, you always did listen to what I said, ne, Mako-chan?

She smiled with a blush and began to read.

"To the best friend and closest companion I've ever had.

I hope your ongoing thirst for knowledge is somewhat quenched with these books, as I know your friendship has affected me in the same manner. I hope you are always by my side, I hope our friendship grows to be even stronger than what we have now, and I hope you will always know that you hold a dear place in my heart.

Always,

M."

"Oh Mako…" she said as she closed the book and held it once again to her chest, tears threatening to fall when she suddenly remembered what Minako had told her.

"_Just promise me to live this summer, ne? To just totally be happy for once with something or even someone, please Ami-chan?"_

Those words suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. She HAD been happy with someone, all along, that someone had been under her nose. That someone had been showing her, hinting at her.

"_Be nice, Usagi-chan. If Ami-chan wants to do that then let her. She's not a genius for just any reason, you know. But I'll miss you Ami-chan."_

"_It's alright Ami-chan, I told you that you were always welcome in my apartment no matter the day or time. Even if I'm not here, you know that."_

"_The others? No, only you've gotten served that way, Ami-chan."_

"_She's always looking out for you! Don't tell me you've never noticed."_

"_No, it's all right. I hadn't planned on living with Makoto-chan until she asked me today. She is always looking out for me."_

"_Yes, I don't like it when you chastise yourself. You're just as good as us, if not better, in some ways."_

"…_I'm proud of you, you gave me a critical hit."_

"_Let me tell you something, BOY, Ami-chan is her own woman. No one owns he,r do you understand that? No one."_

"_I would NEVER attack Ami-chan, not even under mind control because I love…"_

Once again, Minako's words rang in her head and she shook her own at how blind she was for never noticing before hand.

"_Good, one day you will understand and follow your heart. Sometimes I think you being the senshi of ice is all but true but I need to catch my plane now. I'll see you soon and have fun with your summer, ne?"_

Tears ran down Ami's face for the second time that day as she silently swore to keep the promise she made to Minako.

**0o0o0**

"Ami-chan? I have the door; can you take down the curtain for me?"

Silence was the only response Makoto received as she poked her head into her apartment. A soft smile crossed her face as she saw Ami sleeping in her favorite chair, glasses on, book across her chest, and being fast asleep. She moved the curtain and laid the door against the wall inside her home.

I should put her to bed, then work on the door, and unpack her stuff from the boxes. She can decide tomorrow where she wants to put her things or maybe I should and let her go on a search to find them.

She chuckled softly with the idea. Carefully she removed the book from Ami's hands, marking its place, and picked her up to carry her to the bedroom.

She's so small and light, I feel like I could crush her.

She held Ami in one of her arms as she pulled the cover back and laid her friend down gently. Glasses were removed, a pillow put beside her because she liked to sleep up against something, and covers gently pulled up around her face. Makoto looked down at her sleeping friend and brushed her hair from Ami's face, letting her fingers linger on the soft skin.

I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you, Mizuno Ami…

She shut off the light, closing the door behind her and began to clean up the door that HE destroyed.

The bastard, he really split my lip good.

I probably should have stitches in it, but oh well.

The girl worked with the speed and efficiency that was known as Kino Makoto. In less than an hour, the old door was removed and in the garbage with the new one in its place. She then turned to the boxes in her living room, her eyes catching the labels and the clock as well.

Three in the morning?

Again, good thing I have the evening shift!

She walked into her meditation room, which she was now going to convert into Ami's Study and actually smiled. Her extra coffee table was set up in the room, near the outlets and began to put together Ami's computer for her. Once that was complete she closed her eyes to remember how Ami's study at her own house was set up and she began her task. With in the next two hours the room was finished and Makoto could only imagine how excited Ami would be.

Well, the only thing left is her clothes and bathroom things.

She walked to the bathroom that Ami normally used when she was over and set to her task of making it hers. Makoto couldn't help but feel giddy at the sight of Ami's things being put into her apartment.

Makes it really feel like a home, not just someplace I live.

Makoto snuck into her own room, stopping for a minute to hear Ami's calm breathing, and once again went to work. She was glad she didn't have a lot of cloths that needed to hang in her closet, so she let Ami have it all. She hung all of the girl's clothes labeled for hanging; put her shoes in the shoe compartments, sweaters and things in the others. She got to the box labeled "Undergarments" and suddenly blushed.

Ami would die if I saw those things of hers…I'll just leave the closet open, with the drawer open, and set that box in there for her to do with it as she desires.

Sneaking back out of her room she pulled the extra blanket and pillow from the hall closet and made herself a bed on the couch.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day; I better get up early to go shopping for groceries to make Ami breakfast and things. Then I need to go by work to…

Sleep claimed Makoto as her aching body began to relax in the grooves her body had previously made from many a restless night and haunted dreams.

**0o0o0**

Iceberg blue eyes slowly fluttered open, sleepily taking in her surroundings. She rolled over and instantly noticed she was in a bed, with a pillow cuddled up against her. Her eyes closed once more as her body begged her to go back to sleep. She nestled deeper against the pillow and a scent filled her nostrils. It was a mixture of natural perspiration and flowers. The blue haired girl breathed deeply of it.

Does Mako-chan really smell like this?

I never noticed before.

Rolling back over to look at the alarm clock, she realized it was ten in the morning and there were sandwiches, her book, and a note. Sitting up in the bed, she reached for a sandwich and the note.

"Ohayou gozimasu Ami-chan,

As you can see, I made you breakfast and supplied you with your reading, which you had open on pages 134-5 last night when I put you to bed. Gomen that I'm not here this morning, I have some errands I need to run and I didn't want to wake you up. I should be home around eleven thirty. See you then!

M."

Ami smiled as she finished off the sandwiches and slid the note into her book for her bookmark and got out of bed. She noticed right away that the closet was open and full of…

My things?

Looking closer, she saw that all of her things were arranged as she liked them and that there was a box still unopened. When she looked at it more closely, she blushed and smiled. She shook her head and put the contents of the box where they had intended to go and walked out into the living room.

Where are the rest of my boxes?

The door, she noticed, was up and fixed as she walked into Makoto's meditation room. When she opened the door her breath was taken away as it was all set up just as she had her own room in her house. Her computer on the table, her books to the right of that, her pens and pencils to the left as well as her notebooks while her books were in order on the bookshelf that was to the left within reaching distance for her. Her mini fridge was to the right and when she opened it, she almost cried as Makoto had stocked it with all her favorite foods and drinks. Ami also noticed two new additions to the room that were not like hers at home, a smaller cupboard and a microwave. She walked over to the microwave to see another note there.

"I know this wasn't in your room back home or the cupboard, but I knew that if you were pulling a late night, you wouldn't want to wake me up. I know you'd starve before doing that, so I saved you some stress. Plus the cupboard is filled with goodies too.

Enjoy!

M."

She opened the cupboard and laughed till there were tears in her eyes. All her favorite ramens, miso soups, and other microwave foods were in there for her and her alone. Wiping the tears from her eyes she even saw that her CD collection was in order. Looking at the clock, she knew that Makoto would be home in half an hour and decided to bathe. She walked into the bathroom and was once again shocked as all of that stuff was also set up for her.

I can't believe this Makoto-chan.

You're amazing.

Ami stripped off her clothes as she crawled into the hot tub.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Chapter 2 done and who wouldn't want to see Ami get into a hot tub?

Thanks everyone, again, for reading and staying with me so far!

Chapter 3 to follow shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 3 is here! Remember I did say I was going to add my own spin to the Senshi's powers? In this chapter you'll begin to see that and it only grows as the chapters progress - so prepare for some OOC things - you've been warned!

**0o0o0**

Mara and Miyuki are not part of the Senshi Universe but instead characters created by me for this story. I hope you grow to love them like I have.

Suki and Keichi are not part of the Senshi Universe but also characters created by me for this story. I don't like them so neither should you :P

**0o0o0**

First and foremost I do not own any Sailor Moon character in this Fanfic. The only thing I can lay claim to are any/all characters that I have made up (which will be indicated in the chapters to come).

This Fic was written a few years ago (as you will notice with MOST of my fics) and I had just wanted a good Ami x Makoto story that wasn't 'oh hi, I like you we should do it' in three sentences. I wanted a bit more substance. As it stands this story isn't finished, not yet, but it will be because I can't just leave two of my favorite characters hanging like that!

**Things to take note about reading this fic:** I like their original Japanese names, some Japanese words are used, I have/will be putting my own personal spin on the Senshi Powers they have (as in, just how MUCH they can do), this is a YURI fic so be prepared for what that will entail, I will be having a few of our beloved Senshi breaking out of their safe zones, and finally - I just love Love.

* * *

"I'm home."

"Be right out."

Makoto smiled as she took off her shoes. She walked into the kitchen to put away some groceries she had and began to cook lunch. Ami walked in and watched her friend silently as she cooked. She loved to watch Makoto cook because she made it look so easy and she did it with hardly any concentration as if it were as natural as breathing.

"Smells good."

Makoto let out a yelp of surprise and pain as the knife she was testing food off of pressed into her now re-busted open lip. Ami got up to see what was wrong as she saw Makoto spit blood into the sink.

"Mako-chan!" she gasped, rushing over with a paper towel for her friends wound.

"No big deal, Ami-chan. The knife didn't cut me; it just banged up against my busted lip is all." She stated as she spit more blood.

"It needs stitches."

Ami looked at the wound from what she could see from the outside of Makoto's bottom lip and inwardly winced.

"Let me get the stuff to stitch it up."

Makoto watched her leave and come back as she put lunch on the table.

"Ami-chan, you don't have to do this…"

"Sit." She ordered, pointing to the chair.

Makoto did as she was told and let Ami get to work. Ami wiped away the blood from the cut and pulled back Makoto's lip to get a better look.

"Gods, Mako-chan." She winced as she saw just how deep the cut was.

"Yeah well, you can't win them all without a few cuts and bruises along the way."

"This will hurt, but it only needs two, so I'll be quick."

Makoto just nodded and closed her eyes. Ami watched her friend as she made the first stitch and not so much as a noise or facial expression was made.

I don't understand how she can do that and not react.

But her lip, it's so soft…

But Ami's thoughts were soon distracted as Makoto's tongue came out to lick her top lip, her tongue moving gently against Ami's fingers to and from the lip. Ami froze as sensations she'd never felt before seemed to flood her body. Makoto noticed the stitching had stopped.

"All done?" she asked.

"Iie…almost." She stuttered out as she shook her head to clear her head and finish the job.

"Now I'm done."

Makoto licked her lips and smiled.

"Arigatou, Ami-chan." She took a bite of the salad she made and winked as Ami blushed.

She washed her hands and sat down next to Makoto to eat lunch as well. There was silence between the two, but this time not an overly comfortable one. Both girls had things on their minds.

"Ami-chan…"

"Mako-chan…"

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Ladies first."

"You're a lady too." Ami said.

"Far from it! You're much more lady like than I am." She said chuckling.

"I'm sorry about last night." She whispered.

"That wasn't your fault and you know it."

"You got hurt because he was trying to protect me."

Yeah I know, and that is MY job.

"Well, he should have known that I would never honestly hurt you." She responded, holding her fork a little too tightly, Ami noticed.

"If you squeeze that fork any tighter, you'll open your stitches."

"No, senshi healing has its perks. I took out the stitches this morning because my hand is practically healed."

She opened her hand to show Ami. Ami took her hand and gently traced the paths of the injuries lightly. Makoto's brain suddenly stopped as Ami touched her hand and she couldn't help but close her eyes to the softness of it all. Ami looked up at Makoto and she herself felt a rush at how her touch affected her friend. Suddenly the doorbell rang and both girls jumped.

"I'll get that, Ami-chan." She said, regaining control of herself.

Ami watched Makoto open the door and then fall to the ground with something on top of her.

"Mako! I've missed you!" said the voice.

Mako?

No suffix?

Ami walked into the living room seeing dark hair against dark hair as Makoto stood.

"You're in town? When?" she asked, looking at the girl.

"I came by to see you at work, but your friends there said you had the night shift tonight so I came here. I was in town because Father has business." The girl said, all smiles as she hugged Makoto again.

Ami didn't like the feeling she had in her stomach and cleared her throat softly. Makoto turned around and blushed.

"Ami-chan, this Miyuki and Miyuki this is Mizuno Ami."

Miyuki removed herself from Makoto and bowed to Ami.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mizuno-san."

"Same here, Miyuki-san." She returned the bow.

"Here, sit down Yuki and I'll get some tea." Makoto said, going off to the kitchen.

As Makoto busied herself, Ami took the chance to fill curiosity as they both sat down on the couch.

"So, Miyuki-san, how long have you known Mako?"

"Since she was ten, so about ten years. And you?"

"Four." She said, that strange feeling in her stomach escalating at how long this girl had known Makoto.

Makoto came back into the living room, served tea to everyone, and sat down in Ami's favorite chair.

"Mako, you have to come out with me today before work! Father is working all day until you go, and then I have to spend time with him." Miyuki said, sipping her tea.

"Well, it's twelve thirty now and I don't have to go to work until four and get home at nine."

"Great!" she said, smiling widely.

"Oh, Ami-chan, did you want to come as well?" Makoto asked, looking at her friend.

"Iie, Arigatou, but I have Seminar at one thirty until nine." She said, setting down her empty teacup.

"Is it still in the old shop building? If it is I can swing by after work and pick you up, so you don't have to walk home in the dark."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Miyuki listened quietly to the exchange between the two and something felt strange about it all. Something was between the two, but something wasn't at the same time. Miyuki studied Makoto as Ami talked. Her emerald eyes complete transfixed on the blue haired girl and what she was saying.

Oh Mako, have you finally fallen in love again since SHE ruined your life?

The dark haired girl turned to Ami once Makoto started talking. She noticed that Ami also was transfixed with Makoto, but there was something else. Her eyes were studying, yes, but also as if seeing Makoto for the first time.

Or in a new way, it looks like Ami is falling for Makoto.

"Miyuki?"

"Ne, nani?" she responded, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I said did you want to go now?"

"Hai, it was very nice to meet you Mizuno-san, I hope before I have to leave that I am able to talk with you again." She said bowing.

"Hai."

Ami watched them leave, Miyuki with her arm through Makoto's as well as her head on her shoulder, and Makoto laughing.

**0o0o0**

"Okay, so tell me."

"Tell you what?"

Miyuki took a bite of her ice cream and stared at her cousin.

"Mako, you know very well what I'm talking about. Tell me about Ami."

"Ami? What about her?" she said, suddenly nervous.

Miyuki sighed.

"You always were stubborn. You love her, ne?"

"Hai, she's my best friend." She said blushing.

"Stop evading the real question's answer and tell me. It's not as if I'm going to make fun of you. I stood by your side when you were dating Suki for all those years. I mean, look at my life." She said, eating more of her food.

"Hai, you did. I don't know, I think I'm falling in love with her. We've gotten closer over these last few months and since her mother is out for the summer, she's living in my apartment."

"But?"

"But she knows nothing about THAT side of me and I know that Ami is not like that."

"She dates men?"

"No, she has never dated or shown interest in ANYONE. Only her studies seem to capture her attention."

There was silence between the cousins.

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen, she'll be turning twenty in a month."

"Well, don't I feel like the old lady." She laughed.

"Twenty two is not old, though you seemed to have shrunk since the last time I saw you." Makoto laughed with her as well.

"Shrunk? No way! You've just gotten taller." She stuck out her tongue and laughed.

"Yeah well, being six three does have its advantages and disadvantages I suppose."

"Mako, you're beautiful and you know it." She said, moving her hand to cup her cousin's face.

Makoto leaned against the hand and closed her eyes, her own hand covering it.

**0o0o0**

Ami couldn't stop staring at the affection Miyuki was giving Makoto and how Makoto reacted to it. She was on her way to Seminar when she saw the two laughing at the Crown and then…

Ami shook her head and continued to walk to Seminar, her heart once again having that horrible pang in it.

Why do I feel this way?

Miyuki seems to love Mako-chan very much, and she's very beautiful.

Why would Makoto want someone like me when she could have Miyuki?

She continued to walk at a furious pace, not noticing where she was going as her jumbled thoughts consumed her. The next thing she knew she was falling to the ground after running into something.

"Are you all right, Ami-san?"

Ami looked up to see Urawa-kun standing in front of her, his own book bag in hand. Ami was still very upset with him and shrugged off the hand he offered her to help her up.

"Urawa-kun." She said shortly, walking to her class.

"You're going to the Seminar too? Can…can I walk with you?"

Ami didn't respond as they walked for a moment.

"Ami-san, I'm sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have done it, I shouldn't have hurt Makoto-san, and I shouldn't have hurt you. Gomen nasai, Ami-san."

Ami could hear the sincerity in his voice, and the look on his face made it clear that he was sorry.

"What you did was very immature and you REALLY hurt Makoto."

"I hurt the Amazon?" he smiled proudly.

Ami stopped in her tracks and Urawa knew he had made a mistake.

"Amazon? Is that what you see her as?" she asked, anger lacing her words.

"Ami-san, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Listen to me, Mako-chan may be tall and she may be strong, but she is the kindest and most gentle person I know. She is sensitive, just like the rest of us. Her size means nothing, just a shell that hosts one of the most beautiful souls I know." She seethed.

What does Urawa know?

Nothing, everyone looks at Makoto for what she is, not who she really is.

Makoto didn't have to unpack all of those things for me last night, but she did because she wanted me to feel at home.

Both of them turned around sharply as they heard a gasp and saw…

"Makoto-san?" Urawa was the first to speak.

Ami saw Makoto and Miyuki standing behind them. Ami couldn't move and she couldn't speak as both of them walked closer to her and Urawa.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little slime ball that tried to beat up my little cousin last night." Miyuki spat, looking over the boy that Makoto had informed her all about.

Little cousin? Both Urawa and Ami thought at once.

"Nice try though, there's only been one person to beat her and you're looking at her." She said.

"You? You're shorter than my Ami-san, there is no way you could be HER." He sneered.

"Is that so? Fine then Urawa-kun, let's make a deal." Miyuki said, walking closer to the boy.

"What kind of deal?"

"Tomorrow morning, Mako and I will dance."

"I thought this was a fighting bet." Urawa said.

"We don't call it that, it's more like dancing for us." Makoto said.

"Here, since you and Mizuno-san are going to class, take this book. It's full of fighting styles. Each of you picks a champion and picks a style. Then tomorrow morning, we all meet at the Dojo down the street, each of you telling your champion which fighting style."

"What's at stake? Since it's a bet." Ami asked.

They all thought about it for a moment until Urawa spoke up.

"All right, if Makoto-san's cousin wins, Ami-san goes on a date with me."

Miyuki watched as Ami subconsciously took a step back toward Makoto as Makoto took a step forward to beat the crap out of him. Miyuki gently grabbed Makoto's arm and held her back.

"And if she loses?" Makoto sneered.

"Then you never have to see me again." He said with a smile.

Makoto and Miyuki looked at one another, nodding, and then everyone turned to Ami.

"It's a deal, but if I don't leave now, I'll be late for class." She said, turning and running off.

"Dojo, ten tomorrow morning." Miyuki said.

Urawa just smirked and followed Ami.

**0o0o0**

Ami walked out of her class, noting that she hadn't learned a thing because of the stares Urawa was giving her and the bet that would take place tomorrow. She couldn't believe that she would have to go on a date with Urawa if Miyuki won.

Mako-chan is the best fighter I know.

There is no way she would lose, not to Urawa.

Ami soon heard the all too familiar sound of Makoto's truck and couldn't help but smile as it pulled up next to her.

"Care for a lift, miss?" she asked, getting out of the truck to open the door for Ami.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I was always told never to ride with strangers." She said, smiling.

"Well, I see."

She walked over to Ami and bowed.

"I am Kino Makoto and I would be honored if you allowed me to drive you home." She straightened up and cracked up with laughter.

Ami joined her and agreed. She walked up to the large truck and gasped as Makoto lifted her into it and shut the door. Ami blushed as Makoto got back in and started to drive.

"How was class?" Makoto asked after a bit.

"I don't really know. Urawa-kun kept staring and I was thinking about the bet, and the fact that Miyuki-san is your cousin." Ami said, watching Makoto's knuckles turn white at the mention of Urawa.

"Why is it so weird that Yuki is my cousin?"

"Well, to be honest I thought that she was your…" Ami started to bravely say when Makoto's cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" she said, giving Ami and apologetic look.

"Hai…hai…iie demo…demo…NANI?"

Ami thanked the Gods she was wearing her seat belt as Makoto slammed on the breaks. She turned to her friend, only to shrink back into the seat as bits of lightening sparked from all around Makoto. Makoto seemed to be listening to a long explanation of some sort as she threw the truck into gear and started to leave town. Ami was very confused as they drove up into a cemetery that seemed to have another car parked near them. Makoto was off the phone now as she got out of the car, Ami running with Makoto to somewhere. They met Miyuki and the girl tried to hold Makoto back.

"Mako, no, I called to tell you so you'd know, not so you could…"

"Let me go, Yuki!"

Ami looked past Miyuki to see two graves. She gasped as saw etched in the stone Kino and then written in a script she recognized, "Parents of the Damn Amazon." When she looked back to Makoto, she had gotten past Miyuki and to the graves.

"Momma….Pappa…." she touched the written script and then flinched back as if had burned her.

Both girls walked to either side of Makoto as she had crumpled to the ground to her knees and held the grass as if it where the only thing keeping her in place.

"Mako, it's okay, I'll clean their graves…"

Suddenly all the muscles in Makoto's body tensed as she let out a painful howl, lightening falling from the sky all around them, but only seeming to be striking Makoto.

"Mako, calm down, your powers are getting out of control. Little one, please, trust me, I will find who did this."

She knows that Makoto is Jupiter?

"Who, who could do this?" she cried as tears fell to the ground as she leaned against her cousin.

"Urawa-kun…" Ami whispered.

Both girls looked at her for a moment as if she had spoken the devils name itself when suddenly Makoto fell to the ground. Ami looked at her friend and then Miyuki, and saw the girl's hand still in the finished maneuver it had used to make Makoto sleep.

"Don't be angry with me, Mizuno-san. It was for the better or she would have killed him, if not someone else. I will clean this tomorrow before the match, but right now we need to get her home."

"I will clean the stones." She said as she moved to them and traced the marks with her fingers, letting ice cover them.

When she hit away the ice, the script was gone and she turned back to Miyuki.

"I can carry Makoto to the truck, but I need help positioning her and I'll drive." Miyuki said, not at all fazed by Ami's display.

Ami watched as a woman smaller than her own five two frame picked up her six three cousin as if she were nothing and begin walking back to the truck. Once Ami managed to scramble in, Makoto was on her side with her head in Ami's lap as Miyuki climbed in.

"What about your car?"

"Don't worry about it, Father and one of the guards will get it." She said, making the truck come to life and head home.

They drove for a while, Miyuki catching Ami idly caressing her cousin's head.

"So tell me, Mizuno-san, you date?"

"No." she said blushing.

"If you did, what is your type?"

"Kind of personal questions, don't you think?" she looked down at the sleeping Makoto.

"Not really. Just making conversation."

"If I were to date someone, they'd have to be strong, independent, and kind." She said.

Miyuki smiled.

"What would they look like?"

"It doesn't matter, it's what on the inside that does." She stated.

"For the sake of this conversation then."

Ami was quiet for a while, thinking.

"They would have to be tall, dark hair, blue or green eyes." She replied, looking out the window.

Miyuki smiled yet again, seeing as how on both questions Ami had described her cousin perfectly.

"What about you? Since you were asking me."

"Oh, I'm already happily taken." She laughed, thinking of her love.

"What's he like?"

"SHE is wonderful. Kind and compassionate, a little taller than you and leggy, funny and glorious, an all around perfect catch. We've been together for a few years now." She said, wondering how Ami would take it.

"Like some of our friends we know, I am glad that she makes you happy." She turned to look at Miyuki as the truck was turned off in front of Makoto's apartment

"What about you? Are you strictly a man's woman or does it matter?" she asked, pulling Makoto out of the truck and started to climb the stairs.

Ami blushed.

"When I fall in love, it will be with my true love. It doesn't matter what shape or form, my heart and soul will know."

"Good answer."

Miyuki laid Makoto down on the bed, removing her shoes, and tucking her into bed. They left the main bedroom and Miyuki went into the kitchen to fix some tea. When she was finished she sat on the couch with Ami.

"So you're Sailor Mercury, ne? That's pretty neat." She mentioned casually.

Ami nearly choked on her tea.

"Don't worry about it. I've known Mako was Jupiter for a long time and when you did the ice trick, I assumed you were her."

Ami nodded and went to speak.

"I won't tell, I know the drill." She laughed as the girl shut her mouth.

They talked a while more until Miyuki yawned.

"I better get some sleep; I have a dance with little one tomorrow." She said standing.

"Little one?"

"Hai, I am her older cousin and after what Suki did to her, she…she just seemed so much smaller and fragile." She said, sitting back down on the couch.

Suki?

Who's Suki?

I've never heard Makoto talk about her…

Her stomach did flip-flops at all the possible people Suki might be.

"I can tell by the look on your face you have no idea who I'm talking about."

Ami just nodded, curious now, and wanting anything to stop her stomach.

"Suki and Mako were best friends for a long time when they were both little. Mako and I went to the same schools, as did Suki, and over time Suki fell for Mako. Mako was unsure about it all but they ended up dating for two years. From when they were both 14-16."

"Mako-chan dated a girl?" she asked.

"Well how could she not? I did rub off on her." Miyuki laughed and Ami giggled.

"What went wrong? I mean Suki must have known the catch she had in Mako-chan." Ami blushed horribly.

"Oh she did, she knew from the beginning she had a loyal and devoted girlfriend in my cousin. I'm afraid she knew all too well. Mako is never one to question someone who breaks a date for a reason, or needs time alone for a reason. She trusts them completely." Tears welled up in Miyuki's eyes.

She handed Miyuki a tissue that she used before she continued.

"Mako fell for Suki hard core, I mean, if Suki had asked her to jump off a bridge she would have done it no questions asked. Well, when Mako started to work night shifts I guess Suki got too lonely. Anyway, Mako comes home from work one night early to surprise Suki because she was going to stay over, and when she opened the bedroom door there was Suki in the arms of someone else."

Ami's eyes went wide and she felt her heart crumble at what Makoto must have felt.

"It was all of our friend, Keichi. He had come over to hang out with Suki and one thing led to another since, "Mako-chan wasn't giving me what I needed after two years." So I was called a few moments later and ever since then I've been putting Mako back together."

"How horrible. But how could Suki complain about Mako-chan not giving her what she needed? That doesn't sound right."

The Makoto she knew was a kind and giving person. The fact that Makoto wouldn't give something in a relationship baffled her.

"Well, far as I know, Mako DID give her everything. Everything she could have possibly desired. From the bedroom to everyday life, Mako gave and gave."

Ami blushed thinking about what bedroom things Makoto had given Suki.

"Why, Mizuno-san, does Mako know that you think those dirty thoughts of her?"

The blue haired girls head shot up and looked at the dark haired girl with pure horror.

"How did you…"

"Oh I didn't, but the look on your face right now pretty much confirms it." She said, smiling at the poor girl who looked like she'd pop.

"Take courage, I know Mako will probably be unsure in the beginning. If she's given a sign, she'll be fine." She said winking and walking to the bedroom.

"I'll sleep with Mako, unless…" she couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was to fluster Ami.

"See you in the morning, Mizuno-san, just trust your heart. If my little one is the one your heart desires, then everything will work out. Trust me."

**0o0o0**

Makoto woke up and immediately grabbed her head, groaning at the pain that shot through it. She rolled over and noticed something soft against her. Looking down she saw hair that matched her own and a body wrapped around hers. She smiled softly, remembering the old times and cuddled into her cousin.

"Mmmm, what a nice way to wake up, in the arms of my strongest cousin." She said sleepily as she hugged Makoto.

"Well, I think Mara would be jealous of me and of that statement." She laughed.

"No, she knows I love you too much in a different way than her." She said, snuggling close.

They were silent a moment both in thought.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Miyuki said, sitting up a little.

"For pinching me so I'd pass out last night. I really didn't want Ami to see me totally lose it."

"She cleaned the graves, or should I say Sailor Mercury did?" she smiled.

"So you know…"

"Hai, but I know the drill and we talked last night for awhile so it's alright."

The alarm buzzed, signaling they had an hour to get to the Dojo. Makoto picked up the clock and threw it at the door with her eyes closed. She waited for it to stop buzzing as it hit the door, but the hit never came, even though the alarm stopped. She opened her eyes to see Ami standing there.

"This is why you're buying alarm clocks all the time." She said, moving to put the clock back on its nightstand.

Miyuki lay back down on Makoto's chest and cuddled her cousin, while her other hand held a locket. Ami blushed at the affections her friend and new friend were showing one another, though silently wishing she could be in Miyuki's place.

"What is in your locket?" she asked.

"My girlfriend, so she's never far from my heart." She said, opening it up for Ami to look.

Ami's eyes went wide as she was practically looking at her twin in the picture. She looked at both girls and they smiled.

"Yes, you look a lot like Mara."

"She's beautiful. I would love to meet her one day." She said.

"You might be able to, we kind of have a surprise for Makoto but since you're staying with her this summer, the invitation is extended to you as well." She smiled.

"Nani?" asked Makoto.

"Well, cousin dear, Mara and I were going to some Hot Springs this weekend because Father's meetings get done and we were wondering if you'd come with us. Since Mizuno-san is a guest in your home, she is welcome to come as well, even if you can't." she laughed.

"I have work, though I haven't taken vacation time in years, I'm sure now they won't mind. My internship doesn't start until next month and I'm sure that they have a gym there too."

Both girls groan.

"Hey, groan all you like, but I enjoy working out and feeling fit." She ruffled Miyuki's hair.

"Well, I have Seminar, but depending on how things go with today, I may not be going to them anymore."

Silence went between the girls, as they knew what would happen if someone lost or won.

"Mizuno-san and Mako, no hard feelings between us if things don't work out how we want ne? I really don't want either one of you hating me." She said.

Makoto sighed, knowing that even if Miyuki won, she could never hate her.

I would just use her to help me kill Urawa because you know what that little slime has planned for Ami if he wins the bet.

"I couldn't hate you, Yuki. No matter the results. You and I haven't danced in years."

"Hai, I couldn't hate you either, even though there is a chance I have to go on a date with Urawa-kun."

"Never fear Mizuno-san! If by some caress from Lady Luck herself that I win, you technically won't be alone on the date. I would never leave you alone in the hands with that…that…thing. I don't care if you're almost twenty, he is up to something, I can just feel it." She said, jumping off the bed.

"But we need to get ready." She said, going into Makoto's bathroom.

There was silence between the other two girls as they got up and began to get their cloths until a knock came from the front door and Makoto frowned, excusing herself to answer it. Miyuki entered the bedroom, looking for Makoto.

"She went to answer the knock at the door." Ami said, finishing her quick dressing.

"Ah, well, I wonder who it was." She said, opening the bedroom door and gasped.

Makoto had Urawa once again against the wall and off his feet.

"Will he never learn?" Ami said, running to Makoto.

"I said if you EVER set foot in my apartment with me around I'd kill you!" she roared, squeezing his throat.

Miyuki stood back and looked at the scene.

Maybe I should let her kill him and then the dance won't happen today. I know Makoto will win, I was only lucky the one time I beat her.

"Little one let him go, we have a bet to fill and I can't have him dead." She said.

Makoto threw Urawa to the ground and walked out the door.

"I'll meet you guys at the Dojo; I suddenly don't feel like company." She said over her shoulder.

Ami shook her head and looked to Urawa. He got up, dusting himself off, and handed Ami a white rose.

"For the beautiful lady I love." He said, smiling softly at her.

Ami refused the flower and walked to the door.

"Are you coming, Miyuki-san? We don't have much time or we'll be late."

"Hai, come on Urawa-kun."

* * *

**Authors Notes**: I really can't stand Urawa and I'm the one writing him this way...still...

I can hear a lot of you saying, "Rogue...Rogue you CAN'T do what you did!" True, there are a lot of things within the Senshi Universe that either I haven't come across or know. With Makoto having family...I took liberties there and for her parents being buried within the same city - again I know it's not how it's done. I did mention I was going to bend their Universe a bit!

Thanks to everyone for the support and still being here!

Chapter 4 to follow shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 4 is here!

This happens to be one of my favorite chapters due to Miyuki and her role. There are some mature parts in this one as far as language and some...'situations'...are concerned so please be aware.

**0o0o0**

Mara and Miyuki are not part of the Senshi Universe but instead characters created by me for this story. I hope you grow to love them like I have.

Suki and Keichi are not part of the Senshi Universe but also characters created by me for this story. I don't like them so neither should you :P

**0o0o0**

First and foremost I do not own any Sailor Moon character in this Fanfic. The only thing I can lay claim to are any/all characters that I have made up (which will be indicated in the chapters to come).

This Fic was written a few years ago (as you will notice with MOST of my fics) and I had just wanted a good Ami x Makoto story that wasn't 'oh hi, I like you we should do it' in three sentences. I wanted a bit more substance. As it stands this story isn't finished, not yet, but it will be because I can't just leave two of my favorite characters hanging like that!

**Things to take note about reading this fic:** I like their original Japanese names, some Japanese words are used, I have/will be putting my own personal spin on the Senshi Powers they have (as in, just how MUCH they can do), this is a YURI fic so be prepared for what that will entail, I will be having a few of our beloved Senshi breaking out of their safe zones, and finally - I just love Love.

* * *

The Dojo was empty except for the three friends and one bothersome male. Makoto and Miyuki changed into their gi's and began to warm up. Makoto finished first from warm ups.

"Hey, Yuki, I'll set up the dance music." She said, already setting it up.

"Our usual song?" she asked, stretching out.

"Hai."

Once everything was set, they walked over to Urawa and Ami. They bowed to the two.

"You've already told us the fighting styles but you haven't told us the champions."

"Well, I choose Makoto-chan." Ami said, with a smile and blush.

"And I chose you from the start, Miyuki-san." Urawa said.

"Okay, now here are the rules. You can't dance without music, it's a must, so in the tape deck is one song recorded three times with a twenty second break time between each song. That's rule one. Rule two is, if at anytime either one of us is thrown past the mats that mark the floor from the arena chosen the match is over and the one still in the arena is the winner. Rule three, if at anytime either one of us is knocked out with a ten second count; the one standing is the winner. Rule four, if either one of us calls the match due extreme injury; the one standing is the winner. Final rule, if the music plays through all three times and none of the previous rules have been enforced, it is a draw and neither one of us wins, thus making the bets void." Makoto said.

"Agreed?" Miyuki asked.

"Hai." They replied.

"Good. One of you will have to press play on the tape deck and then each of you take a corner of the mat. You two will be the judges and you can move around all you want to see the dance. You will have to confirm the knockouts, the throwing from the arena, the music run outs, or the acknowledgements of a called match. Understand?" Miyuki asked.

"Hai." They both replied again.

"Then let's begin."

The dancers went on the agreed mat, while Ami stood by the tape deck to press play, and Urawa found a spot to stand at. Both girls got into a fighting stance and waited. The song "Action" from the movie Mortal Combat started to play and both girls lunged as Ami raced over to watch.

They were fighting mercilessly, not holding back, as the music began to play. It took Ami a moment to catch on to what they were actually doing.

Gods!

Not only are they fighting, but also they're actually dancing!

Their attacks and defenses are set to the beat of the music.

It's so graceful and beautiful…

The first song played through and the twenty-second break came up. Both girls wiped the sweat from their brows.

"You've gotten better Mako."

"You've still kept up the training I see, Yuki."

The music began to play again, each girl staying with the beat of the music but they seemed to increase the strength and force of each hit. Makoto managed to get a lock on Miyuki's gi and spin, throwing the girl to the edge of the mat. Miyuki wasn't going to lose that way, so the minute her foot hit the mat she reversed her momentum into a backwards flip to land a solid kick to Makoto's cheek. The taller girl's head shot to the side as she let the force carry her to the ground. She lay there, dazed for a moment. Urawa stepped forward.

"One…two…three…four…five…"

Makoto got back to her feet and shook her head with a smile.

"Nice blow." She said between hits and blocks.

"I do try." Came the reply.

The second twenty-second break came around. Both girls were bleeding from the mouth and nose, sweating, and Miyuki had a limp where Makoto had twisted her leg a little too far.

"Final song girls!" Ami said.

It looks like this is going to be a draw, and I can't allow that to happen.

I must win the bet to win Ami's heart.

I won't let Miyuki lose.

Urawa smiled at his thoughts and waited. His plan would work wonderfully but he had to time it just right. He saw Makoto throw a punch to Miyuki, who spun to evade, and Urawa forced his will on Makoto. Suddenly her thoughts weren't filled with the dance, but of something completely different. Makoto's mind flashed with a vision of Ami leaning against Urawa affectionately, her eyes closed with a smile on her face.

"_Oh Urawa-koi, you're my first kiss, my first date."_

Miyuki noticed Makoto open and swept a kick, knocking her cousin to the ground. Makoto flipped back up, not understanding why she was seeing these things but feeling every word Ami said cut her heart. Ami frowned at the fall Makoto took. She knew Makoto's fighting style and she never would have left herself open like that. Makoto cleared her mind, rushing toward Miyuki, capturing her in a sleeper hold and its effects being almost instantaneous.

No!

If Makoto finishes the move, Miyuki's lost!

Once again Makoto's mind and heart were filled with images and sounds of Urawa and Ami, this time kissing and caressing each other.

"_Ami-koi, your skin is so soft and feels so good against mine. Please, can we make love?" Urawa asked between kisses._

Makoto nearly cried out and she released her hold on Miyuki, one hand grabbing her head and the other over her heart. Ami noticed immediately and was about to call the match when she saw the look in Makoto's eyes change. The soft gentle eyes Ami knew were gone and replaced with pain and anger; tears were also running down her cheeks.

Makoto-chan?

What's wrong?

"Mako? What's going on?" Miyuki asked, also noticing the same things Ami saw.

"I will not let you win." She seethed as she lunged forward at her cousin into the air.

One more vision and she's all mine…

Makoto saw two bodies moving in ways that she knew, ways that she didn't want to know. She could hear moans of pleasure until someone hit their peak.

"_Oh Gods, Ryu!"_

Miyuki saw, once more, an opening and took it. She leapt into the air to meet Makoto with a round house to the side of the face. She knew it was an obvious move and that Makoto would block it…

Ami saw Makoto's eyes suddenly lose all their emotion and her face go totally slack before Miyuki's heel connected to her face. She watched in horror as blood spewed from her friend's nose and fall to the ground. Both she and Miyuki ran to Makoto as Urawa began his count.

"One…two…three…"

"Mako, Mako, what's wrong? Get up!" Miyuki said, seeing her cousin just laying there, looking up at the ceiling not blinking and barely breathing.

I remember this look…

Suki made her look like this…

A broken look…

"…Four...five…six…"

"Something's wrong, Miyuki-san, something's wrong! Her eyes went dull right before you kicked her."

"…Seven…eight…nine…"

"She was crying during the dance and leaving herself open. She wasn't fighting as she normally does either; she was too emotional for a dance. The look she has now is the same look that she had when Suki hurt her, but this looks more serious, I don't understand! Please little one, get your ass up!"

"…ten."

The music stopped.

**0o0o0**

"I will pick you up at Makoto-san's house a seven, Ami-san, and dress formally." Urawa said bowing and leaving the Dojo with a smile on his face.

Ami nearly threw up; thinking about going out with Urawa, but her fear of the still comatose Makoto consumed her. Miyuki was beside herself with worry as she cleaned up Makoto and assessing how badly she had hurt her.

"There is only one thing left to do." Ami said as she pulled her mini-computer from her subspace pocket.

"Nani?" Miyuki asked.

"Sailor Mercury things." She said.

Ami used her computer to scan Makoto.

"She's perfectly healthy, not counting the bruises and cuts from the dance, but other than that nothing is wrong."

"Can that thing check for anything else other than just physical?"

"Hai, I'll run them now."

Suddenly Ami's computer beeped and the image of Makoto on the screen flashed as arrows pointed to her head, streaming the data.

"Oh Gods." She said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What? What's wrong!"

Ami turned up the volume to the computer and moved so Miyuki could see. On the screen popped up the images that Makoto had seen in her mind during the dance and that seemed to be constantly replaying. The speakers were filled with familiar voices. When the second scene began to play, Miyuki was brought to tears, knowing that's what caused Makoto to cry. It wasn't until the final scene that Ami lost it. They saw her making love to Urawa and calling his name as she reach orgasm, and she knew what was going on.

"Ryu, you…BASTARD!" she yelled, her fists completely turning to ice as she turned her attention to Miyuki.

"Miyuki-san, Urawa is a physic, a very good one. He must have reversed the flow of his visions to allow his…fantasies…to flow into Makoto. He used that to distract Makoto long enough for you to win so he would win the bet."

"Gods, this is just like how I won against her the last time. We were dancing and Suki came in, Makoto saw and was happy. Then Keichi walked in and as Makoto snuck a look to see Suki, she saw Suki kissing Keichi. I landed a hit and knocked her out."

Ami looked at the tortured look on Makoto's face and that pang in her heart felt like it would kill her. She moved to cradle Makoto's head in her lap, tapping away at her computer, as Miyuki stood.

"I'll kill him for hurting her and breaking her heart. She was starting to feel again, only to have it shattered." She growled, walking to the exit.

She stopped mid step to realize she couldn't move her left foot. Ice encased it as she turned her head to look at Ami. Her eyes went wide as the girl seemed to radiate with frozen anger.

"No, Miyuki-san, after I help Makoto I'll need you to take care of her. I will deal with Urawa-kun for what he's done to the one I'm falling in love with." She said as she released the hold on Miyuki's foot.

"But for now, we need to get Makoto-chan home."

Miyuki nodded and lifted her cousin in her arms as they walked back to the apartment.

**0o0o0**

"Is this going to work?"

"It should, but it's risky."

"Risky?"

"Well, you have to think about what she was going through when it happened. When she wakes up, she'll be very angry or very depressed."

"Angry like, I'll going to kill him, or angry like, Makoto's in a rage and doesn't recognize anyone, angry."

"I'm not sure."

Miyuki winced and shook her head. They looked over to the still comatose Makoto on the bed.

"Well, it's now or never. Mizuno-san…"

"Ami-chan."

"Ami-chan then. Please just realize that if Makoto is in a rage…that she doesn't mean…" tears went to Miyuki's eyes.

"Doesn't mean what?"

"When we were younger, we were at school and some kids started to call her Amazon and other nasty names because of what she looked like. I stood up for her and one of the guys that were teasing her punched me in the face. After she made sure I was okay, she went to go beat up the kid for what he did to me, not her. Well, another kid came up behind her with wood and bashed her across the head. I thought she was dead with a hit like that. But then her symbol glowed on her forehead and she began to glow. The next thing I know, she's plowing through the crowd of boys in a blind rage. I ran to her and she knocked me back, she didn't recognize me. I kept telling her to stop but it wasn't her and she said the most horrible things. I finally told her who I was and she stopped glowing and her symbol faded. It was like she recognized me, once she realized what she had done; she was hugging and kissing me until I thought I'd go straight. She swore she would never lose that much control again, and she hasn't. She came close last night but…Ami-chan, whatever you do to wake her up, please be careful. Just know she doesn't mean it, I just think it is all that power she has and when she's emotionally vulnerable, she can't control it anymore."

Ami just looked at her, not believing what she was hearing.

"I didn't realize she had that much power."

"She keeps a lot of it hidden. To host a great power one must have a great body and mind. That's the real reason behind her working out. She uses that time to channel that energy. She believes that if her body is strong, just as her will, then she can finally control her power." Miyuki said, crying.

"I didn't know." Ami said, turning toward Makoto.

"She's almost complete as it is."

"Almost?"

"Mako has a strong body, she has a strong mind, she has a strong will, but she is not strong…"

"Emotionally." Ami finished for her.

"Hai. Her image of herself has never been very good and after Suki, she swore never to love again."

"Oh Makoto." Ami said as she moved to her friend to gently touch her face.

She looked back at Miyuki, nodding that she was going to begin, and turned back to Makoto. Miyuki watched as Ami closed her eyes and Mercury's symbol start to glow on her forehead. Makoto's symbol started to glow at the energy transfer for a while, until her eyes shot open.

"Makoto-chan! You're awake!" Ami said her excitement overriding the warning Miyuki had given her as she hugged Makoto tightly around her waist, her head in Makoto's lap.

Makoto groaned, grabbing her head. Miyuki saw that she wasn't exploding and ran to the bed, jumping on it and getting her fair share of Makoto.

"Gods Mako!" she said.

Makoto shook her head groggily, trying to remember what happened. She remembered dancing with Miyuki for the bet; she was winning, but then… She sat up; grabbing Miyuki by the shoulders, fear in her emerald eyes.

"Yuki, where is Ami-chan? What happened to the bet? Where is Urawa-kun? Who won?"

"Slow down there, Mako, can't you feel something around your waist."

Makoto looked down to see blue hair and arms around her. Miyuki hadn't seen Makoto's face soften that much in a LONG time. Makoto released her cousin and gently lifted Ami from her waist on to the bed.

"Ami-chan?" she asked.

Tears were on Ami's cheeks as her blue eyes met green. Makoto visibly jerked back and looked at Miyuki.

"I lost…didn't I." She said.

"He's picking her up here at seven."

Makoto released Ami and fell back on the bed, her hands covering her face.

"Gomen nasai, Ami-chan. I didn't win the bet for you and I wasn't strong enough to stand up to the things he did to me. Gomen nasai."

"We saw and heard the things he made you see, Mako, there is no way that even I could have not lost myself in them if it had been Mara instead of Ami-chan." Miyuki said, laying down and snuggling her cousin.

Makoto moved her hands from her face, looking up at the ceiling.

"It doesn't matter, Urawa-kun got what he wanted. I'm sorry I won't be able to play spy on the date. I have work tonight." She said, both girls knowing the tone in her voice.

"Makoto-chan?"

Makoto moved her head to look at Ami.

"Gomen, Mako-chan." She all but whispered.

The cousin's both looked at the girl as if she was crazy.

"Nani?"

"I'm sorry for what he did to you. But those things you saw and heard, they would never happen."

Makoto didn't know what to say. They had seemed so real and she knew feelings could change if you spent time with a person, getting to know them and learn all their habits. She knew because her feelings had changed for Ami, or rather, she had become aware of them.

"I wouldn't do those things with someone I…I didn't love." A blush covered her face.

Miyuki smiled, hearing the silent confession behind the words and it made her miss Mara all the more. Ami and Mara COULD pass for twins if Ami was a little taller and had bigger breasts, but still. Her mind wandered to the Hot Springs she hoped they both could attend, and knowing Mara, once she met Ami all things would break loose. Miyuki giggled to herself, but the other girls looked at her.

"Ah, gomen, I wasn't laughing at the conversation. I was thinking about Ami-chan and Mara if we all went to the Hot Springs."

Makoto couldn't help but snicker. She knew Mara just as good as she knew Miyuki, taking out the cousin part, but she knew how fun it would be.

"Well, after work tonight I should be able to go." She said, ruffling Miyuki's hair as she nuzzled her face into her neck.

Ami watched the exchange, wondering for a moment if she could ever be like that, able to be that affectionate and physical with someone. Both pairs of green eyes turned to her and all doubt went from her mind. Miyuki smiled at Ami and patted Makoto's stomach. She was meaning for Ami to join them, but her face stopped smiling as confusion swept across it.

"What? You act like you've never touched my stomach before."

"When I felt it last time, it felt very different than this." She said, turning to look at Makoto with a frown.

Ami was confused.

Miyuki lifted up Makoto's shirt till it showed a bit of her bra. Both the other girl's faces went red, as Ami's eyes couldn't move from looking. Miyuki ran her hands over Makoto's stomach as she studied it and as Ami watched, she began to feel very new feelings in her own stomach.

"Mako, you're cheating and I'm hurt." Miyuki pouted.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked, still watching as Miyuki's fingers traced the slightly visible muscles on Makoto's stomach.

"You know, Mako, once we get to the Hot Springs, Mara is going to want to see you in all of your glory. Not to mention she'd be upset you hiding."

"Yuki, it's not like anyone sees that part of me and it's not like anyone is touching it either." She said, pushing down her shirt.

"Humph, they should be. I wouldn't let a body like yours go to waste." She said winking, pulling Makoto's shirt back up to give a raspberry on her stomach.

Makoto squealed, grabbing Miyuki. Ami knew to move off the bed to the chair as she watched her friends wrestle on the bed.

What were they talking about?

I mean, I know Makoto well, but not as well as I thought.

Why wouldn't she tell me?

Does she not trust me?

"Ami-chan, look out!" a yell came but she was smacked with a pillow.

"Oh Yuki, you've made a mistake. Ami-chan is renowned for her pillow fighting skills. She once took Usagi, Rei, and me out with one hit." Makoto said with a smile.

"Nani? How did you do that?" Miyuki asked, shocked, as she watched Ami move the pillow from her face with a smile from the girl she'd never seen before.

"Simple, a calculated throw, just enough ice, and a rather annoyed Ami from her studying being interrupted." She said, that grin still on her face.

"Ne, Ami-chan…no harm done…take it easy?" Miyuki asked, moving behind Makoto.

"Acks! Don't hide behind me, you baka! I won't stop her, she'll go right…"

Ami leapt from the chair, landing on Makoto's lap, and with a swift motion swung the pillow behind her friend to bash her new one. The blow sent Miyuki to the other side of the huge bed and she looked back at Ami.

"Oh yes, I see Mara will love her!" she said, laughing as Makoto started to laugh.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Ami asked, shoving the pillow into Makoto's face to smother her.

Makoto fell back on the bed, still laughing through the pillow and threw Ami over to where Miyuki was. She stood up from the bed, laughing with tears in her eyes.

"I need to get to work. They want me to be the chief tonight at the new French restaurant because theirs very suddenly called in sick. Demo, gomen about tonight's date. I won't be there and it's all my fault you have to go to it anyway."

"Mako…"

"Iie, I trust you Yuki to take care of Ami-chan since I can't tonight. If you really need me, then call my cell." She said, not waiting around for a response and left the room.

**0o0o0**

"Well, Ami-chan, I think we better get you ready for your date with that slime-ball. Any ideas on tonight?" Miyuki asked as she dug through her bags.

"Hai." She said as she walked out of the bathroom in a blue evening gown.

"Sugoi! I'm very sorry that Mako can't see you tonight." She said as the girl blushed.

"Here, wear this as well." She walked over to Ami and put a barrette in her hair.

"Arigatou." She said as she looked in the mirror.

"It's a camera and radio." Miyuki said as she grinned evilly.

Ami laughed.

"You really ARE going to be watching out for me, ne?"

"If you think I'd let down Mako, you're crazy." She said, working things on her laptop she suddenly produced.

"Okay, with that little thing, I can see everything and hear it. If he gets too fresh or something, his ass is mine." She said with a smile.

"Well, I will be playing with him a little."

"Why does that sound completely out of your character?"

"It is. I am not an affectionate person nor do I stoop to revenge either, but what he did was cheating." She said, getting angry thinking about it.

"That all?"

Ami's anger went to a blush. No, that wasn't all; Urawa had hurt Makoto in a lot of ways and in her mind that was unforgivable.

"I'll take that for the obvious." A laugh escaped her lips.

"How are you going to follow us?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Leave that to me. Not only am I beautiful and smart, but I am swift and cunning." She spoke, taking on a ninja pose with a smile.

"You're a lot like Makoto-chan, I can see why you two are so close."

"As close as second cousins can be, with a two year difference, I'm sure. Though there are secrets I'll never tell." She giggled with a wink.

"When does Mara-san get here?"

"Well today's Thursday, she'll get in tomorrow morning sometime. She's very prompt, never late, and would rather die than be. Knowing her as I do, then it will be ten on the dot." A smile crossed her face.

Ami was going to say something when there was a knock at the door. Both girls walked into the living room and Urawa was standing there, dressed up. Miyuki was still holding her laptop and decided to start recording.

So Mako doesn't miss a thing.

"Wow, Ami-san, you look…you look amazing."

He handed her a white rose. Her beauty truly took him away. He knew that Ami was a rather modest girl but her bare shoulders and back…he had to bite his tongue to keep from reaching out to caress them. Urawa turned to Miyuki as Ami took his arm after it was offered.

"Thank, Miyuki-san." He said.

"For what?"

"Well, without you none of this would have been possible. I finally get to take my Ami-san out."

Ami saw those words cut the very soul of Miyuki as her green eyes flashed and then calmed.

"Oh you know, just doing my job." She said.

"Then, we'll go now. See you later." He said, walking Ami to the door.

"Hold up there, sport, I want Ami-chan home by midnight." She said.

"What? Ami-san is a grown woman!"

"And as three years her senior, not to mention one of the people left to look after her, she'll be home at a reasonable hour."

"I'll be home at midnight, Miyuki-san. I hadn't planned to be out any later than that. I still have studying to do." She stated, putting Urawa in his place.

"She'll be home by midnight, or you'll have to answer to Mako and myself." She told the boy, pointing.

Even though he had rigged the dance, he had seen perfectly well that Miyuki could hold her own against that…Amazon.

"Hai."

They walked out the door after Ami grabbed a jacket and they climbed into a cab. Miyuki put the laptop in her bag, putting an earpiece on, and rolled her eyes at the mindless chatter Urawa was spouting to Ami.

And now, the fun begins.

She smiled as she left the apartment.

**0o0o0**

"I thought I would take us somewhere special for dinner tonight."

"Oh, where's that?" she asked.

"The new French restaurant." He said rather proud of himself, not noticing Ami's shocked look on her face.

Oh Gods, not the same one that Mako is working at tonight.

This is NOT going to plan.

Miyuki leapt from the tops of the light posts, keeping up with Ami's taxi. Sure enough, she saw Mako's green truck parked in the back as Ami and Urawa went inside.

Well, I suppose I can handle French tonight.

**0o0o0**

Makoto's mind was normally on the food she was to prepare but tonight it was slightly wandering to Ami's date.

That should be me.

God's I can't believe I lost even with what he did.

Guess now it's pretty obvious to her how I feel.

Maybe at the Hot Springs I can…

"Hey Kino! Order up!"

It had been a busy at the restaurant and she thanked the Gods that she had taken an extra course in French cuisine or she never would have made it through most of the afternoon or the first touches of evening. Though, as she looked at the ticket she had to frown.

This is the fourth time this table has ordered food.

Guess they're really going all out, probably a very special night.

"Hurry up Kino! A table ordered the Mongolian, and wants it cooked in front of them. I know you won't disappoint."

Makoto hurried with the last ticket she was given and changed into her formal chiefs outfit and headed out to the public grills. She was preparing the raw food when the patron sat down.

"Now what is a hot number like you doing all stiff and stuffed in that outfit?"

Makoto turned around sharply to see her cousin sitting there with a smile on her face.

"What…what are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching over Ami!"

Miyuki pointed off to her left behind herself. She thought her cousin's eyes were going to pop out as she saw through the dimly lit room Urawa holding and caressing Ami's hand and her…laughing and smiling.

"Pick your jaw up and start my food. I have some things to tell you."

Numbly Makoto started the grill and began to cook for her cousin, also realizing that Ami's table was the table she had been cooking for most of the night.

"Now listen, after dinner they are going to a movie. A rather romantic one I might add…Mako?"

Makoto was staring at something. Miyuki turned around to see Ami and Urawa nuzzling one another. Cheek to cheek, his mouth to her neck or shoulder…

She's…she's letting someone touch her…

She's letting HIM…touch her…intimately…

Makoto continued to cook, her body knowing the routine, as she felt her heart fall into her stomach.

"She's setting him up Mako."

Makoto snapped out of it and looked at Miyuki.

"She's setting him up Mako. She is going to get revenge on what he did to you and what he's always doing to her."

"No, she's not. She's enjoying it, look, she's smiling…laughing…touching…" Makoto couldn't finish the sentence.

"Damnit Mako. Look at her eyes! Can't you see that everything she's doing, there's no emotion? Can't you tell by her acting, her jaws are clenched?"

Makoto shook her head and looked harder. Miyuki was right. Ami looked like she was going to vomit at any given moment.

I wish I could make her smile.

Suddenly Makoto had an idea. She turned to Miyuki with a smile.

"Mako? What are you…"

Suddenly the grill flared to life as fire rose, lighting up the restaurant and catching all the eyes in the place. Urawa and Ami turned to watch the chief cook, the flames obscuring the view of the face. Urawa excused himself to the restroom, stating that he had seen shows like this. Oooh's and aahh's were muttered as the chief used tricks as they cooked.

"Heads up!"

Ami's eyes snapped to attention as she saw familiar movements at the grill in serving the food. Food was tossed, plates spun, and drinks poured in fancy and well-placed movements of someone who had done it for years. The cook bowed as the patron received the food as a strand of brown hair fell from the hat and green eyes sparkled in the dimming fire. A smile flashed on Ami's face.

Makoto….

She was about to get up and commend Makoto on her show but the person she was serving, a beautiful woman, was talking to her and grabbed her cheek…

"A kiss to thank the chief!" Miyuki said with a laugh.

She leaned in, hand guiding Mako's face by her cheek and leaned in to kiss her cousin on the other cheek.

Ami couldn't believe what she saw; all she knew was that it hurt. As the patron sat back down, she turned and caught eyes with Ami. Instantly Ami felt like a fool as she recognized Miyuki.

Makoto went back into the kitchen, still feeling sick at what she saw Ami and Urawa doing.

Even though she's acting and Urawa is too stupid to see it, it still hurts.

I want that to be me…

Urawa came back from the restroom, coming up behind Ami to kiss her exposed back. Ami had felt him come up behind her but she was not prepared for that bold a movement from him. When his lips left her skin, they were frozen together. He sat down, his eyes wild with fear as he looked at her.

"Don't presume so much, Urawa-kun, or the next thing to be frozen won't be your lips." She said as she stood, releasing his lips from the ice and they left.

**0o0o0**

Three times!

Won't the bastard learn?

Though it was funny every time he tried to see who was doing it.

The cunning and swift Miyuki strikes!

Miyuki sighed as she threw another peanut M&M at Urawa's temple as he leaned in again to try and kiss Ami.

I will not let that girl's first kiss be wasted on the likes of him!

Even if I have to throw my damn shoe at him.

She giggled as her mind began to play through that scenario until she had to throw more of her food at Urawa.

Each time he leaned in, Ami tensed, she could see him with her peripheral vision just as she could see him get hit every time with a piece of food. She let the side of her face Urawa couldn't see, smile widely, though she nearly lost it when Miyuki's aim was off and he was pegged in the eye.

Oh… SCORE!

Mako would have loved that one!

The cunning and swift Miyuki strikes again!

The movie came to a funny part as both Ami and Miyuki thanked the Gods as they finally released their pent up laughter.

Ami knew that her revenge would have to happen soon, she dreaded doing such things, but Urawa had become someone she didn't know anymore. She saw him start to put his arm around her shoulder, as she snuck a look back at Miyuki to let her know that she had plans of her own.

Miyuki understood, but still stood ready, incase he went to kiss her.

"I must say, Ami-san, I find it hard to resist you." He said, his arm completely around her shoulders as his fingers caressed her arm.

Mako, be my strength for what I'm about to say and do.

Ami leaned against him affectionately, nuzzling his neck.

"Do you now? Well, that is the point of me wearing this dress."

All of Urawa's senses were on fire. Ami was his, finally his. He had beaten Makoto and all the others who may have wanted Ami in her lifetime. She was his and his alone. He smiled and rested his head against Ami's.

Miyuki didn't like what she was seeing, but she knew in her heart that Urawa was going to get it where it counted soon as she looked at her watch. She pulled out her laptop and moved the camera for her to see if Urawa was getting any funny ideas about anything. A shocked gasp escaped her mouth as she saw his fingers on Ami's exposed collarbone and chest.

That bastard, he better not go any farther…

Urawa couldn't believe his luck! HE was actually touching Ami's skin; he was touching the skin on her chest.

Better strike while the iron's hot.

He slipped his fingers down a little farther until he was tracing the exposed parts of her breasts. At this mere touch, he could feel himself become horribly aroused and hoped Ami felt the same.

Ami was in agony as his coarse fingers moved farther down.

Just to get his mind off things…

Just to get his mind off things…

Be strong… be strong…

Miyuki couldn't take what Urawa was doing to the one her cousin loved, revenge or not.

She took out bigger artillery to throw at Urawa.

Milk duds, I swear the best candy invented and the most deadly.

She took aim as Urawa moved his head to what looked like he was going to whisper in the girl's ear. Miyuki had a clear target of his temple, knowing she could knock him out, but froze when she heard his voice.

"Ami-san lets go back to Makoto-san's apartment. We can be alone properly." He said, breathing on her ear, mistaking her shudder of disgust for lust.

"I've been waiting for you to say that all night." She replied, nearly throwing up.

Miyuki dropped her milk dud; in fact, she dropped the whole damn box.

The couple rose from their seats, Urawa in an obvious hurry, and Ami looking to an open mouthed and very shocked Miyuki. Ami begged her friend with her eyes to not look at her like that as she walked out of the theater room.

Miyuki got up shortly after and hurried back to Makoto's apartment, looking at her watch.

Mako won't get home till midnight.

Gods I hope this is taken care of before she gets home.

I don't think she could handle walking in and seeing something.

Ami and Urawa got out of the cab and walked into the apartment. Urawa locked the door just as Ami heard a window shut, signaling that Miyuki was in the house. Ami moved to the couch, patting next to her for Urawa to be next to her. She saw that he all but flew to her side, instantly pulling her into his arms. Her body pressed up against his thin lanky body and she couldn't understand for a moment as to why people enjoyed that feeling.

I can feel all of his bones and not to mention his lack of strength.

Gods is he going to keep murmuring those disgusting things in my ear all night?

Why would I want to hear all the things he'd love to do to me?

Miyuki was in position and experiencing the same emotions Ami was, except her disgust was the fact that it was Urawa spouting those things. She loved it when her and Mara were getting hot and heavy and Mara was that close, teasing her with words of promised touches and feelings. She watched as Ami pulled away and straddled Urawa's lap suddenly.

Oh dear gods…

Miyuki looked at her watch and saw that Ami had exactly half an hour to finish her…business…before Makoto got home. She prayed the girl would not come home early from work as she heard Ami begin to talk.

"Urawa-kun tonight was wonderful." She said, rubbing her hands over his chest and shoulders as she sat on him.

He was too shocked to speak at first but leaned back against the couch as he let his feelings in his body take over.

"Hai, Ami-san, tonight has been a wonderful and very unexpected night."

"I can't help it." She said, unbuttoning his jacket.

"Ami-san…"

"Isn't this what you wanted? For us to be together, Urawa-san?" she asked as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Gods of course, Ami-san. I've always wanted that since I met you. I would do anything to have you be with m…"

Urawa nearly choked on his tongue as Ami's soft hands were caressing his now bare chest and stomach. His arousal grew even higher as his breathing drastically changed and he closed his eyes to the feeling of the woman he loved touching him.

"Mmm, Urawa-kun, I'm so glad that Miyuki-san won the bet. What pure power she has over Makoto-chan."

Ami once again fought down vomit as she started to set up Urawa.

"Power?" he mumbled in ecstasy of Ami's touch.

"Of course. Miyuki-san would have to be stronger than Makoto-chan to have won the bet." She said, starting to move her hands down to his pants where she stuck her fingers just slightly under.

Urawa thought he was going to lose it then and there at the feelings Ami was causing him to feel.

"Yes, Miyuki-san had power but she couldn't have beat Makoto-san. I had to help her."

"Help her?" the blue haired girl carefully picked her tone and didn't know how long she would last with the urge that constantly over took her to throw up.

"Yes. I distracted the Amazon at key points of the dance so that her cousin could get in shots where it counted." He replied lost in the feelings his body was experiencing at the hands of his love.

All of Ami's body tensed in anger as Urawa admitted his sin. She knew that Miyuki was somewhere in the house, somewhere close, and she turned her head to the side to signal that she was about to do something.

Miyuki saw the signal and looked at her watch.

Hurry girl!

You only have ten minutes.

Ami began to undo Urawa's pants.

"I'm glad you helped, Urawa-kun. I guess I had put too much faith in Miyuki-san alone; you're so clever to think of such a thing. I should really show you my gratitude." She made herself say, as she made herself unzip his pants.

"Oh gods, Ami-san, yes. That damn Amazon would have crushed Miyuki-san if I hadn't of interfered. To think that Makoto-san could actually have your affections and love, why she's not deserving of such wondrous things. She's just a stupid Amazon jock, too abnormal for anyone to love." He said, his voice husky with lust.

Ami smiled evilly as she let her temper take over at what Urawa had said.

This one is for you Mako-chan…

Urawa let out an ear-shattering scream as his lower appendage was suddenly encased in ice. He was so shocked out of his lust that he didn't even see Ami move off of him and sit in her favorite chair. He turned angrily to the blue haired girl and stood, ready to hurt her.

"You bitch!" he yelled.

"You bastard. How DARE you talk about Makoto-chan like that and how DARE you use your powers against her. I can't believe what you did to her; I saw the things you made her see. Where is the Urawa-kun I know? The kind and caring one who respected the relationship we held?"

"He died the minute that stupid bitch fell in love with you." He hissed at her.

Ami flew from her seat, her knee going straight to ice encased groin of the boy who was once a good friend. Ice shards fell down both of his pant legs as he looked at Ami with tears in his eyes.

"You ever come near me again, call me again, write me again, you will regret it. I never want to see you again. Now get out of my house."

Miyuki whooped for joy as she came from the shadows to laugh in Urawa's broken face.

"Good job there, Ami-chan. I'll make sure this thing finds his way out."

And she did.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Karma is bitch sometimes but will that be the end of Urawa? On a happier note - YAY AMI! XD

Thanks to everyone for the support and still being here!

Chapter 5 will follow shortly!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 5 is here!

Things are starting to progress aren't they? Most chapters after this one will have mature themes of sorts along the way of either language or situations - please be advised!

**0o0o0**

Mara and Miyuki are not part of the Senshi Universe but instead characters created by me for this story. I hope you grow to love them like I have.

Suki and Keichi are not part of the Senshi Universe but also characters created by me for this story. I don't like them so neither should you :P

**0o0o0**

First and foremost I do not own any Sailor Moon character in this Fanfic. The only thing I can lay claim to are any/all characters that I have made up (which will be indicated in the chapters to come).

This Fic was written a few years ago (as you will notice with MOST of my fics) and I had just wanted a good Ami x Makoto story that wasn't 'oh hi, I like you we should do it' in three sentences. I wanted a bit more substance. As it stands this story isn't finished, not yet, but it will be because I can't just leave two of my favorite characters hanging like that!

**Things to take note about reading this fic:** I like their original Japanese names, some Japanese words are used, I have/will be putting my own personal spin on the Senshi Powers they have (as in, just how MUCH they can do), this is a YURI fic so be prepared for what that will entail, I will be having a few of our beloved Senshi breaking out of their safe zones, and finally - I just love Love.

* * *

Makoto trudged her tired body up the three flights of stairs to her apartment. It had been one hell of a day for her both emotionally and physically. All she wanted to do was crash on her bed and sleep. Well, AFTER she heard about Ami's 'date' and after the beating Urawa would receive if he had done anything. She unlocked the door to her apartment, frowning as she saw ice shards all over the floor.

Ice shards?

Does that mean Ami had to…

She rushed to her bedroom to find it empty. Panic went through her until she heard one of the most agonizing sounds in her life. Her bathroom door was shut slightly, the sound coming from there. Peeking in she saw Ami in a pair of pajamas, Miyuki holding her from behind, as she was vomiting. Makoto didn't want to further embarrass her friend with her presence there, so she pointed her finger to the exposed neck of her cousin and sent a charge that would cause the hair on the back of her neck to rise.

Miyuki felt her hair rise and carefully looked toward the door where she saw a green eye staring back at her. Then she saw it leave and knew that Makoto was home. She turned her attention back to the blue haired girl who had been heaving her guts out for the last half an hour. Ami was shaking so badly at the strain her body was going through that Miyuki couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Hell I think I'd be vomiting too if I had to do what she did tonight.

"Ne, Ami-chan, I'm proud of you." She whispered in the girl's ear as she pulled her back after the latest upheaval of her dinner.

Makoto's ears perked at her cousin's words. After leaving the sight of Miyuki, she sat silently outside the bathroom door.

"It took a lot of strength for you to be touched by him and to return those unfelt affections. It also took a lot of strength to do what you did to him, even when he was once a close friend." She said as she used the washcloth to gently clean Ami's sweat drenched face.

"You have no idea how horrible it was to touch him like I was, to have him touch me, and say those thi…" she started to rasp out but rushed forward to vomit again.

"It's alright Ami-chan, just let the poison out of your system. I know your skin is clean because you were so red after the shower, you rubbed yourself raw!"

The toilet flushed and Makoto took her leave of the bedroom, knowing that Miyuki would put Ami to bed, and began to clean up the melting ice.

"I'm done now, Miyuki-san." The girl rasped out.

Miyuki picked up the weak girl and put her in Makoto's bed, remembering how Mara liked to sleep and assumed Ami did as well, as she put a pillow next to the girl.

"No, I can't sleep here, you and Makoto-chan…"

"Shush girl. Makoto will understand and don't worry about us. We've slept in smaller things than a couch. There IS an advantage to having such a tall cousin and I suppose being short too." She said with a laugh as she covered Ami up.

"But…"

"But nothing, you've had a rough night and you need your rest. You are coming with Mara and I to the Hot Springs right?"

"Hai, I don't think I'll be going back to the Seminar. I hope Makoto-chan can go."

"She will, even if she doesn't know it yet. Now, get your rest and if you need one of us, just throw Mako's clock at the door." A grin crossed her face.

"And don't tell me for a moment that you're not use to needing someone. I know your type Mizuno Ami, I happen to be dating one myself!" A mock stern voice came from her lips as the girl smiled.

"Hai, Miyuki-san." She said.

"Iie, call me Miyuki-chan."

Ami smiled for the second time that night as the door shut and wishing that instead of a pillow against her back, it were Makoto.

**0o0o0**

Miyuki saw Makoto finishing up cleaning the ice and when she stood back up, she just looked at her cousin.

Makoto threw her rag through the cut away that lead to the kitchen, hearing the rag plop into the sink and walk to her cousin, wrapping her arms around her waist. The shorter girl wrapped her arms around Makoto and held her tightly as she was picked up. No words were spoken, or needed to be, as a blanket and pillow were fetched and laid on the couch. Taking on familiar positions from years ago, Makoto lay down, Miyuki still wrapped around her as she pulled a blanket around them and settled down, turning off the light. Silence went between the two for what seemed like hours until Miyuki moved farther up Makoto, her head placed next to her cousins on the pillow as she nuzzled her nose against her ear.

"You would have been very upset tonight if you had seen the things I did, but you also would have been very proud of her as well." Miyuki whispered into Makoto's ear.

"I know and I know you probably recorded it all." She whispered back.

"For you to see and to know what happened. Ami spent the last forty-five minutes vomiting because of the things tonight."

"I am so sorry she had to go through that."

"I know." Miyuki said as she brought a hand up to Makoto's cheek, turning her face so her cheek was against her own.

"Are you coming to the Hot Springs, Mako?"

"Hai, they gave me two weeks off. I know we won't be there that long, but it will still be nice to have off. How long ARE we staying at the Hot Springs?"

"A week."

Makoto smiled suddenly as her memories began to play in her mind. Miyuki smiled as well.

"You're thinking about it, ne?"

"Hai, those thoughts of the Hot Springs always make me happy and comfort me when I'm alone but at the same time, I feel so ashamed for what I did to you." She stated.

Miyuki shook her head, knowing that her same memories had kept her company through the years, making her happy, even when she had met Mara.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed, it wasn't your fault and you know it. I had started it and because of how things were at the time, you couldn't help yourself, though how you made it up to me was nicer."

A sigh escaped Makoto's mouth as she laid there, thinking about it. Miyuki tried to comfort her cousin from the memories that happened so long ago, that only they and Mara knew.

"Mara will be here later today."

"Let me guess, ten huh?"

"You know her, always punctual and always at the same time." She smiled.

"It will be nice to see her, I hope she likes Ami."

"You KNOW she will. I'm almost scared she'll fall in love with Ami and you and I'll be left alone."

"I don't think Mara could leave you for Ami. She loves you too much and even when you get up to use the toilet, that damn girl whines about missing you." Makoto said in fake exasperation.

"Oh hush you! You're just jealous that my Ami is taller and cuter."

"I don't even have an Ami, Yuki, and you know it. I think after this whole Urawa incident and him touching her, I'm sure I'll never be able to touch her." A sigh escaped her lips.

"Baka, Ami has a good head on her shoulders. She will find out that your touch is nothing like Urawa's and that it is something to treasure and cherish each and every time she receives it." She stated, nuzzling against Makoto again and moving her face so that they were forehead to forehead.

"I would treasure her, Yuki, give her anything her heart desired. She's so amazing, so smart, and Gods so beautiful. Everyone thinks her eyes are so sad all the time, and I suppose they are, but if you look deep enough you can see them sparkle when she's happy or excited." Makoto closed her eyes with a sigh.

"You really love her, ne, Mako?"

"Hai, more than anything in this world. Makoto will always protect Ami, just as Jupiter protects Mercury. Even if she had wanted Urawa, I would have never said a word and supported her, that is how much I love her." She said, knowing that in her heart she truly loved Ami.

Makoto felt something wet fall on her face and without opening her eyes, she moved her hand to Miyuki's face to wipe away the tears.

"Yuki, why are you crying?"

"Because, little one, I'm almost jealous."

The figure from the slightly open bedroom door nearly gasped as she heard that statement. Ami had woken up after she heard something in the kitchen make a loud noise and stood at the door, watching and listening to the two of her friends.

Jealous?

"Jealous, Yuki? Whatever for?"

"After Suki, you and I had gotten so close and even when I found Mara, we still were close, if not stronger. I know it's selfish of me and I know Ami isn't one of those girl's, but, if she wants to be with you…you won't forget your cousin, ne?"

"Yuki, you know I never could." Makoto said smiling and pulling the girl into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Mako." She cried softly on her cousin.

"Don't be, remember I was the same way when you found Mara. Now go to sleep, you've had a long night."

Miyuki rearranged herself on Makoto, gently kissing her cousin's lips before settling down.

"Goodnight, Mako."

"Goodnight, Yuki."

Ami gently closed the door and lay back in Makoto's bed. Her mind played over what she had just seen and heard, mixed feelings coming to her. She was so happy that Makoto felt that way about her, she couldn't believe it. But she was also jealous. Jealous at how Miyuki got to sleep and kiss Makoto like that. She knew that in the affection department, she had a lot to learn and she had a lot to get comfortable with, but when it came to Makoto, she didn't have that fear. All she had was desire.

I wonder what they were talking about…

What was the 'incident'…

Ami rolled over in bed, breathing deeply of Makoto's scent that was embedded in the pillows as an exhausted sleep took hold of her.

**0o0o0**

A yawn escaped the blue haired girl's mouth as she sat up in bed, stretching. The alarm clock said ten thirty.

Ten thirty!

Gods I over slept!

Mara is already here.

As if on cue, laughter erupted from the living room. Ami quickly dressed, doing her bathroom things, and opened the door. She walked to the living room, her eyes going wide at what she saw.

"Come on Mako! You are getting out of shape, you use to do this faster."

"You've gained weight Mara! I could go faster because you were lighter!"

"Gained weight? I'll have you know the only weight I've gained is more brain mass."

"Oh shut up you two! Here I come!"

Ami watched as Miyuki jumped from the couch and onto Makoto, with whom she assumed was Mara, laying on Makoto's back as she did push ups. Ami expected Makoto to crash to the ground but she carried on in her push-ups.

"Sugoi my little Mako. You've gotten stronger! Do them one handed, I've always loved watching you do them one handed."

"You love watching her do anything like that. Sometimes I wonder if you aren't secretly in love with my cousin."

"In love with Mako? Iie. You know how I love you, Mako, right?"

"Hai Mara, I know you love me but are hopelessly in love with the shorter and older version of me." She laughed as she pushed up into the air and landed one handed to start those push ups.

"Which reminds me, when do I get to meet the woman who's stolen my Mako's heart?"

"Whenever she wakes up, she had a very rough night last night and I couldn't bare to wake her up when you got here."

"Well, I'm awake now so you don't have to worry." She said, smiling.

Three heads popped up to look at Ami, though their eyes all went wide as the surprise of Ami's voice made Makoto lose her concentration and made them all go tumbling. Ami laughed and walked to the mess of tangled women. She helped Miyuki up, who in turn helped Mara and finally Makoto.

"Ami-chan, Ohayou." Miyuki smiled.

"Hai, Ohayou. Tsukari Mara."

"Mizuno Ami. Nice to meet you Tsukari-san, I've heard a lot about you." She said, shaking the woman's hand.

"Call me Mara-san and then later Mara-chan if you like and I've heard a lot about you as well, Twin." She said with a smile, taking off her ball cap.

Long blue hair fell from the hat, settling just below her backside as she smiled at Ami.

"Wow, Ami-chan. Now you know what you'd look like with long hair." Makoto said.

"Do you like it? A few years ago I decided to grow it out, just to see what it would look like. My children love it." Mara said giggling.

"Children?" Ami asked, very confused.

"Hai, Mara's a Resident Doctor at a Children's Hospital."

Ami blinked and couldn't believe just how alike this woman was to her. True Mara was a few inches taller than herself and more than likely older, but the resemblance between them was uncanny. Blue hair, blue eyes, fair skin, blue somewhere in their clothing and the same characteristics.

Though, Mara is a little bit more comfortable with things than I am.

My mother would never believe this.

"I let them brush and do my hair when I have breaks. It makes them happy and feels good, so I don't really mind." She blushed.

Ami blushed as well.

"Oh Gods, Mako we're in for a hell of a week. They look alike, they want or have the same professions, both are brains, and even though Mara is a little more outspoken they both blush." Miyuki said with playful exasperation.

"Hey there! It took me a long time to get outspoken, thank you. I've never heard you OR Mako complain since then." She folded her arms across her chest, pretending to pout.

"Oh, poor baby, here let Yuki make it better."

Ami watched as Miyuki pushed Mara down on the couch, kissing her deeply. She turned her back quickly, not wanting to intrude, as a blush went throughout her whole face. Makoto laughed as she shook her head at her two cousins. Mara wasn't her real cousin yet, but they were close enough that she considered the woman that.

"Come on Ami-chan, let's start breakfast as these two love birds catch up." She said as they walked to the kitchen.

"You two could always join!" Mara said after them, giggling.

Makoto laughed but stopped suddenly was she walked into the back of Ami, who was frozen in a blush at what Mara had said.

"She was just teasing, Ami-chan. She didn't really mean it."

"H…hai." Ami stuttered as she continued to walk, beginning to take out makings for a sandwich from the fridge.

Mara and Miyuki cuddled on the couch as they heard the other girl's making lunch.

"It's nice to see you Mar." Miyuki whispered.

"Hai, three weeks without seeing each other is hell. I'm glad we set up this next week together." She smiled down at her lover.

There was silence between them for a few moments as they listened to the girls make lunch.

"You need to treat Ami-chan delicately, love, she's still like how you use to be."

"Nani?"

"She and Mako aren't together, even though they love each other and each without the other knowing. So don't hurt the beginnings of their budding love. Ami is also very shy and cold like how you use to be."

"Really? That girl IS my twin." She giggled.

The girl's came out with sandwiches and tea, Ami still blushing as she sat down the sandwiches she was carrying. Mara looked over the girl as they all began to eat, getting to know the girl without her even knowing.

"So, what are the plans?" Makoto asked, sipping her tea.

"Well, getting packed, hopping in your truck, and driving to the Hot Springs. When we get to the Hot Springs, the rest is up to you two." Miyuki said.

"Geez, good thing I have a big truck." Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Are you ever going to let me drive it?" Mara asked loving the expression she'd get Makoto to make.

"No, she's my baby!" Makoto all but gasped in shock, not disappointing Mara in the slightest.

"No one gets to drive her but me because I do all the work on her. If you work on her, then I'll let you drive."

"Ewe, that's a strong woman's job. Dainty hands such as mine can not possibly get covered in grease and grim." She mocked.

"Well, then I guess you'll never drive her." She grinned.

The smaller blue haired girl watched the exchange between her older self and Makoto, smiling. She knew how Makoto felt about her truck and laughed out loud at sudden memories.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her.

"Makoto-chan, do you remember when you told Usagi that and one day while you were working on your truck she tried to help?"

Makoto groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"She put oil in the transmission, thinking it was transmission fluid. It took me TWO weeks to fix!"

Mara laughed until there were tears in her eyes. It was good to be back around Makoto and Miyuki.

Just like old times.

Their laughter was cut short as a knock on the door came.

"I'll get it Makoto-chan. You stay here and catch up." She said still chuckling.

It will be nice to get to know them better.

The Hot Springs will be wonderful.

Ami opened the door and was suddenly slapped so hard she flew into the wall. All three girls ran to the sound of the crash, Mara immediately running to Ami to see if she was all right.

The attacker walked into the apartment, fuming.

"You stupid bitch! I'll kill you for what you did to me!"

Miyuki held Makoto back as the girl had started to charge. Urawa stood there, angry as hell and looked at Ami, who was getting to her feet. He rushed forward to hit her again but came to a screeching halt as he finally took notice of the woman who was helping her up. Blue eyes burned into his and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Ami-san? My Ami-san?"

"If that's how you treat the real Ami-san, then I'd hate to be her." Mara spoke, handing Ami over to Miyuki.

"You're Ami-san, but you're not." He said, his anger completely gone.

"And you're a dead man." Makoto spat as she cocked her fist back and connected with Urawa's stomach.

Urawa went flying out of the door, Makoto hot on his trail.

"I'll really kill you this time Urawa-kun, you hit my Ami!" she raged as she hit him again and again.

"Makoto-chan, stop! You'll kill him!"

Makoto turned to the person who spoke the words to see Ami standing there, her beautiful face red where Urawa hit her. Makoto walked toward Ami, gently turning her face to see the pain inflicted. Gently she caressed the stinging cheek with her fingers as Miyuki walked past them to take care of a passed out Urawa.

Mara watched the tender care-taking Makoto was giving Ami and her stomach turned into knots. She saw Ami walk into Makoto's arms suddenly that made the taller girl's eyes go wide for a moment, but then gently hold her.

I don't know you yet, Ami, but if you break my Mako like Suki did…

Mara shook the thoughts from her head as Miyuki came back into the apartment, ushering them all in.

"Let's get packed people and then head to the Hot Springs. We have to be there to claim our rooms or they get given away."

Everyone finished packing in less than an hour and hopped into Makoto's truck. Makoto was driving, of course, while Ami was next to her with Miyuki beside Ami and finally Mara at the window. Chatter went between the four women in the truck, to get to know each other better.

"Ne, Ami-chan, I know some things about that Urawa character but given what I've seen of him, I can't understand how someone of your personality would be friends with him." Mara said out of now where.

"The Urawa-kun that I knew wasn't the one you saw. He was a kind and gentle person, smart and honest. I knew that he had feelings for me and I had assumed we had come to an agreement that only friendship would be between us." She said with a sigh.

There was silence in the truck for a while as they made their way to the Hot Springs. Ami's eyes went wide as she felt Miyuki fall against her shoulder, sound asleep.

"Ano, Mara-san…" she said a little nervous.

"She does that in the car. Don't worry, she won't drool." She said with a smile.

"Demo…"

"Mara's not a jealous girlfriend and anyone that knows Yuki knows that she sleeps where she sleeps." Makoto said with a laugh as Ami blushed.

"Hai." Her blush still across her face as she felt Miyuki snuggle against her.

Once again silence came over the truck as they traveled. A few hours later after Ami had fallen asleep against Miyuki; they were finally at their destination. Makoto put the truck into park and looked over the two sleeping girls.

"Well, seems as it's just you and me Mako." Mara said with a smile.

"So it seems. Who gets to wake them up?"

"No one, I'll run in real quick to check us in and then we'll carry them to a room and then hit the Springs." She said, with a smile as she dashed off.

Makoto smiled and looked at Ami sleeping soundly against her cousin. She couldn't wait for them to relax at the Hot Springs or for Ami to get to know her cousins better. Makoto saw Mara reach the truck and began to gather Ami into her arms as Mara did the same with Miyuki. Makoto followed Mara to the two rooms that they would share.

She feels so good in my arms.

She's so light and looks so gentle just lying there.

I wish I could do this every night.

Mara looked at the dreamy look Makoto had on her face and couldn't help but smile, as she knew that she was giving Miyuki the same look. It never ceased to amaze her after so many years together she was still just in love with her as she was the first day they got together. Mara's thoughts were cut short as she saw the room numbers.

"Yours and Ami's room is 34 while Yuki's and mine is 35. Which one should we put them in?"

"Probably your room so Yuki won't freak out when she wakes up."

"I agree. You know if she wakes up in something that isn't familiar she freaks out. What a habit!" she giggled softly as she tucked her love in on the futon.

"Ami's pretty calm. She can sleep anywhere really." Makoto stated as she tucked her own love in as well, gently brushing some hair out of her face.

Once the sleeping girls were tucked in to their counterparts and hopeful counterparts liking, the other two hit the Hot Springs.

**0o0o0**

Blue eyes fluttered open as movement from beside her gently jostled from her sleep.

"Ami-chan. Wake up, I get a feeling those two are Hot Springing without us."

Ami stretched and looked around, confused for a moment as to where she was but soon remembering she was at the Hot Springs.

"You don't really think they would?" she said, stretching once again but laughed when she saw that her swimsuit was set out.

"Knowing Mara? Yes, she just LOVES getting Mako half naked."

Ami blinked and just looked at Miyuki.

"No, no, no, not like that!" she said laughing at the look the Mara look alike had.

"She just admires Makoto's body."

Well who wouldn't?

I wouldn't mind feeling it against my own again…

Ami blushed at her own thoughts but frowned as she saw the bruise forming on her cheek where Urawa slapped her. She moved her hand up to touch it but hissed in response as it stung with pain.

"Makoto would have killed him you know. I still can't believe he hit you like that." Miyuki spat with disgust as she walked behind a changing blind.

"I almost can't believe it either but so much has happened in the last few days I don't even know where to begin to start arranging my thoughts."

Miyuki stepped out from behind the changing blind in a green two-piece that was modest but complimentary to her figure. She noticed Ami in a blue one piece and had to smile.

Just like Mara, to a T, until we exposed her to the joy of being alive.

"Lets go, Ami-chan. We need to find our other halves and chew them out for having fun without us!" she said smiling wide.

"Hai." She said with a smile of her own.

**0o0o0**

"Gods this feels good."

Both women leaned back in the hot spring and smiled, letting the hot water relax all their muscles.

"I bet it really feels good for you, after what Yuki said you have been through the last couple days." She said, turning to look at her friend.

"Yeah, but it's okay though. Ami's happy and safe now and that's all that matters to me. Not to mention you and Yuki are here, that always makes everything better." Makoto smiled.

"Of course we make things fun! I wouldn't know fun if it you and Yuki hadn't showed me what I was missing. I will admit, I didn't think I could have fun AND study at the same time."

"You sound just like Ami. It used to upset me that she didn't want to go out with us and do things or even just hang out other than for our study sessions."

Ami and Miyuki stood at the door of the hot spring Makoto and Mara were lounging in, listening with shocked expressions. They saw that their friends' backs were to them but their voices were loud and clear.

"Upset?"

"Well not like angry upset but sad upset. I understood her need to be the best and to get good grades, though the others never have understood that and we're all already in college. Oddly, different colleges but we still do the same old things together, especially since they got out earlier than I did this semester."

"Think she submerges herself to hide something?" Mara asked stretching.

"Ami hide something? I suppose we all have things to hide. Rei's love for Minako so she stays Shine induced, Minako's love for Rei she herself dating boys constantly, Usagi wanting us to believe she's still a virgin so she acts blonde…"

Ami's eyes bugged at the thought of the Princess not being that.

"You for your true power and loving my twin so you work out, stay alone, and cook with some cleaning on the side." Mara finished for her.

The girls watched as Makoto stood up in the water, a green bikini covering her body as she shook her head.

She looks so beautiful in her bathing suit…

"It's getting harder and harder to make myself look like this." She said as she watched Mara stand, a blue bikini also covering her body and place a hand on her stomach.

"You're so smooth and flat Mako, why do you keep it like that?"

Makoto dropped her head, casting a shadow over her face as Ami turned to look at Miyuki.

"What is she talking about?" she whispered.

"Ami-chan, there are some things I can't tell you." She responded, looking at the girl but had to turn her head.

Ami turned to look at Makoto and saw electricity start to spark off her body.

"It's alright Mako just relax. Ami's asleep and you don't have to hide anymore."

"She would hate me if I really showed her what I looked like." The shadows still covering her face as she spoke, her bangs casting their shadows over her eyes.

"Then she isn't the girl for you, Mako, and I believe that she is. She's in love with you even if she doesn't know it yet. Onegai, release yourself." She said, caressing Makoto's stomach gently as if coaxing her.

Ami's eyes once more bugged as she saw Makoto's feminine toneless body suddenly change into something still feminine but muscles starting to tone themselves and bulge. A grunt from Makoto escaped as the transformation completed itself and she stood a couple inches taller.

Mara looked at the woman standing in front of her and couldn't believe what she saw. Makoto had gotten a lot stronger and it showed with her body. She ran her hands softly over the now rippled stomach of her friend with a gentle smile.

"Beautiful as ever Mako." She said, pressing herself against the body before her.

Miyuki watched the exchange between her lover and cousin with a smile and a warm feeling in her heart. Mara always took care of Makoto when she couldn't, that security always made her smile. She turned her sight to Ami, watching the girl as she took in the site of Makoto for the first time. The girl's hand was to her mouth and the other over her chest as her eyes took in the sight before her, well as much as Mara didn't cover. She watched as a single tear welled up and rolled down Ami's cheek, freezing as it fell off her cheek to only shatter on the floor.

The silence of the room was broken as both Mara and Makoto turned to the source of the sound.

"Who's there?" Mara asked, angry that their moment had been ruined but smiled suddenly as she saw Miyuki and Ami walk in.

"You guys are up." Makoto said, her normal look returned as both smiling faces of Ami and Miyuki greeted them when they entered the hot water.

"We are and shame on you both for relaxing without us! Mara you know I love you in your bikini." Miyuki said as she moved over and hugged her lover.

"It was my fault, Yuki, I needed to relax my muscles." Makoto said moving over to Ami.

"Well, I'll forgive you if…" she finished saying by pointing to her cheek.

Makoto laughed and moved closer to kiss the cheek of her cousin, a whine coming from Mara.

"Not fair Mako!" she said pointing to her own.

"Alright, alright! Can't spoil one girl without the other." She said kissing Mara's cheek as the girl smiled.

"That's right. Now kiss Ami-chan's cheek so she doesn't feel left out either and then we can finish soaking." Miyuki said as she and Mara sat down in the water, watching both girls' faces turn bright red.

"No, it's alright. Ami-chan isn't one for affections that way and I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable." Makoto said, bowing to Ami rather shyly to make sure there was no offense to be taken in her words.

Ami bowed back as she found herself blushing.

I don't think I would mind a kiss from you, Makoto…

You could kiss me if you wanted…

"Arigatou, Makoto-chan." She said, sinking into the warm water to understand why her mind said one thing but her mouth another.

Mara and Miyuki just looked to one another and then to the girls as they had their heads turned from one another and blushing, both in the water.

"Well maybe we'll change that." Mara said with a sly smile.

"Hai, I wager that Ami-chan will want Mako's affections by the end of the trip." Miyuki said with a smile of her own.

"That's enough you two. Stop embarrassing Ami-chan. We're here to relax and have fun with each other, not trying to set each other up. Doing so without knowing Ami-chan's preference is also very rude and not to mention embarrassing. Ami-chan is a grown woman and can decide for herself whose affections she'll one day want." She said, pointing to her cousins and then turning her body to face Ami.

"Gomen nasi Ami-chan for what they were implying and for embarrassing you. Just pay them no attention and no attention to what they say about things of that sort either." Her blush still apparent on her face as she leaned back and closed her eyes, relaxing in the water.

But I wouldn't mind if you did want my affections.

I would give them to you anytime you wanted them…

Ami just sat there, blushing and looking down at the water in front of her, her mind lost in her own thoughts. Mara and Miyuki looked once again between the other two girls and smiled.

Let them play the denial game all they want but sooner or later they will share their love.

Mara just smiled at her thoughts and took Mako's lead in relaxing.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: So...are you getting curious yet? *insert dramatic music*

I know in this chapter Makoto and her Senshi Powers have taken such a turn not to mention how she interacts with Mara and Miyuki (these are the Universe changes I spoke of). I hope that while it is beginning to become very Out of Character for our two girls in more ways than one, you are still enjoying the story. I just always wondered what t would be like if their Powers were more than what they seemed - so I explored it :)

Thanks to everyone for the support and still being here!

Chapter 6 to follow shortly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 6 is here!

Enjoy the wonders to come!

Most chapters after this one will have mature themes of sorts along the way of either language or situations - please be advised!

**0o0o0**

Mara and Miyuki are not part of the Senshi Universe but instead characters created by me for this story. I hope you grow to love them like I have.

Suki and Keichi are not part of the Senshi Universe but also characters created by me for this story. I don't like them so neither should you :P

**0o0o0**

First and foremost I do not own any Sailor Moon character in this Fanfic. The only thing I can lay claim to are any/all characters that I have made up (which will be indicated in the chapters to come).

This Fic was written a few years ago (as you will notice with MOST of my fics) and I had just wanted a good Ami x Makoto story that wasn't 'oh hi, I like you we should do it' in three sentences. I wanted a bit more substance. As it stands this story isn't finished, not yet, but it will be because I can't just leave two of my favorite characters hanging like that!

**Things to take note about reading this fic:** I like their original Japanese names, some Japanese words are used, I have/will be putting my own personal spin on the Senshi Powers they have (as in, just how MUCH they can do), this is a YURI fic so be prepared for what that will entail, I will be having a few of our beloved Senshi breaking out of their safe zones, and finally - I just love Love.

* * *

Ami bolted up in bed as she felt someone using their powers and looked wildly around the dark room to find the source. From the doors that led outside to the porch she saw flashes come now and then. She ran to the doors.

Gods don't let her be hurt or in trouble…

Ami threw open the door and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Makoto with Mara and Miyuki, all three of them laughing softly as Makoto sent electricity up their arms to make their hair stand on end.

"Fun times Mako! It's been forever since we've played this game." Mara said, her braid standing up on its own.

"Hai! But now do the other trick with the hair to Mara and I that you used to do with us, Mako." She said smiling.

"What trick?" Mara asked.

"Just watch."

Makoto released their hands and turned her attention to the braids of her cousins. Closing her eyes she brought her arms up and began to conduct to music only she could hear. Ami watched in awe as the braids released themselves and a new braid began to form, one of blue and brown hair. Makoto dropped her hands and opened her eyes, laughing at the look on Mara's face.

"Mako! I didn't know you could do something like that!"

"Of course I can. It's really simple, just work with the poles and bend them to my will really." She said, stretching her arms above her head with a smile.

"Always knew you weren't a dumb jock." Miyuki said as she released her hair from Mara's and laid herself between Mara's legs and up against her body.

"How can I be a dumb jock with Ami basically taking care of all our studying? I mean, even if she didn't care so much about our grades I would anyway." A smile crossing her face.

"You'd only care because your grades would impress her." Mara said, wiggling her finger.

"We'll I would yeah. I mean I'd like to talk about things with her other than cooking or boys or something. I'm a cook and all I know is cook things, a little science never hurt either. I think I would bore her about my flowers too but like I said, go science!" she said laughing.

"Especially when it could help you get the girl of your dreams?" Miyuki said, pointing to Mara with a smile.

"You wouldn't have had to know all those complex formulas to catch me, Yuki, and you know it. You're romance and persistence is what won me over." She replied, leaning her head down to kiss her lover's head.

"Oh yeah right. You met me and when I introduced you to Mako you just used me to be around her." A pout covered the smaller version of Makoto.

"Oh well, what can you do? Mako is a hottie." Mara said, playing.

Makoto and Mara released a laugh while Miyuki laid there in shock but then smirking.

"Fine, I see how you girls are. Go and have your love affair, that leaves little Ami-chan all alone for me to woo and love." She said.

Both girls' laughter was cut short at those words. Makoto sighed and looked down while Mara scolded Miyuki.

"You two could probably have a better chance at getting her than I could."

Ami's heart began to get that pang in it once again like it did when Makoto had seen Urawa and her at her own home that one night. The pang consumed Ami's heart so much she took a tentative step forward that only to be caught in the sight of Mara and Miyuki.

Don't say that Mako, you could get me…

"Little one, you'll get her one day. You're the most compassionate, beautiful, and loving woman I've ever known. Don't worry." Miyuki said as she moved to Makoto, hugging her tight and kissing her forehead.

"I agree with Yuki because you're the only girl that could give her a run for her money and you know how picky I am. We love you, little one, but we're going to go to bed." She said, also hugging Makoto and winking at Ami as she stood and kissed Makoto goodnight.

"Night guys and thanks, tonight was fun. Thanks too for the Hot Springs and taking Ami." Makoto said, smiling back at them.

"Anything for you Mako, you know that."

Makoto watched them leave and heaved a sigh as she sat on the porch, looking out at the moon.

I'd never be able to get Ami, not after what Urawa did to her.

I mean, how awkward was today in the hot spring?

I don't even know if she likes girls like that anyway.

Ami heard Makoto sigh again as she walked softly to her friend who seemed to be deep in thought. Very carefully she put her hand on Makoto's shoulder and after a moment, squeezed it tight.

"You may look like Mara but you aren't as confident as she is." Makoto said as she turned to look at Ami with a smile, patting a seat next to her.

"Confidence has never been my strong point." She said sitting and looking at the moon, knowing very well that only the functions of the brain was her strength.

"Just as controlling my temper hasn't been for me either." A laugh escaped her lips as she smiled at Ami.

Gods she's beautiful under the moonlight.

Damn Urawa for taking advantage of that.

Carefully, Makoto moved her hand slowly to Ami's face to gently caress the bruise that covered its cheek.

"Gomen, Ami-chan."

Ami just looked at Makoto to see tears in her eyes as her fingers traced around the bruise.

"It wasn't your fault, Makoto-chan." She said.

"Iie, if I had answered the door I could have stopped it or if I had been faster I could have…"

"Ne, Makoto-chan, it's alright. Senshi healing should have it gone by the morning." She said, covering Makoto's hand with her own.

Makoto nodded and moved her hand, looking back up at the moon.

"I hope that while you're here you're able to have some fun and get to know my cousins better too. I know you'd rather be studying most of the time or reading, so I took out three hours of each day we're here so you could do that. It would give me time to work out, Mara time to study, and Yuki to train so it wouldn't be like you were being an inconvenience. I just know you have more fun studying than hanging out."

Ami was quiet for a while.

"That's only half true really."

"Nani?"

"True, I love studying and I'd rather be doing that than other things, but there are a few things I love doing even more than studying." She said blushing and playing with the fabric of her pajama set.

"Collecting Sailor Senshi statues off of Ebay?"

A crimson blush painted itself on blue haired girls face as Makoto smiled with a soft chuckle.

"Well, that too I suppose but not what I had in mind."

"Then what?" Makoto said with a smile still on her face as she picked up a rock and threw it into the air above her head.

"I love being with you…"

Makoto froze in her place not even wincing as the rock fell back to the earth to hit her square in the forehead. She turned her head to look at Ami only to see those sad eyes staring back at her with truth.

"Really?"

"H…h…hai."

Once again a smile crossed Makoto's face as she moved her arm out to gently pull Ami closer to her. Ami felt Makoto's arm wrap around her shoulders and instead of flinching away, she leaned against her friends shoulder.

I feel so safe…

So warm…

Blue eyes closed with sleep as green ones sparkled with joy.

Maybe there is a chance…

Makoto thought to herself happily as she picked up the already sleeping senshi of ice and put her to bed, watching over her until sleep claimed her as well.

**0o0o0**

Makoto slowly opened her eyes and yawned, stretching out all her sore muscles, or at least she tried. Her movements were constrained as she looked down to see that Ami had moved in her sleep. A slight smile covered Makoto's face as she realized she forgot to put a pillow next to Ami when she tucked her in.

Ami nuzzled deeper against the pillow she was holding, reveling in the softness that seemed to hold and caress her body and face. A scent so wonderful seemed to be on the pillow and the more she pressed herself against it the deeper the scent became.

Such a wondrous smell…

I could get lost in it forever…

Flowers and…

Ami's eyes shot open only to be greeted by…

She released her hold on Makoto and bolted out the door but as she opened it a half asleep, bed ruffled Mara was blocking her path.

"Whoa there, Ami-san! That bad of a bathroom run?" she asked with a smile.

"Hai!" she all but screamed and ran passed the confused woman.

Makoto had sat up in her bed and shook her head. Mara moved to the bed and crawled in next to her, cuddling. By the time she was comfortable, a Miyuki in the same state as herself, crawled on the other side of Makoto.

"Well good morning to the both of you as well."

Yawns were given in response as was cuddling closer.

"I would kiss you good morning but I fear I have kitten breath." Mara said.

"Like that's ever stopped you." Miyuki said with a laugh.

Mara stuck out her tongue and turned her attention back to Makoto.

"Why did Ami leave here like someone had told her a patient was dying?"

"I forgot to put a pillow next to her last night when she fell asleep and when she woke up this morning, it dawned on her that I had become her pillow as she slept."

Miyuki giggled and moved her face to the front of Makoto's pajama shirt, breathing deeply of it. She pulled her head back laughing until there were tears in her eyes.

"No wonder she ran away like she did! Poor girl's probably never been that close to a pair let alone a pair that big!"

All three girls laughed till the other two had tears and they couldn't breath.

"Nothing wrong with big ones. I'm kinda stuck with them as it is." Makoto said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

She knew that Miyuki never made fun of her body neither did Mara. She understood they were laughing at the situation and never at her.

"Oh but Mako, we're in the same boat. I have ones the same size as yours while Yuki's are built like Ami's." Mara said with a grin and moving to hold her own for emphasis of her statement.

Makoto sat up and held hers, looking back and forth between her and Mara's.

"Ne, I think mine are a little bigger Mara."

"No way, mine are." She said pressing hers closer to Makoto's.

"Fine, Yuki, be the judge." Makoto said.

A grin as big as Tokyo spread over Miyuki's face as she put one hand on her lover's breast and the other on her cousins and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Try not to enjoy this too much, Yuki." Mara said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at Makoto.

"Why can't I? The women I love most are practically holding their breasts out for me touch and I can't enjoy it?" she pouted and looked at them both.

Ami watched from the door at the happenings that were taking place in the room and she couldn't believe it. There was a feeling deep inside of her that she couldn't explain but there was also a feeling in the forefront that she could, jealousy. She wanted to be Miyuki right now, not for the fact that she was touching Mara, but for Makoto. Her eyes were transfixed on the squeezes and grabs Miyuki's hands were making and the feeling of jealousy grew as well as the other she couldn't explain, a deep unfamiliar throbbing within her.

"Mara's are bigger but Mako's are fuller." Miyuki finally said with a professional air and released them.

"Fuller, ne?" Makoto squeezed herself in different ways.

"Mako, you're going to have to stop that. I may not be able to hold myself back if you keep doing that." Mara said with a laugh.

Ami couldn't understand that throbbing feeling in her. Logically she knew it was, but emotionally she had no clue. Just watching Makoto touch herself like that almost made uncontrollable desire come over Ami.

I want to touch you so bad, Makoto…

The girl blushed and shook her head at her own thoughts. She never had them before so why now? Makoto laughed as she stopped and stretched with a sigh of pleasure as her back and neck cracked.

"We should get up and get ready. I 'm sure Ami's ready by now and probably avoiding me."

"Why do you say that?" Mara asked as she got out of bed and pulled Miyuki out with her.

"Things like that embarrass Ami and that's okay. Not to mention physical contact in THAT kind of way. After I get dressed I'm going to go to the gym and work out to give her time to study and feel better."

"Well, you know her better than we do though she sounds so much like how Mara used to be." A giggled escaped Miyuki.

"Har har. We'll be in the hot springs and sauna today, so you two can do all you want for today if you like." Said Mara with a smile.

"But we're all eating dinner together, so make sure that by five you guys meet us in the lobby."

"Hai."

**0o0o0**

Ami moved away from the door, watching as the other girl's left and then a short moment later, Makoto. She went into the room to grab her books and found a note next to them, telling her everything she had already heard. She gathered her things and went to go gather her thoughts as well.

Ami sat her book down, the thoughts in her head making it hard for her to get into the story let alone concentrate.

"_Oh gods, Ami-san, yes. That damn Amazon would have crushed Miyuki-san if I hadn't of interfered. To think that Makoto-san could actually have your affections and love, why she's not deserving of such wondrous things. She's just a stupid Amazon jock, too abnormal for anyone to love."_

"_And don't tell me for a moment that you're not use to needing someone. I know your type Mizuno Ami, I happen to be dating one myself!"_

"_Take courage, I know Mako will probably be unsure in the beginning. If she's given a sign, she'll be fine."_

"_See you in the morning, Mizuno-san, just trust your heart. If my little one is the one your heart desires, then everything will work out. Trust me."_

Why?

Why is it so hard for me?

I feel it but why can't I act on it?

The blue haired girl looked out over the out door hot springs, smiling when she spotted Mara and Miyuki. They were resting against the ledge laughing and talking excitedly about something.

I can see Makoto and I doing that.

We always talk like that when she takes me places.

She watched with interest as Mara suddenly leaned against Miyuki, still laughing, and Mara wrap her arms around the girl. Their speech seemed to calm down as Mara moved to rest her back fully against Miyuki's chest and wrap one arm around Miyuki's neck, smiling, as her other hand found Miyuki's and their fingers intertwined. The steam from the hot spring began to cloud Ami's vision of the two women.

I know I shouldn't do this but I'm curious…

She pulled from her subspace pocket her mini computer and her visor to instantly display the scene before her once again. A few more tapings on the keyboard and sound was instantly produced from her visors earpiece.

"What are you thinking about, lover?" Mara asked.

"Mako actually, I'm worried about her."

"I know I am too."

"I just want her to be happy, to be really happy." Miyuki sighed.

"Hai, but I think she is or at least on the road to being really happy. Ami-chan is the one for her."

A smile crossed Miyuki's face as she hugged Mara closer to her.

"It is just like watching us fall in love all over again, ne Mara? Me wanting nothing more than to show you how much I love and cherish you and you almost running from it."

Mara pulled Miyuki's head down and smiled.

"I'm glad I stopped." She said and kissed Miyuki deeply.

Ami blushed horribly as she watched the kiss being exchanged between her friends but smiling softly as it brought a new warmth to her heart. Giggling filled her ears as she turned her attention back to the screen to see Miyuki's lips working their way down Mara's chest to her…

The mini computer was slammed shut and her visor removed as the heat from her cheeks almost made her pass out. Once her facial color was under control she went to go find Makoto.

**0o0o0**

Makoto turned up the song on her headphones as she timed her karate workout to the beat, her movement flawless but with grace.

Ami hasn't come to find me yet…

I hope she wasn't too traumatized…

She flipped down the mats, kicking and punching into harder combos.

I rather enjoyed it; it felt so right her being there…

Makoto ran toward the wall, back flipping off of it to land in a perfect one handed hand stand and begin doing push ups. She closed her eyes as her push-ups continued, missing that a blue haired girl had found her way into the gym to watch.

Maybe by the time dinner comes she'll be okay.

Ami watched in awe at the strength her friend possessed, watching as her body's muscles worked so effortlessly at the strain she was putting on them.

Green spandex bottoms and control top are very flattering…

A slight blush came over her but was soon forgotten as she saw the sweat drip from Makoto's body to land on the mats.

She looks…different…when she's sweaty…

Makoto flipped herself back into her normal upright position, her back to an unseen Ami, grabbed a bo to do her next set of disciplines. Makoto was pushing herself harder and harder as the beat continued, working out all her frustrations, pains, and thoughts out of her body. Harder and harder she pushed until the climax of the song came and Ami couldn't believe how fast Makoto was spinning the bo and moving. Suddenly she stopped and fell to her knees, breathing hard. She reached out for her water bottle as she took of her headphones only to jerk back her hand as it touched something…

…ice cold?

Green eyes met blue in shock.

"I thought…that you could use some cold water and not warm." A slightly nervous Ami remarked.

"Arigatou, Ami-chan. How long have you been in here?" she asked taking a quick sip of the water, standing next to her friend.

"Since the one handed push ups." She said, seeing how Makoto seemed to shine with the sweat.

"Souka, did you get some studying done?" Makoto asked, noticing how Ami was looking at her.

"Hai."

If that's what you want to call watching your cousins in the hot springs toget…

But her thoughts were interrupted as a genuine smile crossed Makoto's face, a smile that always made her feel better, a smile that she now seemed to be lost in.

"Good, I'm glad you're having fun."

"I always have fun when I'm with you." She said with a horrible blush.

Makoto smiled as she took another drink of her water but frowned as she finished off the bottle.

"Makoto-chan, something wrong?"

"Iie, I'm fine." She said.

No I'm not fine, I've held my true self back too much and I'm starting to pay for it.

She went and sat down on the floor against the wall, closing her eyes to fully keep herself concentrated in keeping her 'normal' form. Ami noticed a change and frowned to herself, upset that Makoto wouldn't tell her what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked again as a sick feeling took a hold of her stomach.

"Nothing, Ami-chan, I think I worked a little too hard in my work out, that's all. Still a little sore in places." She said with a laugh, hoping Ami didn't catch her in the lie.

Ami just looked at her friend, hurt that she was lying to her as she stood up.

"Wow, I have an hour to get ready for dinner and I'm covered in sweat. What do you say we go get ready?"

"Hai. I should put on something a little more dressy." Ami stated as they were walking down the hall to their room, letting her hurt feelings dissipate.

She'll tell me when she's ready…

Won't she?

**0o0o0**

Miyuki and Mara waited in the lobby for their companions to come down.

"Hope you guys haven't been waiting long." Makoto said as she walked into the lobby in a green form-fitting suit.

"Iie, but I will admit you look good enough to eat." Mara said with a smile.

"There will be no eating of my cousin in any matter, thank you." Miyuki said with a pout.

They just laughed but Makoto stopped short when she saw Ami come into the lobby, dressed up. She was wearing a blue form-fitting Chinese style dress that was slit up to the hips and heels. They all were lost for words but Makoto was the worse, she couldn't believe how amazing Ami looked. Ami, on the other hand, was staring just as much at Makoto as she was at her. She noticed that Makoto's outfit hugged the right spots but flowed in the others, giving her a very classy feminine look as she walked up to the group.

"Sugoi, Ami-chan, you look beautiful." Makoto gasped out, the other two nodding in agreement.

"Arigatou, you look nice as well." She said, blushing.

"Well, shall we leave? I have three lovely ladies for dinner tonight, could I ask for anything else?" Miyuki said, opening the door to leave the Hot Spring.

"I could think of a few things." Mara said as she walked by as Miyuki just laughed, following.

They hoped in Makoto's truck and drove into town to the restaurant of Miyuki's choosing, Mara and Ami sitting next to each other while Makoto and Miyuki across from them.

"The Springs are so nice, thank you for inviting me, Miyuki-chan and Mara-san." Ami said between bites of her food.

"Iie, thank you for coming! I know Mako wouldn't have as much fun without you and I've enjoyed your company." Miyuki said.

"I'd like to spend more time with you, actually Ami-san, there are things I'd like to talk to you about." Mara smiled.

"Nothing bad, I hope."

"Iie, Iie. Just brainy stuff." A laugh escaped her.

Makoto watched as her cousins and Ami laughed and talked during dinner, making her smile and feel good inside. She didn't really feel all that great, her body begging to be released but she wasn't about to ruin anything for her family.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go use the restroom." Miyuki said as a pout formed on Mara's face.

"Mar, you might as well follow her, you know it's just killing you not to." Makoto waved to the girl, who blushed and followed her lover.

Silence covered the table as the two friends ate.

"Ne, Ami-chan, are you having fun here? If you're not I could take you home."

"Iie, I really am having fun and your family is great. They love each other very much." She said, looking at Makoto who just smiled widely.

"Hai, very much. They may tease and flirt with you, or me but they love each other more than anything in this world. I'm almost jealous."

"Why?"

"I want something like that, I suppose. I can relate more with Yuki than Mara I guess because I'm a lot like her. Her whole life is to love and cherish Mara and I suppose that one day I want to be able to do that and be happy at the same time." She said as she noticed the look on Ami's face.

"Ah, gomen, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Makoto said as she looked down at her plate as the other two women returned.

"How was the bathroom?" she asked, smirking at the two blushing faces next to her.

"Very nice thank you." Miyuki said with a wink.

Ami listened to her friends talk, laughing now and then, but mostly she just felt good being around them.

"Well, my lovely ladies, I think it's time to go home unless you wanted desert?" Miyuki asked.

"No thank you." Makoto and Ami said at once.

"No thanks, my deserts at home." Mara said with a grin as Miyuki and Ami blushed while Makoto laughed.

"Well, we know what's going to happen tonight." She said, smirking.

"That's none of your business but if you or Ami-chan wish to join…"

Ami dropped her napkin, open jawed while everyone else laughed hard until Mara regained herself first.

"She was joking Ami-san, Yuki is not one to share."

"H…h…hai."

A pair of eyes watched the four girls as they laughed and talked and finally left the restaurant. The owner of the eyes slowly got up and left as well.

"I will have you yet, just wait."

**0o0o0**

Makoto and Ami were walking back to their room after spending some time in the lobby talking when they saw Mara and Miyuki kissing out side their door.

"You two should really get a room if you're going to do that." Makoto said with a smile.

"We do have a room, right here." Miyuki said as she pulled away from Mara with a smile, pointing to their room number.

"Hai, you're just jealous because we're getting kisses and you're not." Mara stated, moving closer to Makoto.

"Course you know, Mako, if you really wanted I could kiss you." She whispered with a smile as Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"Arigatou, Mara, but I don't think that would be a good idea because…"

Ami stopped listening to the conversation between her friends as she sorted the thoughts in her head. With resolution only known to the sailor senshi of ice she swallowed and moved to Makoto, standing on her tiptoes leaned over and quickly kissed her cheek. Makoto's heart wanted to stop as she stood there, her sentence far from finished. All eyes turned to the girl, jaws dropped and shock written on all of their faces.

"Goodnight girls." Ami said with a horrible blush as she went into her room, leaving her three friends still in shock.

**0o0o0**

Makoto bolted up in bed, sweat covering her body, her breathing hard as her normal nightmares haunted her. She carefully moved past Ami to get a glass of water, drinking the cool liquid. The glass fell to the floor as pain surged through Makoto making her fall to her knees. It was Ami's turn to bolt up in bed and rushed towards Makoto's side.

"Makoto-chan, what's wrong?" she asked, seeing in the moonlight pain covering the girls face.

"It's…nothing…Ami-chan," she rasped out, knowing very well that it was something.

"Makoto-chan, stop lying and tell me what's wrong." She begged.

The pain seemed to lessen some for Makoto to turn and look at Ami.

"I am ashamed, Ami-chan. There is something wrong but I can't…"

"You can't what? Do you not trust me enough?" she asked, anger present in her voice as she looked at her friend.

"IIE!" The brown haired girl said as another wave of pain consumed her.

"Then why can't you tell me?" she asked, wiping the sweat from her friend's brow with her sleeve.

"I'm…afraid…there are things…about me…"

"Then tell me, Makoto-chan." Ami said as she pulled Makoto into her arms to show her she was serious.

Makoto melted into Ami's arms, guilt and pain coursing through her as tears began to fall.

"Ami-chan, this is not what I really look like. For a long time now, Jupiter's power has gotten stronger and I've had to do things to keep it in check. I'm in pain because at night I normally drop the illusion of what I look like now to let my true body show." Makoto said, crying as she stood and walked away from Ami, ashamed.

Ami sat there, her own tears coming to her eyes at the pain Makoto was going through and always seemed to go through. All those nights alone, all that time alone, all the hardships. She got up and walked to Makoto, gently putting her body against her friends back.

"Then drop the illusion, Makoto-chan, stop hurting and hiding."

"I can't, I don't want you to see me…" she said.

Ami moved to the front of her friend, the moonlight sparkling off Makoto's tears as she reached her hand up to wipe them.

"Ne, Makoto-chan, trust me. Onegai…onegai." She whispered and hugged Makoto, who returned the embrace.

Ami suddenly felt herself get hotter as the room started to glow, or rather Makoto did and the sound of cloths ripping could be heard. When the light faded, Ami stood back to look at her friend.

Makoto stood there in a halter-top and spandex shorts, her muscles once again cut and rippling, her height a few inches taller than she normally was. She turned her eyes away from Ami as she reached up to release her hair from the pony it was always in. Brown hair cascaded down her body until it rested just above her lower back, her bangs longer now as they hid her face.

Ami took it all in, amazed at what she saw and walked closer to Makoto.

"May I touch you?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Makoto closed the distance between them, still not looking Ami in the eyes but noticing now that the girl's head hit her between the breasts instead of the shoulder like it use to. Ami reached out her hand to run her fingers over Makoto's stomach, noticing how soft the skin was but how much power the muscle underneath contained. She put her hand flat against Makoto's stomach.

"Flex?" she asked suddenly, her hand was filled with even more strength.

Ami had never seen anything like this, on either a man or woman. The sight of Makoto's body sent that unfamiliar throb to her body as she moved her hands to travel down the length of Makoto's arms. She felt the raw physical power Makoto's arms held and her breath was taken away, she wanted to see that power in action, she didn't know why but the thought consumed her. She grabbed Makoto's hand and led her to the outdoor porch and to a rock as big as she was.

"I want to see…" she started to say but blushed.

Makoto understood what Ami wanted and went to the rock. She stood next to it, placing her hands on both sides of it and lifted. Ami watched once again in awe as the muscles rippled and moved as Makoto lifted the rock with no effort. Makoto held the rock over her head like it was nothing and then put it back in its original spot. She stood there as Ami just watched her and then turned, walking back to their room. Ami looked at the muscles on Makoto's back but blinked when something caught her eyes as Makoto turned.

"Makoto-chan."

Makoto turned in the open door, her face still hidden under her hair.

"What do you have a tattoo of?" she asked, pointing to below her belly button.

No point in hiding it now.

She sighed and pulled down the left side of her shorts to reveal a blue snowflake tattoo. Ami stood there speechless.

"I am going to bed, I've had enough gawking." She said, releasing her shorts and turning back into the door.

Ami ran up to her friend and hugged her suddenly from behind, causing Makoto to stop.

"Iie, Makoto-chan, talk with me."

Makoto closed her eyes to feeling Ami so close to her and was led to their beds.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, sitting crossed legged in her bed as Ami sat the same way.

"Why you never told me."

"I told you that."

"Why do you have a tattoo of a snowflake?" she asked.

There was silence for a moment.

"It reminds me someone special to me." She said.

Ami reached out and grabbed Makoto's hand.

"Who?"

Once again there was silence but Ami moved closer to Makoto, releasing the hold on her hand to move the hair out of her face. She gently cupped Makoto's face.

"Who?" she asked again, gently using her thumbs to rub her cheeks.

Makoto opened her eyes and turned her head to look Ami in the eyes. Ami nearly cried out at what she saw, the pain and sadness in Makoto's eyes.

"You." She said, barely a whisper.

"Me?" she asked.

"Hai." Came the response.

"Makoto, I don't want you to hide anything from me again." She said, removing her hands from Makoto's face.

"I want you to trust me and share things with me."

"Hai." She said, laying her body down on her bed, exhausted.

Ami lay down next to Makoto and suddenly had a pillow put against her.

"Gomen that I forgot to give you one last night and gomen at how you woke up." She said her voice choked with tears.

Makoto was confused when the pillow moved and Ami cuddled against her, fitting perfectly.

"This is the only pillow I need." She said as she pulled one of Makoto's arms around herself and waited to see if her heart would explode from her chest before Makoto responded.

The only response Ami received was Makoto snaking her other arm under her neck, wrapping it around her chest and the arm she pulled over her tightened its hold around her waist. Ami froze for a moment but when she heard the even breathing of Makoto, she smiled, a single thought coming into her mind.

…_Just promise me to live this summer, ne? To just totally be happy for once with something or even someone, please Ami-chan?…_

I will Minako, I promise.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: So...are you getting...even MORE curious yet? *insert dramatic music*

Thanks to everyone for the support and still being here!

Chapter 7 to follow shortly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 7 is here!

So what will be in store for the girls? Well, I guess you'll just have to read! I hope you enjoy XD

Most chapters after this one will have mature themes of sorts along the way of either language or situations - please be advised!

**0o0o0**

Mara and Miyuki are not part of the Senshi Universe but instead characters created by me for this story. I hope you grow to love them like I have.

Suki and Keichi are not part of the Senshi Universe but also characters created by me for this story. I don't like them so neither should you :P

**0o0o0**

First and foremost I do not own any Sailor Moon character in this Fanfic. The only thing I can lay claim to are any/all characters that I have made up (which will be indicated in the chapters to come).

This Fic was written a few years ago (as you will notice with MOST of my fics) and I had just wanted a good Ami x Makoto story that wasn't 'oh hi, I like you we should do it' in three sentences. I wanted a bit more substance. As it stands this story isn't finished, not yet, but it will be because I can't just leave two of my favorite characters hanging like that!

**Things to take note about reading this fic:** I like their original Japanese names, some Japanese words are used, I have/will be putting my own personal spin on the Senshi Powers they have (as in, just how MUCH they can do), this is a YURI fic so be prepared for what that will entail, I will be having a few of our beloved Senshi breaking out of their safe zones, and finally - I just love Love.

* * *

Ami woke to movement next to her and slowly opened her eyes. Makoto was next to her still in her real form and she took the chance to really study her friend. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow with her arms above her head and the covers down around her knees. Ami took her in, amazed yet again, at how truly powerful she was and how safe she had felt falling asleep in her arms. She scooted closer to her friend and noticed on her cheek the lipstick mark from the previous nights kiss. A blush spread through her face.

I can't believe I did that.

It felt so right though.

Ami softly put her hand on Makoto's stomach again, to gently caress it as she watched Makoto's face soften in her sleep. Makoto started to roll over, facing Ami, who froze and reached out for her in her sleep. An arm successfully wrapped around Ami and pulled her closer as Makoto bent her body around her. Ami found herself looking straight at Makoto's lips and her eyes went wide as she saw them coming closer to her. She froze in place yet again as Makoto's lips pressed against her forehead for a moment and then moved, mumbling something in her sleep and went back to softly snoring. Ami moved her hand to the spot where Makoto had kissed her, it burning, as it sent those throbs once again through out her body.

Blue eyes went once again to staring at the brown haired girl's lips and she found herself licking her own. A desire suddenly filled her, the desire to feel those lips against her own, and she couldn't understand why. She felt Makoto move once again, to roll over on her back and stretch, her eyes opening and then turning her head to look at Ami.

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou, Makoto-chan. Sleep well?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Hai, arigatou." She said as she stretched her arms in front of her and noticed right away that it was her real body.

Ami saw the look Makoto's face took and moved her hand to touch her arm.

"You're still the Makoto-chan I knew yesterday, the one I knew four years ago, and you're still my best friend. What your body looks like doesn't change your personality or your heart. You have a beautiful soul, Makoto-chan, what your body looks like will never change my opinion of you." She gently squeezed her arm.

"You really think so?" she asked as she rolled over to look at Ami.

A blush was all Makoto needed in response and smiled as she moved some hair out of Ami's face, her fingers gently caressing her cheek. That ever-present throb in Ami seemed to get faster at Makoto's touch and she found herself closing her eyes.

"What are you thinking, Ami-chan?" Makoto whispered softly to the girl.

"How nice that feels." She said with her eyes still closed as a blush took control of her face.

Makoto smiled, continuing her caressing of the girl's face as she lifted her head to move her own hair. As she laid her head down, Ami's hand had moved and now her head was nestled in that hand. Ami opened her eyes to have hers meet Makoto's and noticed that both of them were blushing.

You're so beautiful and sweet, Ami…

Makoto moved her face so her lips were brushing up against the palm of Ami's hand gently, a smile crossing her face as she felt Ami's fingers twitch. Ami watched with interest as Makoto's lips pressed themselves against her palm, sending her throb into an ache. She was going to say something when she felt Makoto's tongue start to trace itself over that little spot on her palm, now sending her ache into a frenzied torrent she couldn't explain. Just as soon as it had started it was over and Makoto turned her head to look at Ami once again. She noticed that the girl's breathing had changed.

"Ne, Ami-chan…"

"H…h…hai…?" she stuttered as she saw Makoto start to lean over her and move close.

"Can I ki…" she started to say but then roared in pain as blood spurted all over Ami from her shoulder.

**0o0o0**

From their room Miyuki heard the roar and another sound.

Gun shots?

She busted into the room to find her cousin curled up into a ball and blood all over Ami.

Mara ran to Makoto.

"Uncurl, Mako, I need to see if it when through or is stuck in there."

"I would imagine it stayed in there, since that's what it's for, to make her suffer." A voice said from the now open porch door.

All eyes turned to see the figure and gasped.

"Urawa-kun?" Ami gasped.

"In the flesh. I couldn't have that damn Amazon kiss you before I had that privilege of doing that. You're mine Ami-san, not hers. She's not worthy of your love or your first kiss. I've been watching you since you all arrived here, seeing how close you were getting to Amazon. You can't love something as freakish as that." He said, twirling the gun in his hand.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard." Miyuki seethed as she started to move towards him.

"No…" said a pained voice.

They all looked at Makoto who got to her feet, a hand over her wound.

"I'm going to kill him." She said as her body started to emit electricity, making Urawa laugh.

"I have five more bullets, how many can you take before you die?" he asked as he fired another one in her leg.

Ami watched in fear as the bullet lodged itself into Makoto's leg and as Makoto roared, seeing her symbol start to glow on her forehead. She knew that Makoto was beyond all reason as she lunged at Urawa.

I have to act I have to do something!

She watched as Urawa pointed the gun once again at Makoto. Calling on the powers of her element she pushed with all her power as Urawa's gun and hand were encased in the thickest ice she could create just as Makoto grabbed his throat.

Mara, Miyuki, and Ami ran two where the two stood to try and keep Makoto from killing him.

"Drop him!" Miyuki yelled at her cousin as she tried to loosen Makoto's grip on the struggling Urawa.

"She's losing too much blood if she doesn't calm down." Mara said as she tried furiously to tie a bandage around Makoto's leg.

"The bastards going to seriously die if I can't get her to let go." Miyuki said back as she pressure pointed Makoto's arm to make it go dead, making Urawa drop to the floor.

Electricity started to fill the room from the rage Makoto was emitting and finding that Urawa was no longer in her grasp her eyes turned to Miyuki. Ami saw fear course through Miyuki as she took a step back as Makoto started to advance on her.

"Mako stop! It's me Yuki! Don't you remember the promise you made to me years ago?"

Mara heard her lover and turned fully aware of Makoto's capabilities during a rage and turned back to Ami.

"Ami-san you have to stop her, freeze her or something. If she's not reacting to Yuki there is no stopping her." She said, her grasp still firm on Urawa who had passed out with fear and lack of oxygen.

"I can't hurt her, I mean…"

"Ami-san! She could kill Yuki and you're the only one strong enough to stop her. If you love her, you will stop her." She said, looking her twin straight in the eyes.

"I do love her…" she said as she turned to look at Miyuki.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

Mara watched with wide eyes as Ami changed into her alter ego and ran full speed to save Miyuki. Ami froze the floor in front of her a she ran and slid all the way to Miyuki, grapping her around the waist and using her momentum, froze a path back to Mara for Miyuki to go on. With Miyuki out of the way, Ami turned her sites to Makoto.

"Makoto-chan, stop this." She yelled, remembering the last time Makoto had been a minor rage.

Makoto smirked as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!" she roared, directing it at Ami.

Ami dodged the thunderbolt dragon, reacting strictly on instinct.

"SHABON SPRAY FREEZE!" she directed back at Makoto, who also in turn, dodged it.

"You'll have to do better than that." She sneered as she reached out and grabbed Ami by the front of her fuku.

She was consumed, consumed with pain and rage that she normally never let loose. In her mind, Urawa was everywhere trying to seduce and hurt the one she loved.

"You'll never get her, Urawa. A man like you doesn't deserve something that beautiful and wonderful, you don't respect her or her wishes. I will make you stop hurting her, you will stop hurting her!" she screamed at the person she held.

"Makoto-chan, please, listen to me it's Ami. Stop this, calm down!" she yelled as she grabbed Makoto's hands.

"…Ami-chan…?" Makoto repeated, looking at the girl in her hands.

The image of Urawa started to fade as brown hair turned blue and brown eyes also turned blue. Makoto dropped Ami, looking at her hands and then back to Ami, who was coughing.

"Gods, no…gomen nasai, Mizuno-san…gomen nas…"

Miyuki ran as fast as she could to catch Makoto before she hit the ground as Mara ran to Ami to see if she was okay.

"You alright?"

"I think so, I didn't think I could do it." She said standing and de-transforming from Sailor Mercury.

"Arigatou for doing it. I can't believe he shot her, let alone twice." She said, tears in her eyes.

"MARA! Get over here, I think she's going into shock with all the blood loss."

Fear gripped both women as they ran to their friend, blood soaking her halter top and her body.

"Ami-san, freeze the wounds to slow down the blood flow." Mara instructed as Ami did as she was told.

"Yuki, run and get my bag."

A few moments later she was back and Mara was already in her full doctor mode.

"Ami-san, I know you want to help Makoto, but listen to me. I need you to start clearing away all the ice." She said, starting to take the bullets from Makoto.

"Demo…"

"Iie, trust me. Yuki, go call the authorities about Urawa."

Both women nodded their heads and went about their appointed tasks as Mara started to take care of Makoto. She removed the bullets and started repairing the broken blood vessels as best she could, given the circumstances. Faintly she heard Miyuki and Ami talking with the police as they took Urawa away as she finished stitching the wounds.

One last thing and you'll be safe, Mako.

Mara inserted the makings of an I.V into Makoto and herself, so that Makoto could receive blood. Rather awkwardly Mara rigged a distribution of the blood and sat back against the wall, letting her tears fall as she got a little light headed.

**0o0o0**

"It's been three days." Miyuki looked at Ami and Mara across the bed that held Makoto.

"Her senshi healing powers are working on overload." Ami pointed out at the readings from her mini computer.

"So how long before she wakes up?" Mara asked.

"A few hours I would guess, why don't you get some sleep Miyuki-chan?"

Miyuki looked at Mara, who nodded, and rose from her seat next to Makoto. She walked over to Ami.

"I normally honestly respect people's personal feelings and all of those things, but you saved Makoto when I couldn't. I'm going to break that rule I normally keep." She said as she pulled Ami to her and hugged her tight, tears squeezing out and dropping on Ami's neck.

"Arigatou, Ami-chan for what you did even though I know it was hard for you. I really hope that one day you can love her. I really do, because she loves you more than her own life." She pulled back from a wide-eyed Ami and gently kissed her cheek.

"Arigatou." She said once again, leaving behind a shocked Ami.

Mara moved to where Miyuki was sitting, gently grabbing Makoto's hand and kissed it.

"On hell of a girl."

Ami just looked over Makoto, smiling softly at the person she knew she loved and wanted.

"Your face tells me you love her but your body tells me something else, Sailor Mercury." Mara spoke softly as she looked at the younger version of herself.

Ami went to speak but Mara shook her head.

"I know, I won't tell." She said with a smile on her face.

"The love game is all new for me, I don't know the rules. Expression's always been hard for me as it is."

There was silence between them for a moment.

"It was for me too, until I had the chance of losing Yuki." She whispered.

"Nani?" Ami asked shocked that such a loving couple could have ever had the possibility of not being together.

"I always went into this coffee shop when I was studying for my doctors exams. I never really paid attention to the surroundings until one day my normal seat was taken and me being so stuck in a book, didn't even notice that I had sat down in Yuki's lap." A grin crossed her face as well as Ami's.

"It wasn't until Yuki had cleared her throat that I realized what I had done and I bolted up as if she had branded me with a hot iron. I turned to apologize but I had found myself at a loss of words as she smiled at me, those green eyes drawing me in. I sat down at the table, apologizing furiously as she just laughed and had said it was the most excitement she had had in a long time. We talked the rest of the day, rather shyly on my part and then I went home. A few weeks later, I had finished studying in time to see her walk into the shop and I couldn't move my eyes from her, it was like everything about her commanded my attention."

"She was rather overwhelming I take it?" Ami asked.

"Very much so, especially to someone who was in her teens who, oddly enough, had never had a boyfriend or girlfriend, and if you had asked me back then my preference I'd have told you I had no idea. Anyway, we ended up talking again and she invited me over to her place, which I went to. I ended up having such a wonderful time that we were suddenly the best of friends. She would take me places to experience new things that someone my age should have already had under their belt. Then she introduced me to Mako and I couldn't believe how cousins could both be so similar and wonderful." She stated as she turned to see the look on Ami's face turn soft.

"Yuki and Mako were at Mako's house waiting for me to come back from a seminar that I was attending at the time. Well I had come into the house quietly to surprise them when I heard them talking. They were talking about me in ways that I didn't have a clue they could. Yuki was talking about how much she loved me, wished she could kiss me, and how beautiful I was where as Mako was agreeing, asking if Yuki had told me such things. Well I was so shocked that I dropped my books, scaring them both, but as Yuki tried to explain herself I ran out of the house."

Ami's eyes went wide.

"For the next two weeks I didn't talk to her, I was too afraid and too confused. I didn't understand how she could love me like that, being a female and all, just the normal things one thinks about I suppose. I was having a rather bad night so I decided to walk to clear my head. Rather ironically I found myself across the street from Yuki's apartment and I noticed her light was on. For some reason I then found myself knocking on her door and when the door was answered, it wasn't Mako or Yuki, but another beautiful girl. At the time I didn't know who it was but for reference it had been Suki. Well a voice from the back asked, 'Who is it, baby?' and when the girl answered that she didn't know I just turned and ran again."

"It had been Mako's voice; I came to find out later because Suki had been her girlfriend at the time. But I had run to the park, crying for reasons I didn't know. I turned around to go home after a while only to find that Yuki was standing behind me, looking like hell. For the next twenty minutes she went on to explain herself to me, about her feelings and who the girl was and that Mako had been there. I just stared at her while she poured her heart out to me, I didn't know what to say or do. I had realized in those two weeks that I had fallen in love with her too and wanted her in ways that I just couldn't even begin to tell you, at that time, meant. I wanted to tell her but I just couldn't, I was too busy thinking to do anything and she turned, walking away from me."

A sigh escaped her lips as she brushed hair out of her face.

"I had broken her heart and to me that was worse than killing someone. I had broken the heart of the only person to like me for all my habits, my studying, and my lack of experience, just the fact that I was totally different from her. So I ran, but instead of away, I ran to her. I reached her, explaining to her about the last two weeks, crying just as hard as she was until I found that my lips couldn't move anymore. I froze up, stiff as your ice at the kiss she was giving me, my very first kiss, at the age of twenty-one. She pulled away, her eyes so sad at the lack of my unreturned affection and she apologized. She began to walk away again and I grabbed her by her hand, pulled her close and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and I lost my mind in the power of what she was putting behind it. The rest, well, that's a little more personal." She said laughing with a blush.

"But look at you two now, it's just amazing." Ami said, smiling.

"Hai, I wouldn't trade her for the world. Ne, Ami-san..."

"Ami-chan."

"Ne, Ami-chan, just don't hurt her." She whispered as Ami's eyes went wide.

"Don't be with her unless you're sure that that is what you want. I couldn't bear for her to live through another Suki. Suki as in, toy with Makoto's heart like she did. I couldn't bear it if that were to happen all over again."

There was silence between the two women.

"Water…" a raspy voice said from the bed as both 'Ami's' turned to look at Makoto.

"Mako!" Mara said and dove at her lover's look alike, hugging her tightly.

"I missed…you too." Makoto said with a weak sounding voice.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay. I'm gonna go get Yuki." She said, smiling and running off.

**0o0o0**

Makoto lay in bed, her whole body feeling weak as she moved her hands to feel her wounds. She removed the bandages and opened her eyes to see from the moonlight barely a scratch on either part of her body.

"Thank god…for senshi…healing." She whispered, opening her eyes and sitting up to notice that the room was dark.

I must have fallen asleep after Yuki came in and nearly killed me again.

I wonder where Ami is…

She got out of bed and went to Mara and Miyuki's room to see where Ami was. As her hand was going to knock on the door she heard giggling and decided to just go to the hot spring and soak her body. When the springs came into sight she stripped down, not even bothering to put her hair up, and totally submerged herself in the warm water. She came back up a moment later a sigh escaping her.

This feels so nice…

Makoto soaked in the water as she tried to remember everything that had happened. Her mind struggled for a few details.

I woke up and Ami and I were being close, almost kissing…

She blushed at the thought.

Next thing I know I'm in pain, choking Urawa, and then I…

Her hand went to her mouth as her mind replayed the almost fight with Miyuki and the fight that happened with Ami.

"Gods what have I done?" she choked out as she held her head in her hands, staring at the water.

"What anyone getting shot and your personality would do, I would imagine." A voice said from another hot spring.

Makoto turned to see Ami, wrapped in a towel, stepping out of the hot spring she was in to move to the one into the same one that herself was soaking in. Makoto just looked back at the water, covering up as much as her body her towels could cover.

"My bodies just too big." She mumbled to herself.

"Nani?"

"I said by body was…too big…for the towels to really cover anything." She said blushing.

Ami looked over to the blushing Makoto, a towel barely covering her breasts and would be too short to cover anything else. Ami found that throbbing once again in her body as Makoto carried off the wet look nicely.

"You haven't changed back."

"There's no point since you already know and when everyone else gets back, they will see me as they always have." She said, looking at her body.

There was silence between them for a moment as they both thought.

"Ne, Makoto-chan, Minako-chan told me something really interesting before she left."

"Ano?"

"She said, 'Listen because I don't have a lot of time right now. Just promise me to live this summer, ne? To just totally be happy for once with something or even someone, please Ami-chan?' I didn't know Minako-chan was so full on insight." She said with a smile.

"Gomen your summer hasn't been the best." Makoto said, still looking at the water.

"Nani?"

"Urawa-kun, missing your Seminar, Urawa-kun again, me almost killing you…" she mumbled off.

"Makoto-chan…"

"Ne, Mizuno-san, gomen nasai. Gomen for ruining your summer and gomen for what I did to you." She said, suddenly standing a towel wrapped around her waist and another wrapped around her chest and left the hot spring.

Ami sat there, watching her go.

"Why do you call me Mizuno-san?" she asked, making Makoto stop.

She turned to look at Ami, tears in her eyes.

"I nearly killed you and that is unforgivable, it makes me as horrible as Urawa-kun in my eyes." She said turning back around and walking back to her room.

"Not to me it doesn't." Ami whispered, sinking farther into the water.

This is going to be harder than I thought it would be.

She soaked a little longer when she heard a phone ringing. It took her a moment to realize it was her cell phone.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Ohayou Ami."

"Okaa-san! How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, you haven't called in awhile and I didn't know if something was wrong." She said.

"There are a few things I need to talk to you about, do you have a while?" she asked, sighing into the phone and starting a long conversation.

**0o0o0**

Mrs. Mizuno sat there in silence when Ami finally finished.

"Mom? You there?" Ami asked.

"He shot her… twice?" She gasped, shocked.

"Hai, once in the shoulder and the other in the leg. Mara, her cousins lover, is a doctor and treated Makoto-chan." She said, stepping out the hot spring almost wrinkly.

"Have you been taking care of Makoto-san?"

"Hai."

"Why did Urawa-kun shoot her?"

There was silence on Ami's end of the line as she debated telling her mother what the reasons were.

"Ami?"

"I…I love her mom." She said, slapping her forehead for just blurting it out.

"Who? Makoto-san? I already knew that but you didn't answer my question."

"Iie, I think I really love her."

"I understand that Ami, but why did he shoot her?" she asked, slightly irritated.

Ami blinked and looked at the phone and then put it back against her ear.

"You aren't upset?"

"Iie, why would I be? You know how I feel about Makoto-san and you can live and make your own decisions in life, you're a big girl. But if you make me ask one more time about why…" her mother began.

"Makoto-chan was going to kiss me, I think." A blush covered her face as she finished dressing into her pajamas in the hot springs stalls, retelling her mother the kiss she had given Makoto.

"Have you told her?"

"Iie, it's hard for me."

Being Ami's mother for nearly twenty years, she understood quite well just how hard things like that were for her daughter, but if it was important enough to her; she would find a way of expressing herself.

"Don't give up, Ami, things will work out. I am very proud of you none the less."

There was silence on Ami's side again.

"Don't act so surprised by me saying that so wipe that look of your face." She said into the phone with a smile, knowing her daughters eyes had gotten wide.

"Why are you?" she asked, blushing that her mother knew her so well.

"Because even though you are sensitive to THOSE kinds of things, you're still finding strength to try. Especially if you kissed her like you did, you barely even kiss your own mother." She smiled into the phone.

"Mother…"

"Now listen because I'm going to bestow you with motherly advice."

They both laughed into the phone.

"Just be happy Ami, that's all. You only live once and you have to make it worthwhile, make it yours. If loving and being with Makoto-san makes you happy, then do it. If it's the man down the street, then do it. I will always support and love you, who you chose to love and be with will never change that. Just don't let her slide through your fingers because you're afraid. Fear is normal in any kind of relationship, but love takes trust and understanding."

Ami smiled softly into the phone.

"Arigatou, okaa-san."

"Always Ami. Call me later to let me know how things are going with that okay? I don't need details, just enough to know that everything is okay."

Ami hung up with her mother a few minutes later, her sense of purpose renewed as she went back to the room she shared with Makoto.

**0o0o0**

Ami saw Makoto lying in her bed, her own bed made next to hers fixed and ready. She gently crawled in her bed, trying not to make noise to wake up Makoto, but then shook her head as she sat in her bed gently leaning over Makoto.

"Makoto-chan, are you asleep?"

"Iie, I can't fall asleep unless I know you're in bed and sleeping." She said after a moment.

"I need to talk to you."

Makoto rolled over and looked at Ami, the moonlight making her seem to glow with nothing but beauty.

"What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

Ami couldn't help but drink in the sight of her friend, the moonlight causing shadows over muscles, the way her hair hung in her face made Makoto look so different. It was a look Ami enjoyed. She moved forward and grabbed Makoto's hands, hands that were feminine but so much larger than her own.

"Makoto-chan, I forgive you."

"Mizuno-san, I…"

"No, Makoto-chan, listen to me. I forgive you for what happened, even though I know it wasn't your fault. I know you would never hurt me, you've told Urawa-kun it enough times. But I'm afraid that I'm hurting you." She said.

"How? You've been nothing but kind to me out of everyone. You've accepted me for who I was even though I hid it from you and out of all of the senshi you're the one I'm closest too, my best friend. How can you be hurting me?"

"Because I've been so cold to you." She said, squeezing her hand softly.

"I know I'm not very good at showing affections nor am I good at expressing things of the heart. I've been trying lately, to express the feelings I have but it seems the minute I express them something happens and it turns to ice. Gomen nasai, Makoto-chan."

There was silence as Makoto took in the silent confession of Ami's feelings and she decided to take a chance. She released Ami's hands from her own, lying down, her green eyes looking into Ami's.

"Onegai, Ami-chan, would you lay with me?" she asked, as she rearranged herself and lifted up her covers for Ami to crawl in.

Makoto smiled softly as she felt the smaller girl fit herself against her body, as her own automatically spooned her perfectly. She gently wrapped her arms around Ami and pulled her closer. Makoto held her for what seemed like the longest time, losing herself in the scent of Ami's shampoo.

"I…I like your body, Makoto-chan." Ami all but whispered as she blushed, having no idea why she was moved to say such a thing.

Makoto moved even closer to the girl, pressing her chest against Ami's back as propped herself up on an elbow.

"You don't think it's too masculine or Amazon-ish?"

Ami rolled over furiously on her back to look up at Makoto with a frown on her face.

"Iie! It's beautiful. It's so strong and secure; I am simply amazed by it every time I see it. The way your muscles move under your skin when you work out or simply walk, it always catches my…." Ami suddenly stopped talking, blushing horribly and a hand over her mouth with the realization of what she was saying.

Makoto could only smile at how cute Ami looked blushing and getting caught in a simple flirtatious trap. She reached out with her hand, gently caressing Ami's face like she had three mornings ago.

"What are you thinking?" Makoto asked, trying to hide the timbre of her voice.

"That I always feel so safe with you." Came the reply as she felt a tentative hand caress her arm.

"What are…you thinking?" she asked back still running her hand over Makoto's arm as that throbbing was back.

"That if I make so much as one move more than what I am doing, one of your friends is going to shoot me again." She said with a laugh.

Ami covered her face with her hands and rolled over, finding herself against Makoto who wrapped her arms around her in a hug. When Ami moved her hands from her face, her eyes widened, as she was eye level with Makoto's chest.

Makoto felt Ami stiffen and released her hold on the girl, watching her move to her back with a blush.

"G…gomen." She stuttered.

"It's alright, Ami-chan." Makoto said, lying down on her back.

"I can't believe that happened, I am so sorry that it did."

"It's alright, really. I've taken worse things for you than a bullet." She turned her head to smile at the girl.

"I suppose you have." She giggled and moved so her head was lying on Makoto's stomach.

Makoto's fingers found their way into Ami's hair, idly playing in it loving how soft it was. Ami closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Makoto's affections for her. The two lay like that for a while, Makoto letting her fingers caress parts of Ami's face, neck and ears as she played with her hair until Ami sat up suddenly. Makoto's hand fell on her stomach and she looked at the girl.

"What's wrong?" she asked, afraid that she has somehow done something.

Ami turned and looked at her, an odd look on her face.

"When you do those things…" she began but stopped.

Makoto sat up, facing her friend.

"What things?" she asked with a little fear in her voice.

"When you…a feeling…I can't explain it." Ami blushed and turned her head.

Makoto thought for a moment and then it dawned on her.

Arousal?

Is what Ami is talking about?

She scooted closer to the smaller girl and hugged her tight, smiling as the hug was returned.

"It's okay that you can't explain it, there are other ways to explain things that just words." Makoto said as she broke the hug.

Ami blushed, yes she knew there were other ways, granted she hadn't participated in them as the rest of the senshi group but if it were with Makoto she knew she wouldn't really mind it at all. Slowly she reached out her hand to touch Makoto's face as she let her fingers trace over all of it, memorizing it for the hundredth time that day.

"You really are beautiful, Makoto-chan." She whispered as she moved her face a little closer to Makoto's.

Makoto saw her move forward and reached out her hand to touch Ami's face, as she was hers.

Finally!

A kiss is going to…

Her mind went blank as Ami suddenly pulled back and her vision was filled with Mara.

"Ne, Mako, I wanna sleep with you." She mumbled as she tripped over Ami and toppled on top of Makoto.

Ami watched with horror as a half naked Mara fell on Makoto, making her fall onto her back and was on top of her.

"Mako, you feel so good." Mara mumbled again and pressed her lips to Makoto's.

Mortified Ami could only stare as Mara kissed Makoto. Makoto pulled Mara off of her lips and sighed, Mara was fast asleep. She rearranged herself from beneath Mara and picked up the sleeping woman, looking down at a still shocked Ami.

"She sleepwalks when Yuki isn't in bed with her. More than likely Yuki went to use the restroom and I'm going to go put her back." She tried to explain to the blue haired girl.

"I can take her, since it's my fault mostly." Miyuki said as she walked into the door.

"She slept walked in here, tripped over Ami-chan, fell on me and kissed me." Makoto said, handing over a slightly snoring Mara to her cousin.

"Gomen, Mako, I just got up to get some water. I thought I had worn her out enough so she wouldn't sleep walk." She giggled.

"Well your skills must not be up to par." Ami said rather irritated.

The cousins blinked their eyes at the smaller girl and then back to one another only to return to Ami. She looked back at them with a confused look but threw her hands around her mouth, realizing that she had said that out loud, as a whole body blush controlling her.

Miyuki was the first to laugh as Makoto soon joined her, startling Mara awake.

"Nani? Yuki, why are you holding me? Mako and Ami-chan?" she blinked but then smiled suddenly.

"You two finally got together? Does that mean we're joining you?" she said with excitement in her voice.

Miyuki and Makoto laughed even harder at the comment Mara made but Ami's eyes rolled up in her head. Makoto noticed and dove to catch the girl before her head smashed into the floor. Mara looked at Miyuki and then Makoto.

"Does that mean no?"

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Leave it to Mara lol. I don't think I have stressed this enough but I CAN'T STAND URAWA! I give him props for his...dedication...but I'm glad that he pushed too far. So ends the Urawa Saga!

Thanks to everyone for the support and still being here! I hope you continue to read :)

Chapter 8 to follow shortly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 8 is here!

Okay so this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I do have a reason...I'm not going to tell you because I want you to read... XD

Most chapters after this one will have mature themes of sorts along the way of either language or situations - please be advised!

**0o0o0**

Mara and Miyuki are not part of the Senshi Universe but instead characters created by me for this story. I hope you grow to love them like I have.

Suki and Keichi are not part of the Senshi Universe but also characters created by me for this story. I don't like them so neither should you :P

**0o0o0**

First and foremost I do not own any Sailor Moon character in this Fanfic. The only thing I can lay claim to are any/all characters that I have made up (which will be indicated in the chapters to come).

This Fic was written a few years ago (as you will notice with MOST of my fics) and I had just wanted a good Ami x Makoto story that wasn't 'oh hi, I like you we should do it' in three sentences. I wanted a bit more substance. As it stands this story isn't finished, not yet, but it will be because I can't just leave two of my favorite characters hanging like that!

**Things to take note about reading this fic:** I like their original Japanese names, some Japanese words are used, I have/will be putting my own personal spin on the Senshi Powers they have (as in, just how MUCH they can do), this is a YURI fic so be prepared for what that will entail, I will be having a few of our beloved Senshi breaking out of their safe zones, and finally - I just love Love.

* * *

Ami woke up and stretched, yawning as she sat up scratching her head. She looked around the room to see where Makoto was and found her sleeping on her side. She scooted over to her and noticed that she was in a sleeping kimono, but because she had been moving in her sleep it had become loose. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail but her bangs were still in her face, a look that Ami never minded. The kimono was a short one as far as Ami could tell being as high as it was, exposing part of Makoto's….

A blush went through Ami as she pried her eyes away to look at other parts of Makoto. Her wandering eyes went back to her friends face, neck and then a little lower. The kimono's top was opened, its shoulder had slide from Makoto's and a very large part of Makoto's breasts were exposed. Ami marveled at how truly feminine her friend was even though she was tough and masculine most of the time.

There was a soft knock at the door as Ami was knocked out of her reverie, hurrying to answer the door before Makoto woke up. Mara stood in front of the door.

"Ohayou gozimasu Ami-san." She said.

"Ohayou, Mara-san. Makoto-chan's still sleeping but come in."

Mara walked in and saw Makoto, a smile instantly coming to her face as turned back to Ami.

"I want to apologize about last night. Yuki filled me in on what I did but I remember what I said and…gomen." She bowed to Ami.

"It's alright, Mara-san. It seems that night I also said some things that probably shouldn't have been said."

Mara laughed repeating what Ami had said to Miyuki, making the poor girl blush.

"Yuki does a wonderful job at love making, but it's Makoto who can wear you out." She grinned at Ami whose eyes shot open.

"How would you know?" A million thoughts running through her mind, thoughts she didn't want to believe.

"Suki and I use to compare notes." A smile crossed her face.

"Not that I haven't been curious, maybe once you two are together my statement from last night might come true."

Ami just blushed while Mara laughed.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for last night." Mara said as she opened the door.

"Which reminds me, Miyuki got a call from her father and things have to be cut short this trip. That means we're leaving today."

"Is everything alright?"

"Seems like daddy's having some problems without his partner." Mara giggled.

"Partner?"

"Hai, Yuki is in partnership with her fathers firm. She's a huge corporate head."

"I didn't know that."

Mara was going to say something when her vision turned to Makoto, a sad almost pained look overtaking her face. Ami noticed the look and turned herself to see Makoto on her back and gasped at what she saw.

"She's having her nightmares again; I wish she could be released from them." Mara spoke sadly, watching her friend twist and turn to ghosts only she could see.

Ami had never seen Makoto in a nightmare; the agony she saw the one she loved in was almost too much to bear. She watched as tears started to run down Makoto's cheeks and Mara moved behind Ami.

"She's going to wake up screaming soon, normally she bolts up in bed covered in sweat but the way she's moving, this ones a screamer." She whispered.

"It's one of the most horrible sounds you've ever heard in this life, a scream of recognition that ones she love were taken from her and a scream of anger and betrayal all rolled into one."

"We have to do something, we can't just…" but her words were interrupted with a sound she knew she would never forget.

She saw as Makoto arched her back to the point of pain as her lungs and mouth released a cry like nothing she had ever experienced in her nineteen years of life. The pain and desperation broke Ami's heart at the volume that her love could emit such emotion burned itself into her mind. She knew that her eyes would forever see Makoto's body frozen in agony as her soul desperately cried to others that would not hear her. Finally her body relaxed, spent, as she cried in her sleep.

Mara walked silently out of the room as Ami went to Makoto's side being careful not to touch her friend. Makoto's eyes opened slowly as the first thing she saw was Ami's face, full of worry. She reached up, feeling her own face and realized it was wet.

"I screamed didn't I..." she said, turning her face away from Ami.

Ami reached down to gently turn Makoto's face to its normal position and pressed her cheek against the brown haired girls. Ami felt the wet tears against her skin but the warmth of being that close to Makoto as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I never knew that the nightmares were that bad, gomen Makoto-chan." she whispered into Makoto's ear.

Makoto was shocked at the affection Ami was giving her but hugged the girl tight, glad that she was there.

"It's alright Ami-chan; it's nothing new for me. Gomen if I scared you." she said.

Ami's mind replayed the horrifying sound and she shuddered which didn't go unnoticed by Makoto. Makoto pulled Ami over her and into her bed, cuddling her softly as she was on her side and Ami was on her back.

"Mara-san said that something had come up with Miyuki-chan and that we would be going home today." she told Makoto, loving the feel of being in her friend's arms.

Makoto pulled Ami even closer to herself as she nestled her nose and lips against the blue haired girl's cheek.

"I'm sure you'll be glad to get home and study some or looking for another Seminar to go to. I can imagine you miss it."

Ami felt Makoto's soft lips and warm breath flow over her, sending shivers down her spin. Makoto pulled the covers over them resting her hand on Ami's stomach. Ami's mind was going a million miles an hour; or rather it felt like her senses were on overload at just the placement of Makoto's hand and face. When Makoto didn't receive an answer she began to move away but Ami's hand on her own made her stop.

"I'd rather be with you than studying or at a Seminar."

Makoto blinked, not believing what she just heard. She moved her hand to Ami's head as if feeling for a temperature.

"Did you just say that? My Ami not wanting to study?" she laughed softly, putting her hand back.

It was Ami's turn to blink as she turned her head to look at Makoto, her lips brushing against the brown haired girls. Both girls blushed and froze.

"W...what did you say?"

Makoto's eyes went wide as she realized what she called Ami and her blush went even deeper.

My Ami?

Gods, how could I say that...

"I said 'Did you just say that? Ami-chan not wanting to study?'" she repeated changing a few words and hoping that Ami really hadn't heard what she said.

Ami just continued to look at Makoto.

I could have sworn she said "My Ami"...

Maybe I heard wrong...

"What are you thinking about, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked her lips brushing up against Ami's as she talked.

Why I have this desire to kiss your lips...

"That I should probably get up and find out when we're leaving so we aren't late." she said.

Makoto's heart sank a little.

I guess she wasn't thinking what I was...

Am I mistaking this affection for just friendliness?

Ami saw Makoto's expression change and realized she had said the wrong thing.

"Then I should get dressed and we can leave." Makoto said as she removed her arms from Ami and left the room.

Ami lay in bed, putting her hands over her face as she sighed.

I will never get the hang of this...

**0o0o0**

"I need four burgers, four fries, two apple pies, three medium cokes, and a water." Makoto said into the little voice box.

"Anything else?" a female voice replied.

She turned her head to look at her passengers and then turned back to the voice box.

"Iie."

"That'll be 1200 yen at the second window."

Makoto drove her truck to the window, fighting off the other girl's insisting on paying, and pulled her wallet out to pay the girl at the window, who winked at her when she took the money.

"Ne, Mako, that girl winked at you! I told you that hiding your real body was a bad idea." Miyuki said from the window as she nudged Mara next to her.

"She didn't wink at me." she said and turned to reach for the drinks, passing them to their respective persons.

Ami was in between Makoto and Mara and she HAD noticed the wink AND the hand touching the girl at the window had done to Makoto. She also noticed that as Makoto was passing around the drinks, the girl was waiting very patiently for Makoto's attention to grab the food.

I think not...

Ami crawled over Makoto to reach out the window to grab the food from the girl, giving her a 'back off' look to the point where the girl's eyes went wide. The look that the girl made did not get passed Miyuki or Mara and they smiled as Makoto drove off.

"What are you two smiling about?" she asked them, putting her coke between her legs as she drove one handed with her burger.

"Oh nothing really, just the look that Ami-chan gave the window girl for making goo-goo eyes at you." Miyuki said so casually that both Ami and Makoto nearly choked on what they were eating.

"Hai hai! It was a marvelous 'back off' look if I do say so myself, having given a few of them myself from time to time." Mara giggled as Ami's face turned cherry red.

Makoto noticed this as she drove and raised an eyebrow, very confused with all of it.

One day she's warm and the next she's cold...

Now she's glaring at window girls?

"If you say so, Yuki."

**0o0o0**

Ami's shoulders slumped as she finished off her fries, Mara and Miyuki looking slightly confused. They assumed something was up but not sure just what.

Makoto flopped down on her bed, sighing as she stared at the ceiling. It had been a long day of driving and good byes with Mara and Miyuki were never easy things. It always seemed harder and harder to say good-bye each time. She rolled over and looked at the time, knowing that Ami would be going to bed soon but the moment they had gotten home she was instantly in her study.

Makoto was confused. Ami and her had gotten closer physically when they were at the Hot Springs, and it's not like after all the talking her cousins had done that Ami didn't have an idea as to how Makoto felt about her. Makoto slapped her forehead suddenly.

Sure, Ami liked her as a friend but when she had found out how Makoto liked her, she freaked out. Ami didn't have those kinds of feelings for her so instead of totally rejecting her, she became more expressive to let her know that they were still friends. Makoto couldn't believe she had missed it and she had still been throwing herself at Ami. She put the pillow around her head and just wanted to smother herself at the position she had put her friend into. She removed the pillow and sighed.

"You fool, Makoto."

"Why are you a fool?" Ami asked standing in the doorway.

Makoto sat up in bed and looked at her friend, decked out in her glasses and looking adorable. Makoto shook her head to clear those thoughts out of her head, seeing as how they would never happen.

"Oh, just realizing something now, that if I had been a true friend, I would have realized earlier. But I think I'm going to head to bed, it's been one hell of a day. If you need something just wake me up, you know I never mind." she said as she watched Ami get her pajamas.

"Hai, goodnight." she said.

"Night."

Ami walked out of Makoto's room and shut the door behind her as she walked to her bathroom to change. The whole car ride home was tense between her and Makoto, to the point where she had wanted to scream that she was sorry and tell her what she had been really thinking. When they had dropped of Mara and Miyuki, it was a hard good bye for Makoto she knew, but it was also unexpected for herself when she had hugged Miyuki.

_"I don't know what is going on between you and Makoto, but it is something that needs to be cleared up before you go to bed." Miyuki whispered to a rather confused Ami._

_"Makoto's thinking too much about something and if she comes to realize a 'solution', she'll be stubborn in taking it back. Talk to her, trust me." Mara finished for Miyuki as she had moved to hug Ami._

Ami's eyes widened as she was realized that Makoto had already told her she realized something. She finished dressing in a hurry and went to Makoto's door, opening it very slowly to peek in. Makoto was lying in bed already sleeping and Ami took that as her chance to sneak in and gently sit on the bed. Knowing how Makoto reacted when she was awakened, she gently touched the hand that was out from underneath the covers. Sadly Ami realized she hadn't touched nearly gently enough as Makoto simply reacted and twisted her arm into a locked position.

"Who...what? Ami-chan?" she said rather confused as she released the girl.

Ami rubbed her arm and saw that Makoto was wearing a white button up shirt to sleep in.

"What's wrong?" she asked reaching to flick on the light.

"Iie, leave the light off. I need to talk to you." Ami responded.

Makoto looked at the clock and nodded.

"When I came in to get my pajamas you said that you had realized something. What had you realized?"

Makoto scratched her head and thought of a way to word what she was thinking, knowing that words weren't always her best feature.

"That you're my friend." she said at last.

Ami frowned in confusion.

"You're just now realizing that after years and years of being friends?"

"Iie, that you're only my friend."

Ami's eyes went wide, the full force of Mara's words hitting her as well as the force of what Makoto had come to realize..

_"Makoto's thinking too much about something and if she comes to realize a 'solution', she'll be stubborn in taking it back. Talk to her, trust me." _

"Makoto-chan, I..."

"No, Ami-chan, it's fine you don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm sorry I didn't respect your decision and that you had to do things that have always been uncomfortable for you. If I had been a true friend I would have realized it sooner." she said as she got off the bed and walked to the seated window that was in her room.

Ami watched her sit; the moonlight casting once again its beautiful glow around Makoto as she nervously went over to sit with her.

"Ne, Makoto-chan, that's not was I was going to say."

Be brave Ami, if you could kiss her cheek that one night you can do this.

"I was going to say that, what you've realized is...is...wrong." A blush over taking her.

Makoto turned her head to look at Ami wide eyed.

"Atashi...atashi..." she stuttered and wanted to stop but the look on Makoto's face gave her the strength.

"I'm…in love...with...you." she blushed and looked down.

Makoto sat there speechless, totally and utterly speechless at what Ami had just said. She couldn't believe it, the woman she loved, loved her back and openly admitted it. She couldn't decide if she wanted jump for joy yelling at the top of her lungs or faint dead away.

Ami looked up at her speechless friend to see green eyes overflowing with tears but the softest smile on her face. A smile of her own came across her face as Makoto's hands held hers.

"Really, Ami-chan?" she asked in a whisper, almost afraid that the first declaration hadn't really been true.

"Hai." she whispered back.

Makoto pulled Ami into her lap so that Ami's legs were on either side of her hips and hugged her tightly. Ami hugged her tightly in return feeling so small but safe in Makoto's arms. They stayed like that for the longest time until Makoto's knees moved up, pressing Ami even closer to her.

"I'm in love with you too, Ami-chan." she said as she put her head against the top of Ami's, the girl's head resting on her chest in the hug.

Makoto felt the girl smile and she moved one of her hands so it was in Ami's soft blue hair and gently caressing her hair and scalp.

"Tell me...about...Suki." Ami asked suddenly.

Makoto's hand stopped with the mention of the name but then resumed her caress.

"What do you want to know that I'm sure Mara or Yuki hasn't already told you?"

"I want to hear about her from you."

"Suki was the first girl I dated in my old high school before I transferred to the one we all went to. I was fourteen at the time and very confused at my feelings about Suki, who was a friend, so I talked to Yuki about it. She had said I couldn't be honestly true to myself if I didn't try to find out or just pushed those feelings away. Normally I had always flirted with the boys, or tried to at least but I was even an Amazon back then."

"Makoto-chan..." Ami stared with a frown.

"I know, I'm just joking. Anyway I started to pay extra attention to Suki to see if she was interested like THAT in me as we hung out or sparred. No matter how I paid attention nothing was slapping me in the face about her. In fact, it was the more I paid attention the more and more I noticed other things about her which led me to falling in love with her. One day her and I were sparring in a gym with other people and I noticed that something was flying straight at Suki's head. I jumped over her and wrapped my arms around her to protect her from whatever it was that was flying at her."

"I waited for it to hit me but when I pulled away from Suki, she held in her hand a throwing star that had bounced off the mat. So really, she had saved me when I tried to save her. I had asked her why she did it and she had told me that she loved me and I was shocked. I admitted to her that I loved her too. That night we went out on a date, nothing wild, just dinner and a movie. She came back over to my apartment afterwards to stay the night because that was just normal for her anyway. Course when she had asked, I had no idea that she had intended to SLEEP with me."

"Nani?"

"Suki always shared a bed with me because she didn't like the couch but that's all it had been, sleeping. When we both went to bed that night it seemed she was more experienced in certain things than I was." Makoto felt her chest go hot as Ami blushed and hugged her.

"I can stop if you want."

"Iie, for some reason I just want to know."

"So we get into bed and talked for awhile just about how long we had liked each other like that and things. We cuddled and I kissed her. We kissed for a long time and then she turned the tides. In the morning I had a very different outlook on relationships. Over a time period of a year and a half, Mara and Yuki started to hang out with us and we would regularly go out on double dates or whatever. Then one of Suki's friends joined the group, a fellow karate student, Keichi. We all liked and knew him so it was no big deal. It was also around this time that my job started to get really time consuming and I suddenly found myself unable to hang out with the group as much as I could."

"I still made time for Suki at night when I'd come home, dead tired, but I guess it wasn't enough. I was dancing one day with Yuki and she ended up winning because I had seen Suki and Keichi kiss. I didn't want to believe it at first, someone I loved so much kissing someone else. Then on my days off she wouldn't have time to be with me, saying she was busy and I understood because I had been too. Then one night, sometime after I had convinced myself the kiss was just a friendly one, I came home to be with Suki because she was suppose to be at the apartment waiting for me. I came home with the intention of expressing my love to her because it had been a few months since we had the last time but when I opened my bedroom door I saw that Keichi was already doing what I had intended."

"It was really kinda funny, I had caught my lover and friend in the act and all I could do was stare. When they noticed me, after they had called each other's names, I just closed the door and called Yuki. She and Mara came over and I remember hearing a lot of yelling and I remembering hearing the slap Mara gave Suki. Then everyone was gone and I remember laughing like I had lost my mind. Mara and Yuki were so scared but then it turned into tears as I had said, "Happy sixteenth birthday Makoto." I didn't take it very well, even swore off falling in love ever again, and three days later I had a new bed and thought about transferring but I knew I couldn't just yet. So when the semester finished I transferred to our high school and the rest is history really." She finished with a sigh.

Ami was silent as she took it all in but raging within her heart at what Suki had done to Makoto. She found it unbelievable that someone could take advantage of Makoto's love like that or Makoto for that matter. Someone who was so kind, loving, self-sacrificing and...

Makoto noticed Ami's body tense and it suddenly get a lot colder. She looked down at Ami, her breath showing and ice starting to form on the window.

"Ami-chan?" she asked almost afraid at why she was so angry to make her powers come out.

Ami sat up, her eyes seething.

"I ever see her; it will be a day she regrets for the pain she caused you. I can't believe she took advantage of you and your love. How can someone take advantage of someone as loving, kind, caring and beautiful as you?" she said, the window becoming a sheet of ice.

Makoto smiled at Ami's reaction to the story, it being something she had not expected, but it was the past and it had made her who she was now. She gently cupped Ami's face with her hand, her thumb gently rubbing her cheek.

"It's passed Ami-chan. I learned from it and became stronger; I am who I am because of it. I was never angry at Suki for what she did."

"Why? She cheated on you!" Ami exclaimed shocked.

"I wasn't around and I couldn't fill her needs when she needed me. My work consumed all my time and I suppose the time I did spend with her wasn't enough so she looked for that attention somewhere else." A regretful smile crossed her face as Ami's eyes went wide.

"What if my work starts to get like that or if college gets like that for me? Does that mean I'll lose you?" she whispered, afraid.

Makoto gave a soft chuckle as she reached down to grab both of Ami's hands.

"If you want me in your life like that, then you have me. If you aren't sure, I'm still going to be there. I'll gladly fill whatever role you ask of me because I love you and if I can't be with you the way I want to be, then I'll be with you in the ways as I can. Jupiter will always love and protect Mercury, no matter what happens." she said as she brought Ami's hands up to her lips and kissed them before she sat them back down.

Ami's eyes got misty, as she looked at the woman in front of her, the beautiful woman who loved and cherished her. Her hands left Makoto's as she moved them to Makoto's face caressing her gently.

"I do want you in my life like that, Makoto-chan. I've never had anyone like that in my life but I want you to be there like that. I want to learn and grow in the matters of love and I want you to be the one to teach me for the rest of my life. Maybe I'll be as expressive as Mara-san and maybe I won't, but whatever I become I want you there." she said as she moved up Makoto's body to press her forehead against Makoto's.

Makoto wrapped an arm under Ami to hold her in place and the other arms hand finding its way, once again, to the side of her face as their foreheads touched.

"Ami..." Makoto whispered as moved her head forward to kiss the woman in her arms.

Ami felt Makoto's lips press against hers and the heat that exploded within her body almost made her gasp. She had never felt anything like this, something so wonderful and loving. The sensations within her body took all rhyme and reason from her brain as she pressed her lips against Makoto's in return, wrapping her arms around her neck. Very softly she felt Makoto's tongue against her lips, asking her for permission, and she slowly opened her mouth to grant it, a blush consuming her as her eyes slipped close.

Makoto's tongue gently caressed the inside of Ami's mouth, reveling in the warmth and taste of her. Softly she felt Ami's tongue start to move against her own as if learning from every move Makoto's own made as her body began to have its own familiar feelings. Feelings she swore she would never feel again as Ami's tongue explored her mouth.

They kissed each other deeply for a while longer, softly and tenderly but with passion. When they pulled apart it was with a hint of regret.

"I've...never..." Ami blushed, as her breathing was deeper than when the kiss started.

Makoto smiled and kissed Ami's forehead softly as she stood up, still holding Ami close to her.

"Sleep with me tonight. I want to hold you in my arms." She said as she stood next to the bed.

Ami blushed but nodded, understanding what Makoto was asking as she was put on the bed. They crawled under the covers and held each other tightly; sharing one more kiss before sleep shared a kiss of its own.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Well? Can you see now why I wanted to keep this chapter as it is? I wanted to keep it sweet and intimate in it's own rights. I explained a past that doesn't belong in the Senshi Universe but I hope you can forgive me for it. In the chapters to come there will be a few more pasts to be revealed...some good and some...well...not so good.

But I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

Thanks to everyone for the support and still being here! I hope you continue to read :)

Chapter 9 to follow shortly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 9 is here!

When this fic was written I was heavily into a certain CD and it was a Celine Dion CD so when there are songs in the upcoming chapters they are hers, I didn't write them nor own them.

Most chapters after this one will have mature themes of sorts along the way of either language or situations - please be advised!

**0o0o0**

Mara and Miyuki are not part of the Senshi Universe but instead characters created by me for this story. I hope you grow to love them like I have.

Suki and Keichi are not part of the Senshi Universe but also characters created by me for this story. I don't like them so neither should you :P

**0o0o0**

First and foremost I do not own any Sailor Moon character in this Fanfic. The only thing I can lay claim to are any/all characters that I have made up (which will be indicated in the chapters to come).

This Fic was written a few years ago (as you will notice with MOST of my fics) and I had just wanted a good Ami x Makoto story that wasn't 'oh hi, I like you we should do it' in three sentences. I wanted a bit more substance. As it stands this story isn't finished, not yet, but it will be because I can't just leave two of my favorite characters hanging like that!

**Things to take note about reading this fic:** I like their original Japanese names, some Japanese words are used, I have/will be putting my own personal spin on the Senshi Powers they have (as in, just how MUCH they can do), this is a YURI fic so be prepared for what that will entail, I will be having a few of our beloved Senshi breaking out of their safe zones, and finally - I just love Love.

* * *

"You what?"

Ami's mother's jaw dropped over the phone as she talked with her daughter. It was VERY early in the morning in Germany, at least that what she assumed since she couldn't read her clock that entirely well. But either way, it was a very surprising way to wake up.

"How do you feel about that?"

Ami was silent for a few moments before she answered.

"Scared but enthralled at the same time." She finally said at last.

Her mother just smiled as rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was glad that her daughter was finally starting to experience the things the normal girls her age should already be well versed in. She was also glad it had been Makoto as well. If something very long lasting and serious was to come of the relationship and her little girl made the step to move in with Makoto, then she knew that Ami would always be taken care of no matter what.

"I am very glad for you, sweetie. Makoto-san is a wonderful girl, not to mention very attractive. I've often wondered myself how it would feel to be locked in a passionate embrace in her strong arms…"

"MOTHER!"

It was now Ami's jaws turn to drop after she squealed in shock at what her mother had said. She couldn't believe her mother had said it, let alone thought it! Through it all, Ami found herself blushing at the thought, wondering if it felt as wonderful has the kiss had.

"Your silence speaks volumes, Ami. Naughty girl…" her mother whispered into the phone as she tried not to laugh.

Ami went four shades darker with a blush and opened her mouth to say something.

"I know you're blushing and going to tell me that you're not thinking about her in those ways. I already know, Mizuno Ami, that that is not true! You're going to be experiencing a lot of knew things as well as new responsibilities and I can't wait to hear all about them. But take some advice from your mother, for a relationship to work, love and trust must be given. There will come a time when you'll fight, spat, or not understand something she's done or vice versa. It's normal and I don't want you to lose heart. You're father and I…we failed at communication." Her voice betraying the emotions she felt, which didn't go unnoticed by Ami.

"Mother, you don't have…"

"Yes I do. I do because I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. Communication is the key, Ami, the key to making or breaking a relationship. If either one of you doesn't understand why the other one did something, talk about it, don't let it fester. If it takes an explanation of twenty times before one or the other understands, so be it. If you don't talk, one will walk. I never paid attention to that line that MY mother gave me. So YOU pay attention to it now." She said, her eyes a little misty.

"Thank you." Ami whispered into the phone, her eyes misty as well as her brain recorded and stored the information her mother gave her.

"You're welcome and I am so proud of you. Is Makoto-san there?" she asked, wanting to let the other girl know she approved and was grateful.

"Iie, Makoto-chan had to go to work this morning, at least that's what her note said. She should be home…" Ami looked at her watch, seeing it was now noon.

"…In a couple of hours. She works an eight to two shift and then should be home."

"Okay, then maybe I will call back around that time to talk with her. Do you have plans for today?"

"Well, I need to look for a new Seminar. So maybe I'll do that while Makoto-chan is still at work."

"Good, but I need to get some sleep Ami, not that I'm not happy for the call…" she emphasized with a yawn.

"Gomen for waking you up, I keep forgetting that you're not on the same times as us."

"Not a problem, but I will call back a little later. I love you and am so proud." She said with a smile on her face.

"I love you too." Ami replied, elated her mother approved.

"Ja!"

Ami hung up the cell phone and flopped down on the couch. Things had been hectic lately, so hectic that she almost felt left behind. She looked around the room, taking in all the things that Makoto had. It was always fun for Ami to see what kind of people lived in a home by just looking at how they lived in it. A smile crossed her face when she thought of Makoto and a blush crossed her face almost instantly when she thought of the kiss they had shared.

So many things to think about and so little time it seems.

With a sigh, she stood up and prepared to leave. She looked outside, decided that what she was going to out doing wouldn't take long enough for her to be caught in the perhaps rain shower for today.

**0o0o0**

Makoto seemed to be on cloud nine at work. Not only did her co-workers notice but she did as well.

I can't help but not be happy!

Ami…

Her boss watched the girl as her eyes glazed over in the 'I'm in love' look that he once himself had. A smile crossed his face as he walked over to his prized chef.

"Hey Kino, a little love sick today?"

Makoto jumped out of her reverie and blushed.

"I think so."

"Not that I have anything against love, but love won't get the orders made." He said with a mock stern look.

"Gomen nasi!" Makoto yelped and scurried off to work, leaving her boss to smile and shake his head.

Throughout her shift, Makoto couldn't help but think of Ami.

Her soft lips…

Soft hair…

Soft body…

Makoto shook her head furiously to try and get those kinds of images out of her head. Those were not images to be thinking about when she was at work; who knows what could happen to her in a lust filled state.

Lust?

Yes, she did lust for Ami no matter how hard she tried not too. Even though they were together now, there were just things she should and shouldn't do.

Ami's never been with anyone like that…

"Kino!"

"Hai Boss?" she yelled in return as she was cleaning up her area and mind.

"You gonna work all day?" he asked pointing to the clock.

Makoto followed his gaze and saw it was three in the afternoon. Her shifted ended at two thirty.

"Gomen!" she blushed.

"It's okay but we'll see you on Friday okay? There's been a change in the schedule and I don't need you until Friday." He said.

Not really thinking about it, Makoto nodded and clocked out, only to sigh as it poured outside.

Sure, the day I walk to work is the day it rains.

The day I also don't bring an umbrella is the day it rains.

With another sigh, she began her short but wet walk home.

**0o0o0**

Ami looked at the clock and wondered why Makoto wasn't home yet. She had seen the truck still in the driveway when she had left the house earlier and assumed that Makoto had walked to work.

Hope everything's all right…

She could hear the rain and decided that tea would be good for when Makoto got home and busied herself with its preparation. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she jumped when she heard the door slam.

"I'm…home…" Makoto grumbled as she dripped on the floor, her mind already trying to make her body go get a mop.

"You scared me, I was making tea and…" Ami started to say as she walked into the living room.

"Oh my." She whispered as she looked at Makoto.

Confused, Makoto looked down at herself and a crimson blush covered her face. Her white work shirt was plastered to her body and had become very see-through. It also seemed to be cold outside, a fact that Makoto's body seemed to be screaming at the moment.

A blush covered Ami's face as she said she'd get a towel to dry off with and scurried away.

Wow, even just her normal body is really impressive…

Upon returning with a towel, it was dropped on the floor as Ami was once again frozen to place. Makoto was standing before her in her soaked undergarments, squeezing out her hair into the already massive puddle on the floor. Ami watched with an emotion she couldn't even begin to put into words as the water ran down parts of Makoto's body.

A water droplet began its journey from Makoto's neck and slowly slid its way down, caressing her collarbone. Ami watched with deep focus as the droplet slid farther down Makoto's body until it reached one of her voluptuous…

"Ami-chan?"

Ami shot her gaze to look at Makoto and blushed deeply. Upon regaining her senses Ami picked up the towel and offered it to her soaked friend.

"Arigatou."

"Hai."

As Makoto dried herself off, she walked to her room to get into some dryer clothing. Ami went back to her task of preparing the tea and tried to get her blush under some sort of control.

I can't believe I just looked at Makoto like that!

But…I couldn't help it…ever since that kiss…

The blue haired girl shook her head to clear her thoughts and was back to normal by the time Makoto came back from her room.

"That is much better!" Makoto said with a smile as she took the offered cup of tea.

"How was work today?"

A blush covered Makoto's face at the mention of work and Ami's eyebrow raised with question.

"Well, busy as usual, I would imagine." She said as she sipped her tea.

Please don't ask me anything else…

Even though we kissed…it's still…

"Anything else? The look on your face says you're hiding something. I thought we had come to an agreement of not hiding things from one another." Ami said coolly.

Makoto nodded and mumbled her answer.

"Nani?"

"I couldn't…concentrate…at work today." She whispered and downed the rest of her tea.

Ami knew exactly what Makoto meant and she blushed in response, but felt a wonderful feeling in her chest at the thought that she could be the one to make Makoto forget about cooking.

Makoto fidgeted in her seat and thanked whatever god was out there that the phone rang to save her from this moment. As she walked to the phone, she knew that Ami watched her.

I don't even know if we're together and now that I've told her that I love her, I suddenly feel like I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

"Ohayou!" she said into the receiver.

"Makoto-san! Ohayou, how are you doing?"

"Mizuno-san? I'm doing fine, did you need to talk to Ami-chan?" she asked, walking over to the girl.

"Iie, iie. I would like to talk to you." She said.

Ami watched as Makoto began to walk to her only stop dead in her tracks, wide-eyed.

Must be Mother on the phone…

"Me? Is something the matter?" Makoto asked, suddenly nervous.

"Quite the opposite really. I wanted to congratulate you for being the one to get my daughter to come out of her shell."

Ami saw Makoto's face turn the darkest shade of red it had ever turned and knew that the conversation between Makoto and her mother would only begin to get more detailed. Makoto sat on the couch and didn't know what to say.

"You seem speechless Makoto-chan, if I may call you that now?"

"Hai."

A smile crossed the older Mizuno's face as she continued to talk to Makoto about how things were.

"I'm glad things are going well for you Makoto-chan. It makes me happy that Ami has chosen you to be the one she loves."

"Souka?"

"Hai. I know that with you, she will always be safe and loved. As a Mother, that is a very reassuring thing." A soft smile crossed her face.

Makoto turned look at Ami who had moved to her favorite chair to read the books that she had given her. A smile of her own crossed her face as she watched her love read.

"I have been nervous all day to be honest. So afraid of screwing up or that it might have just been a dream I had, it almost doesn't seem real." She said into the phone as she still looked at Ami.

"I really do love and respect her. If me being with her had caused problems between the two of you, I would have left so things could have been made right. I realize the relationship I would like to have with Ami-chan may not seem appropriate to everyone and if you had felt that way, I would have respected your wishes even if they had conflicted with my own."

Ami listened to Makoto's side of the conversation as she read her book but had to stop reading all together when she heard those words leave Makoto's mouth. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Makoto loved her that much that if that had happened she would have left? A shiver of fear ran through her spine at the thought of Makoto not being in her life at all.

The phone conversation ended shortly after with a sigh from Makoto as she laid on the couch.

"That was your mother on the phone."

"She had called earlier to talk to me and had wanted to talk with you, but she said she'd call back once you were home."

"Oh. Did you two have a nice talk?"

"Yes, actually. Does it upset you that I told her?" Ami set down her book to look at the one she loved.

"Iie, just surprised was all but I have your birthday and the day after your birthday off from work." She said as she rubbed her temples.

"Is that good?" Ami asked, her mind still thinking about what she had heard from Makoto a few moments earlier on the phone.

"I would have thought so! That means I can cook for you, take you out, or anything else you wanted for your birthday." A smile crossed her face as she stretched and let her body take its natural shape.

Makoto stretched her body hard, loving the feel of her body going to its real form. It was getting harder and harder each day to keep it under control, but this freedom with Ami made it easier. Lost in her own thoughts and the feel good of the stretch, Makoto didn't hear Ami get up and move to sit on the floor next to her. Makoto's eyes snapped open as she felt a soft cool hand gently caress her muscled stomach.

Ami saw the look of surprise in Makoto's eyes and blushed but didn't stop the motion of her hand.

"It is…okay…for me to touch you now?" she whispered.

"Hai…I don't mind." Makoto blushed.

Silence went on between the two girls for a moment.

"Something is on your mind." Ami said as she turned to look Makoto in the eye, her hand laying flat.

"I've been thinking about a lot of things today and to be honest…"

Makoto sighed and sat up on the couch making Ami's hand move to her knees as she took out her hair from her ponytail. Ami could see confusion on her friends face. She knew Makoto found it hard with words unless she was profoundly moved so she encouraged her friend to take her time.

"To be honest…all the confidence I felt towards you is gone. I fell in love with you and the idea that I would never be loved back, and that's as far as I'd ever thought about. I've never thought about the 'what if' of it." She said.

Ami's brow furrowed a little as she took in what Makoto said, a little confused but taking the time to think about its meanings.

"So, you're saying that now that I love you in return you're unsure what to do?"

"Hai." Makoto said, reaching out to take Ami's hand in hers, causing the smaller girl to blush.

"I am afraid I might push too far too fast, or do something that is okay with me but not you, or make you feel…" Makoto gushed until Ami squeezed her hand.

"Mako, it's alright. There is nothing you could do that could push me away, especially if it was just for loving me. I am just as unsure as you, more sometimes I think."

"I just don't want you to do something you'll regret, to do something you're not ready for."

Ami blushed and moved to sit next to Makoto on the couch. Ami wrapped Makoto's arm around her shoulders and leaned against her, taking in her scent.

"What did you have in mind?"

Makoto's jaw dropped as Ami laughed her laugh that Makoto loved so much. Once regaining herself she looked at Ami playfully.

"I don't know if I want to tell you now! Laughing at me when I am unsure…" she folded her arms in front of her chest and turned away a little, but not before giving Ami a teasing look.

So, Makoto wants to play games?

Ami smiled slyly as she leaned against Makoto's body and began drawing little circles on her thigh, each circle taking her higher up her thigh. The blue haired girl felt her friends' body go stiff at how close she was getting to certain parts of her body. Ami could begin to feel that throb make itself known in her body as it had so many other times when she was around Makoto.

"Ami…"

Ami heard the tone of Makoto's voice and laid her hand flat where it was, merely an inch from where Ami had wanted it to be. Ami blinked in surprise at the desire she had to be that intimate with Makoto so quickly and removed her hand completely as if she had been scolded.

Makoto turned to look at her friend and the sight of Ami looking down with a blush on her face almost hurt. It was a different blush that Ami held on her face instead of the usual one it normally carried; this was a blush of pure embarrassment. The brown haired girl shook her head and got down on her knees in front of the girl she loved, clasping the pair of smaller hands.

"Gomen, Ami. This is what I am talking about, I want things with you but I am unsure if you want them too. My desire…since becoming like this…I could never really control and I'm afraid if I let myself have a little more taste of it than a kiss with you, I might…" She sighed and looked into blue eyes.

"I don't want to force you into anything. I'm not saying you're not worth the wait or not worth the control…oh hell I don't know what I'm saying anymore. I just don't want to hurt you Ami; I love you so much. All I've wanted today was to come home from work early and take you in my arms and never let you go. I've wanted to kiss you all day as well, and I know if I started that I wouldn't want to stop. But…but I don't know what you want. I don't know if last night was what I thought it was. I just don't know and I would rather do nothing than take the risk of hurting you. I don't ever want to hurt you Ami, never."

Ami looked at the woman in front of her with tears in her eyes and for the second time that day, she couldn't believe what she heard from Makoto. Ami knew that in Makoto she would have a loyal and honest partner, a devoted and loving relationship because that's the kind of person Makoto was. She knew that Makoto was hurting inside and scared; just as scared as she was when she sometimes thought of things. She removed one of her hands from Makoto's and gently caressed the girl's face.

"It's alright Makoto. Even though you feel these things I know that if those things where to happen that you would find the strength you feel you don't have. Makoto, I love you as well and I know while you have to learn and do certain things with me, I must also learn things with you as well. I understand that there maybe bumps in the road or even a few curves but as long as we're honest with each other and talk, we'll overcome it." She smiled softly and leaned in to gently kiss Makoto's forehead.

A blush was on Makoto's face as she pulled back and a giggle escaped her lips.

"You're kinda cute with a blush, Mako." Her smile widening to smile that smile Makoto loved.

"Yeah, well, you're pretty cute yourself when you blush too." Makoto said.

"But I'm not blushing." Ami said at Makoto she watched Makoto get to her knees.

"Not yet you're not…" Makoto said as she pressed her lips to Ami's in such a quick motion that Ami gasped.

Ami could feel heat envelope her face as Makoto kissed her tenderly, making her want to melt. Even though it was her second kiss, Ami couldn't believe she was sharing it with Makoto, she couldn't believe that she even wanted these things with Makoto. To be truthful, that throb had not left her body from their kiss the previous night and Ami had wanted to touch and kiss Makoto all the more. She wondered what it would feel like to be completely taken by Makoto, in all the forms that it was possible to be taken.

Makoto gently parted from Ami's lips and looked her deeply in the eyes to see if any fear or any other negative emotion lay there. To her surprise all she saw in those big blue eyes was love and passion, and a smile crept across her face.

"See? You're cute with a blush." A teasing smirk crossed her face as she stood up to stretch her sore legs only to find her smirk wiped off with an icy cold couch pillow.

**0o0o0**

"So, it's official?"

"Hai!"

"Then congrats both of you! Mara and I were beginning to wonder. I would have loved to knock some sense into the both of you, like I had wanted, but Mara said let love take it's course." Miyuki said over the speakerphone to both of her friends, Mara giggling in the background.

"Don't listen to her, girls. I am happy that you both took the time to get together, it just means you know for sure and nothing was rushed."

"But sometimes rushing into things has really nice results, ne Mara? Remember when we first got together…" Miyuki started to say.

"Yuki! We are on the phone! Ami-chan, never mind her, I can only imagine the look on your face." Mara said her own blush evident in her voice.

Mara was right of course; Ami's face was on fire at the implications of what Miyuki was saying and it was all Makoto could do to not die laughing. Ami let out a little laugh herself and shook her head.

"It's fine Mara-chan, I understand how Miyuki-chan is. Even though it was just a week with both of you, it seems like I've known you both for years. I want to thank you for helping Makoto as well as myself when I needed it."

Mara and Miyuki looked at the phone with tears in their eyes and smiled at one another.

"You're always welcome, Ami-chan. You're family now, even if Makoto is dumb enough to get rid of you, you'll still have a family with us. Remember that." Miyuki said as she began brining her tea to her mouth to drink.

"Hey, that wasn't very…" Makoto started to say until Ami interrupted her with a wink.

"Oh, she can't get rid of me just yet, all of us haven't gotten together to share a night full of passion. I know Mara-chan has really had her heart set on it and I really wouldn't want to disappoint Mara-chan like that, she's been so nice to me." Ami said looking Makoto.

All Makoto saw in those eyes was mischief and when they heard the crash of glass on the other line, their hands immediately went to their mouths.

"That was my favorite cup, Yuki! I can't believe you dropped it!"

"It's not my fault! It was Ami-chans! She MADE me see you and her in a passionate embrace as Makoto and I were coming up from behind…" she squealed but stopped as she heard glass shatter on the other side of the line.

This time it was Makoto's turn to lose the teacup and just stare at the speakerphone like an idiot as both blue haired women suddenly broke out in laughter. After everything was cleaned up and people were under control, Ami excused herself from the conversation and went to go take a bath.

"We will talk to you again, ne Ami-chan?" Mara asked.

"Hai."

"Good! Ja!" both women said in unison.

"Ja ne." Ami said as she squeezed Makoto's hand and went to take her bath.

Makoto watched her leave and turned the speaker off to pick up the receiver.

"I can't believe she said that! What horrible things have you done to that poor child!" Mara giggled.

"That's the funny thing, nothing. I don't want to rush her and I don't want to force her into anything." Makoto said as she idly flexed her arms.

"Yes, that is a good thing to do since you're the more experienced one in this relationship. What may seem easy or natural to you may seem scary or hard for her."

"Hai, just because I had admitted to Yuki that I loved her it was still hard for me to totally warm up to the idea. I wasn't afraid of what other people thought, I was just unsure with myself, which is very normal. If you understand that then I shouldn't see you two having any problems."

"I have a favor to ask you two."

"Anything Mako, you know that." Yuki said as she looked to Mara who nodded.

"It's Ami's birthday on Wednesday and I know it would be really nice if you two could come."

"We wouldn't want to impose or ruin any date you two had planned."

"Iie, it's part of what I have planned for Ami's birthday. You can still play, ne Mara?"

"Of course! Do you honestly think I would let my flute playing go to waste?" she smiled.

"Good, because if you two agree to come then this is what needs to happen…"

**0o0o0**

Ami let the hot water surround her body as she let her body relax. One by one she felt all her muscles go lax and she sighed with delight. It was nice to relax and not have to worry about anything or anyone.

Urawa…

A sad sigh escaped her lips as she thought about her friend and what had happened. It made her sad to think that she had been such good friends with him that she hadn't seen his turn for the worse to help him. It made her worry suddenly that if she was such good friends with him and couldn't help, how could she ever help Makoto if she needed it? A frown covered her face as she slid down in to the water to her nose and sighed. Her frown deepened as she watched the water bubble from her breath.

Is it possible for me to be that blind?

Ami sat up to catch her breath and shook her head to clear herself of such silly thoughts. She got out of the now cold water to dry herself off when something caught her eye. She looked in the mirror at her body and just stared at herself for a moment. Blue eyes followed her own bodylines, following each curve or lack there of.

My body is nothing compared to Makoto's…

While Makoto's real body was almost masculine, Ami's was very much feminine. Years of being a Senshi had helped keep her figure as well as only eating those sandwiches Makoto hated so much, but…

…there just isn't any power in my body…

In her mind she compared her body to that of the other Senshi and found herself lacking. Her breasts had grown larger over the years, but they were not as large as the rest of the girls and while her body had curves, she nearly looked straight compared to the others. For a moment she wondered if the other girls shaved themselves as she always had. As normal as it was the blue haired girl just couldn't stand hair there, not that she thought it was wrong or disgusting, it was just not how she preferred herself.

When she looked at her short hair she wondered if she should grow it out like Mara's. Her hair was a little longer than she use to keep it but still shorter than the other girls. Ami sighed as she wrapped the towel around herself and walked to the room put on her pajamas.

What does Makoto find attractive about me physically?

I'm not busty, long legged, curvaceous, or even dazzling….

She reached into her drawer and pulled out her blue pajama's. As she put them on, she looked at herself once again.

Not an ounce of femininity in these.

Just as she finished staring the door opened and Makoto flopped down on the bed. Ami watched as Makoto laid there, her breasts rising and falling with each and every breath. She stared until she found herself blushing.

"Today's been a long day, ne?"

Ami moved to the side of bed and sat down next to Makoto.

"Something like that. Did you have a nice talk with your cousins?" She asked as she picked up a brush and began brushing her hair.

Makoto rolled over on her stomach and watched Ami for a moment before she answered. Ami noticed with a blush.

"Yes, it was nice to talk with them. I miss them a lot these days and I am very glad that the three of you get along. It makes me happy that all of my favorite people like each other." A smile crossed her lips as she winked at Ami.

Another blush went across the girls face at the wink but she managed a smile back.

"Was there something special you wanted to do for your birthday tomorrow, Ami?" She said as a blush coming over her face as she used Ami's name without a suffix.

"No, I don't really see birthdays as cause for big celebrations. I prefer the smaller more intimate ones. A few close friends and family is really all I need." She replied, noticing also how her name sounded without the suffix.

"Well, I've made plans for your birthday and I was wondering if you would maybe spend it with me. I want to do something special for you."

"You know you don't have to. I realize with work and everything…"

"Ah but I told you earlier I have your birthday and the day after off."

A grin spread across Makoto's face, as she knew that Ami couldn't talk her way out of a celebration.

"Well…then, I guess I can't refuse your kind offer to do something on my birthday."

Makoto smiled so wonderful that Ami lost herself in it and was a little startled when Makoto was suddenly next to her, taking the brush out of her hands.

"What…"

"Come with me."

Makoto took Ami's hand in her own and lead her out into the living room, moving the coffee table easily with her foot and clicking on the CD player. Ami's eyes went wide as she realized what song was playing and turned to look at Makoto, who was now pressed against herself in a slow dance.

"Laugh and cry  
Live and die  
Life is a dream we're dreaming…" Makoto started to sing in English.

"Day by day I find my way  
Look for the soul and the meaning…"

Ami couldn't believe what was happening; one of her most favorite songs in the world was being sung to her with such emotion and passion by the woman she loved. It was the first time she had ever really heard Makoto sing now that she thought about it. Her voice was by far more beautiful than Minako or Rei's voice, while both of those girls had the ability to sing Makoto had the talent. Her voice shook with passion, something Ami had never heard in the other girls songs. She turned her head to look deep into Makoto's eyes only to find them filled with tears as she continued to sing.

"Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore…"

They had stopped dancing as the song continued to play. Ami reached out to gently wipe the tears from Makoto's face with her delicate fingers.

"People run  
Sun to sun  
Caught in their lives ever flowing  
Once begun, life goes till it's gone  
We have to go where it's going…"

Ami pressed herself closer to Makoto, taking in her scent and the feel of her, as the climax of the song began to wash over her.

"Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore…"

Both girls began to dance again to the music as they held each other, each lost in their own thoughts and emotions as Makoto kept on singing.

"And you say you see  
When you look at me  
The reason you love life so  
Though lost I have been  
I'll find love again

And life just keeps on running  
And life just keeps on running

You look at me and life comes from you

From you."

Makoto held the last note long and soft as she held Ami close to her, hoping the genius Senshi of ice caught all the love and meaning in the words she had just sung. There was silence between them for the longest time that Makoto feared she had done something completely horrible.

Gods, don't tell me I rushed…

Makoto went to move to look at Ami in the eyes and found she couldn't, the blue haired girl held her too tightly. She looked down at the girl that held her so tight to see her quivering. A hurt so painful made its way into Makoto's heart that tears were instantly making their way to her eyes as she watched the one she love cry. Without a second thought for what she was doing, Makoto picked up Ami in her arms and began carrying her to the bedroom. The walk there was slow and painful for Makoto as she felt the tears fall down her neck as Ami silently cried against her. By the time she reached the bed, Ami had stopped crying and had fallen asleep as Makoto laid her down. With a ragged sigh, Makoto tucked in her friend and left the room, tears running down her own face.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: A few funny moments, I still love Miyuki and Mara so so much, but also a chapter for reflection/growing. Sorry if it seemed slow but it will pick up a bit in the chapters to follow!

Thanks to everyone for the support and still being here! I hope you continue to read :)

Chapter 10 to follow shortly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 10 is here!

Onwards with Birthday fun and no I didn't forget about those reading this fic while writing my **Maria-sama ga Miteru **(Maria Watches Over Us) fic. So please enjoy!

Most chapters after this one will have mature themes of sorts along the way of either language or situations - please be advised!

**0o0o0**

Mara and Miyuki are not part of the Senshi Universe but instead characters created by me for this story. I hope you grow to love them like I have.

Suki and Keichi are not part of the Senshi Universe but also characters created by me for this story. I don't like them so neither should you :P

**0o0o0**

First and foremost I do not own any Sailor Moon character in this Fanfic. The only thing I can lay claim to are any/all characters that I have made up (which will be indicated in the chapters to come).

This Fic was written a few years ago (as you will notice with MOST of my fics) and I had just wanted a good Ami x Makoto story that wasn't 'oh hi, I like you we should do it' in three sentences. I wanted a bit more substance. As it stands this story isn't finished, not yet, but it will be because I can't just leave two of my favorite characters hanging like that!

**Things to take note about reading this fic:** I like their original Japanese names, some Japanese words are used, I have/will be putting my own personal spin on the Senshi Powers they have (as in, just how MUCH they can do), this is a YURI fic so be prepared for what that will entail, I will be having a few of our beloved Senshi breaking out of their safe zones, and finally - I just love Love.

* * *

She couldn't sleep.

Tossing and turning on the couch wasn't going to make it any easier to fall asleep, no matter how many times she tried. A frown made its way to her face as she opened her eyes to look out of the window next to the couch. The moon shone brightly in the clear night sky; making the brown haired girl instantly think of Usagi.

I wonder what everyone is doing, I'm sure it's probably a lot better than me.

A sigh escaped her lips for what seemed like the hundredth time that night as she sat up. She looked at the phone sitting in front of her on the coffee table, debating whether or not she should call Miyuki about what had happened. She knew she should talk to Ami about it, but Ami was sleeping and her own heart was hurting just as much as Ami's had when the song had finished.

"You're so stupid, Makoto. You really blew it, just like you always do." She muttered to herself as she moved to the sliding glass doors of her balcony to lay her forehead against the cool glass.

"What a nice way to start her birthday off as well. So much for the wonderful idea of a romantic slow dance."

Tears of frustration came to Makoto's eyes the more she thought about what had happened. Instead of holding the tears back, instead of being strong, she let her tears fall to the ground. She cried all of the pent up frustration, pain, and sadness that she had ever held in her since the day Suki had broken her heart as she slid down the glass and curled into a ball on the floor.

**0o0o0**

Ami's eyes instantly opened as she felt that something was not right. She sat up in…

…bed?

She looked at the clock's red digital numbers that told her it was eight in the morning.

How did I get into bed?

The last thing I remember was dancing with…

"Makoto." She breathed horridly and dashed out of the room.

The apartment was dark. A chill ran through her body, as it seemed to be suddenly empty and cold compared to the warmth it always seemed to hold for her. She turned on the small lamp next to her favorite chair to try to erase that empty feeling only to gasp and run instantly to the curled up form of Makoto on the floor.

"Makoto? Makoto? Wake up, please." Ami begged as she gently shook the other girl, not caring about Makoto's wake up habit.

Ami watched with worry as Makoto opened her eyes, and a pang coming to her heart as she saw that Makoto had been crying…hard.

"Ami-chan?" She asked rather groggily as she sat up and rubbed her sore eyes.

"Oh Mako, I'm so sorry!" she gushed as she knocked Makoto over on her back.

"What should you be sorry for? You weren't the one who screwed up." She whispered, turning her face away from Ami who only moved it back to look her in the eyes.

"Iie, you did nothing wrong. That was the most wonderful thing that anyone has ever done for me. I never knew your voice was so beautiful, so passionate." She said, caressing Makoto's face.

"But you started to cry and when I went to talk to you, you had fallen asleep. I was always taught that when someone cries herself to sleep, it's not a good sign."

"It's not, normally. Makoto I'm so sorry, I wasn't sad or upset with you. I was overwhelmed with feelings I've never dreamed of having or thought I could understand, but I do understand. I understand what you meant when you told me you loved me; I felt it, through your words. Those beautiful, beautiful words you sang to me. My heart wants to burst this very second with the emotion I feel, I want to tell you things until I have no more words left. I was overwhelmed with love for you, Makoto." She whispered with a blush but never broke her eye contact with those deep soulful eyes in front of her.

"Really…"

"Hai. All I could do was cry to release that feeling; it was so intense to me."

Makoto's heart sang with joy as she wrapped Ami in her arms and held the smaller girl tightly to her. She hadn't rushed Ami and Ami loved her. A wide smiled crossed Makoto's face as she moved to kiss Ami on the cheek, smiling even wider at the blush she felt.

"I could almost keep kissing you for the simple fact that I love your blush as much as actually kissing you." She giggled at how it caused Ami's blush to deepen.

"Is that so? Are my kisses not sweet enough for you?" a mischievous twinkle coming to the Senshi of ice's eyes.

"Hard to say, I've only kissed your lips twice."

"Would you care to find out?" Ami asked, moving herself over Makoto until all she had to do was purse her lips.

Makoto's senses were on full alert with Ami being so close and on top of her. She had been toying with the idea of making love to Ami, but always shoved it aside. It was too soon for Ami, that if they ever made out, Makoto didn't know if she could stop with just that.

"I would love to but…"

Her sentence was lost as Ami closed the space between them, kissing her tenderly from on top of her. Makoto kissed her tenderly in return for a few moments until she let her tongue gently caress Ami's lips. Ami caught hold of Makoto's bottom lip between her teeth and gently tugged on it, a shiver running down her spine as she heard Makoto's breath catch. The smaller girl suddenly felt strong hands caress and massage her lower back; making that ever-present throb she'd felt for days intensify.

"Mako…" Ami whispered between kisses.

Makoto shivered at the sound of Ami's lust filled voice speaking her name, calling to her and moved her hands either side of Ami's hips to hold her in place as she sat up. Ami made a noise of surprise at the sudden movement but lost her voice when Makoto began nibbling on her neck.

Ami blushed to herself at the feelings she was feeling, the thoughts she was thinking, the things her body wanted…needed from the woman before her.

"Mako…you can…if you want…" Ami whispered.

Makoto pulled back to look into the smoldering blue eyes of Ami and watched as the girl put her hands to the front of her button up shirt.

Dear God, give me strength….

I can't let it happen again…

Please….

"Ami, I would love to, but I think we should wait." Makoto said, watching lust filled eyes dim, causing a pain so real in her chest that she hugged the smaller girl to her.

"Wait…?"

Ami was confused. Wait? She didn't want to wait; she had been waiting. Ever since she had admitted to herself she loved Makoto, there was always a part deep within her that had waited. Now she was finally able to explore and to feel those new feelings and she had to wait?

"But I thought…I mean…you…you don't want to?"

The hurt in Ami's voice shredded Makoto's heart as she hugged her tighter.

"I want to, I want to so bad it aches, but I want you to think about this. It's a huge step and it's something I want you to be sure you're ready for. I want to make sure it's me you want to go through this with and if it is something you are ready to do, then that changes our relationship. I want to go that extra step with you and once I do, I won't want to let you go for anything or anyone." Makoto said, looking at Ami desperately.

"I've never been like that with anyone."

"I know and I don't want you to regret it. It would kill me if you did and I'm not meaning to hurt your feelings with this either."

Ami shook her head as her brain once again was in control instead of her hormones.

"Iie, Mako, I understand."

Makoto regarded her for a moment, looking for any doubt or misunderstanding but found none. She smiled with satisfaction.

"But that doesn't mean we have to stop doing what we were doing, ne?" Ami asked sheepishly.

"Ami!" Makoto said with surprise and a laugh as Ami joined in with her own laughter.

"I'll take that as a no then." She said as she pushed Makoto back down on the ground.

"Just kissing because anything else will…"

But she was silenced by a passionate kiss from Ami, the sentence forgotten.

**0o0o0**

RING!

Ami opened her eyes slowly as she looked at her watch to see it was ten in the morning; a soft smile coming to her face as the memories of her first make-out session coming to her mind, making that all to familiar throb come more alive in her body.

RING!

She silently cursed the phone, as she had to leave her love's side to answer it.

"Ohayou, Kino residence."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a voice squealed from the other end.

"Usagi-chan! How are you?" a smile coming to the ice senshi's face at the call from her princess as she moved into the other room to talk so she didn't wake up Makoto.

"Good, good! Mamo-chan and I are having a wonderful time. How are things with you and Makoto-chan? I had called your mothers cell phone to wish you a happy birthday but she said you had stayed home with Makoto-chan." A little worry in the princess's voice.

"Things are well, I just felt horrible that Makoto was here all alone." She said.

There was silence at the other end of the line as Usagi took notice of the lack of suffix on Makoto's name.

"Well, that's good then. I've also noticed that both of your powers have been off and on, are you sure that everything's all right?"

"Things are taken care of now."

"Youma?" the princess asked suddenly.

"Iie, nothing as serious as that. Don't worry Usagi-chan, Mako's here to take care of anything, as well as myself. You and Mamoru-kun have fun."

A giggle escaped the blond girls lips.

"Nani?" the blue haired girl asked confused.

"I'm sorry Ami-chan, I can't keep it in anymore. You've said Makoto-chans name twice without a suffix and it makes me think that Minako-chan's skills are right."

Ami's jaw just dropped. She knew she'd have to tell her friends sooner or later, but she was hoping to enjoy her relationship first. Though, she was rather glad everyone was gone so there wouldn't be any spying like Usagi always wanted them to do on Minako's dates.

Due to the silence that Usagi heard her eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh my god, it's true!" she squealed with delight.

"H…Hai…" A blush spread across the younger girls face.

"Oh Ami-chan, I am so happy for the both of you! What a wonderful birthday present for you, ne? Oh let me talk to Makoto-chan too!"

"She's asleep still, but I can tell her that you called."

"Okay. Have you told anyone else?"

"My mother. I haven't talked to the other Senshi."

"Well, I know Minako-chan and Rei-chan will call you today because it's your birthday and I know they will be happy to hear about it. I really am happy for you, Ami-chan." Her voice soft and caring, as she could imagine the blushing blue solider of ice.

"I'm really happy, Usagi-chan." A blush consuming her voice so horribly that Usagi could only smile.

"Good. Well, I need to go but happy 20th birthday!"

"Arigatou."

"Ja ne!"

"Ja."

Ami hung up the phone and flopped on the bed. A smile washed over her face at the thought of Usagi being happy for her and Makoto. There were moments when Ami had thought it wouldn't be a good thing, but it was shoved quickly from her mind. The Senshi were all about love at the base of everything they did and no matter what happened love would always prevail.

The blue haired girl let out a content sigh as she closed her eyes. She thought about Makoto, as she often did, but this time she thought of her with kisses and touches, remembering what they felt like only hours ago. Her heart fluttered at the memories, especially how she felt when she had wanted…no needed…Makoto to have her completely. Did she want that though? Or was it her hormones taking more control of her than she wanted?

She rolled over on her side and just looked at Makoto's bed, taking in the sight of it being empty. She closed her eyes once again and let her mind take over, placing herself and Makoto in the bed. The images that played in her head enthralled but scared her at the same time. Was she ready for something like this? Was she ready to give herself completely to someone like that?

The more she thought about it, the more she came to realize that yes, and it was something she wanted. She loved Makoto. While she might not be educated in ways of expressing her love or even the basics of same sex love making, her heart and soul yearned to be connected to Makoto in those ways.

But at the same time…she was unsure. Unsure of what the out come would bring. What if she failed or screwed up? What if she got cold feet at the last second? What if…

Ami shook her head and realized she needed someone to talk to about this, someone who had experienced the same thing she was going through, someone who could help her. Picking up the phone, she dialed a new but somehow reassuring number.

**0o0o0**

Mara lay lazily on the couch as she watched the TV waiting for Miyuki to get home from her dads house. It was a special day and even though she didn't have to be where Makoto had asked them to be for a while, she was still anxious about it. Ami was a wonderful person for Makoto, she had decided, and if her music could make her friends come closer together then so be it! She would play the best she ever had! But, she needed rest.

A yawn escaped the blue haired woman's mouth as she heard the phone ring. Rolling off the couch she grasped it by the third ring.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Mara-chan?" a tentative voice asked.

"Ami-chan? Hai, it's me, something the matter?" Mara asked a little concerned.

"Iie…not like you're thinking. I…I had…well…questions…and I thought that…you…might be able to…help me…" Ami stammered out.

"Well, I'll help you the best I can but I can't promise results."

"I see. They are…rather…um…uncomfortable…questions."

Mara's eyebrow rose with question, her mind ticking off all the questions she would find uncomfortable, but then a light went off in her head and she smiled at the poor, poor girl on the other end of the line.

"It's all right, Ami-chan. You can ask." She said, settling down on the couch for the long conversation ahead.

"Hai." Ami said as she took a deep breath.

"What I want to know is, how…how did you know that…well…that you were ready for…a deeper…intimate connection with …Miyuki-chan?"

A smile instantly crossed Mara's face as her memories played over in her mind.

"Well, almost instantly to be honest. I had never done anything like that with anyone but when I was around Miyuki, it's all I seemed to want. I didn't really know at the time that that was what it was, mind you, I couldn't have told you for all the money in the world what arousal felt like. Best way I could describe it was a deep, constant…"

"…Throbbing?"

"Hai, throbbing. We would do things as any new couple would start out doing but there was a deeper need in the kisses and soft touches. I ached for Miyuki but at the same time I was so scared."

Ami nodded into the phone, agreeing readily with the woman she was talking to.

"Then, how did you…you know?"

"I didn't. Even to this day, three years later, I still get nervous and scared." The woman admitted.

Ami was speechless and Mara could tell.

"What I'm trying to say is…well…"

"Hai?" Ami asked hanging on every word the woman on the other end of the phone told her.

Mara thought of how to put what she wanted to say into words without making the sensitive girl uncomfortable, but realized she couldn't, she had to be blunt.

"When you take the step to make love to someone you truly love, it's a big one. It connects two people in ways that only deepens the bond between them, even if the first time is uncomfortable in the beginning. If it comes to you and Mako getting to that point, you have to share with her your fears and your wants. I want to share something with you that I think will help you with what you're feeling."

"Mara-chan, you don't have to…those are your private things…I don't think…"

"It's all right, Ami-chan. Please."

"…as you wish…"

Mara took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

**0o0o0**

Makoto slowly opened her eyes letting out a groan as she sat up from the hard floor.

"Remind me that sleeping on the hard floor isn't fun." she said, thinking Ami was there.

When she didn't get a response she looked around to see that Ami wasn't there. A frown crossed her features as she got up to find the smaller girl. When she walked into her bedroom she found the girl lying on her stomach talking on the phone.

Who could she be talking too?

Then she realized it was the girl's birthday and that it was probably her mother talking to her to wish her a happy birthday. The brown haired girl smiled and left the room before the other girl noticed her.

No sense in ruining her privacy, plus it gives me time to take of the things I need to do for her birthday. I really hope she likes what I have planned.

Makoto looked at the clock and smiled, she was right where she needed to be, even though she slept in. Her mind rolled back to what she and Ami had been doing before they had fallen asleep and her heart melted. Ami was by far the most passionate kisser she had ever experienced and it was no problem that she would be kissing those lips for the rest of her life. A blush made itself known on the thunder senshi's face as she thought of forever with the one she loved.

"You all right Mako?"

Makoto jumped as she snapped out of her reverie as her vision came into focus on Ami standing before her still in her pajamas.

"Um, yes, I am thanks." She said, a little embarrassed to have been caught zoning out.

"You had a blush on your face, you sure?" Ami said with a smile.

"Hai, oh and happy birthday." She said as she hugged the smaller girl to her, lifting her off the ground in the process.

"Arigatou. I've already talked to Usagi-chan today."

"Usagi-chan? How does she like America?" She asked, moving away from the hug to start fixing Ami her brunch.

"She said that they were having fun and hoped that we were as well." A pout forming on her face that Makoto had cut the hug short.

"She figured it out." Makoto said with a tone that let Ami know she wasn't upset but not at all surprised either.

"Hai."

There was silence as Makoto cooked and prepared the meal for her love, thinking to herself that nothing was really secret among the Senshi. They knew all about each other whether they cared to admit it or not. Just because something wasn't said didn't mean they didn't know either.

"So do I get to know your plans for me today?" Ami asked as she sat down at the table.

Makoto handed Ami her brunch, sat down at the table, and smiled at the girl.

"I don't know depends on how well you ask me." A giggle coming from the brown haired girl as she snuck bites of Ami's food from her plate.

Ami laughed in return and happily ate her food. She had gotten off the phone with Mara a while ago but lay in bed to think about what Mara had told her. It made her feel a lot better, she felt a lot closer to Mara now, but she felt even better about what Makoto had asked her to think about. Just as Ami finished her meal with loving caresses from Makoto, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it."

"Iie, it's your birthday, you shouldn't do a thing today."

"Iie, it's fine you finish my eggs and we'll call it even." She said as she stood up and walked to the door.

The minute she opened the door, her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Happy birthday, Ami-chan!" Miyuki said as she hugged the shocked girl and walked it carrying presents.

"Hai, happy birthday." Mara said as she walked in with a blush on her face.

"But…how?" she stuttered.

"Well, my cell phone also picks up the house phone, so while we were talking at some point this morning, we were also driving here." She smiled.

"You guys talked?" Makoto said with confusion.

"Hai, you know happy birthday things." Miyuki said, covering for her lover.

Makoto didn't buy it for a minute, wanting to remind Ami that they had come to the understanding of not hiding things from one another. Makoto looked over to Ami and then her cousins and just shook her head.

"Come on girls, we have presents to open!"

**0o0o0**

After the presents were opened they all jumped into Makoto's truck and headed to the place Makoto had wanted to take Ami for a long time.

"Mako, I don't think you should hide yourself anymore." Mara spoke.

"I think I should. I don't like the stares I get from people and as comfortable/uncomfortable as I am with my real looks, it's still a little odd for me to be that way around Ami."

There was silence for a few moments as Ami picked up on the tension.

"I still can't believe you two came down for my birthday." A blush covering her face.

"Is that bad?" Miyuki asked as she piddled with her wallet.

"Iie, iie! I am very happy that you guys came. I know it made Makoto happy as well; she has said more than once that she has missed you."

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Makoto, who blushed.

"What? Am I not allowed to miss you guys?" she snuck a sideways glance at them as she drove.

"I didn't know you cared so much, Mako." Mara said as she laid her head against the drivers shoulder.

"I hope you enjoy your presents as well, Ami-chan."

A blush went through Ami's face as she thought about all the gifts she had gotten from the pair, but especially the secret one she had gotten from Mara as she was changing her cloths.

"H…hai, arigatou both of you."

Makoto pulled to a stop as both Mara and Ami took double glances at where they were.

"No…"

"…way." Mara finished for Ami.

They both looked to their respective others only to see bulging wallets thrust in their faces.

"Have fun you two." Miyuki said as she handed Mara her wallet.

"Hai, here you go Ami. Shop to your hearts content." Makoto handed her the wallet.

"But that's too much money, I can't spend it, it's yours."

Ami looked at the bulging wallet with complete surprise.

"I've been saving up all year to take you here, girlfriend or not. I want to do this for you, so go buy the books you've been wanting." A soft smile came across Makoto's face as she moved some hair out of Ami's eyes.

"No time to argue, Ami-chan, lets hit the road!"

Mara grabbed Ami's hand as she raced out of the car and into the biggest bookstore they had ever seen, leaving Makoto and Miyuki in their wake. The other girls left behind slowly made their way to the entrance of the massive store.

"So, how long do you think it will take them to spend all that money?"

"Two seconds with Mara but I don't know Ami well enough to say."

They opened the doors and nearly gasped at all the people shopping.

"You just had to take her on opening day, ne?"

"Well, if you're going to do something do it right!" a smiled crossed Makoto's face as Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"But Ami will take her time and chose carefully the books she wants. She will want to spend the least amount of money she can get away with. I've watched her put one book back on the shelf so many times, even when she had the money, but bought something less expensive. So I'm hoping to see that book in her arms today."

"What book?"

"Couldn't really tell you what it was about but she told me once it was a collection of short stories that just made her happy."

"Oh, well how about we play a little spy game?"

"Nani?" she asked, looking at her cousin.

"We follow Ami discreetly, watching the books she puts back and then pull those from the shelves. Once she comes to you to say she's ready you hand her the others. If she's going to spend the money like you say, then she'll only have one book. Use a little force and boom! Happy girl!" Miyuki smiled as she pointed to the smaller blue haired girl.

They had been walking the whole time to find one of their significant others and just happen to come across Ami first. The cousins watched with interest as Ami flipped through a few books and moved on to where suddenly Mara popped up. They watched as Mara's cheery face laughed as Ami all but dropped the book she had given her. Miyuki looked at Makoto, who looked just as confused as they watched the women walking and pointing in the book.

"I wonder…"

"Me too."

So it had been decided as both girls scrambled their way to the section Ami and Mara had been in. Their eyes nearly popped out of their head as they read some of the titles Ami had picked up.

"Yuki…"

"I can't believe it! How To Please Your Female Lover and Woman: Know Her Body!"

"What was…"

"Mako! She's trying to learn how to…you know..." Yuki whispered to her shell-shocked cousin, watching her suddenly grow pale.

"Ami? Iie…she…can't…I mean…but…" Makoto stuttered out becoming suddenly scared.

"What's the big deal? I thought that would be a good thing?" Miyuki asked as she moved her rather pale cousin to the chairs close by.

"Ami and I…we were…she asked…and I said we should wait…I didn't want to push her because it's a BIG step, I didn't want her first time to be like mine. I told her to think about it before we did anything. Plus, I'm scared about what might happen if anything does happen."

"I guess she's thinking about it." The shorter brown haired woman giggled as Makoto play punched her shoulder.

Makoto suddenly turned to her cousin with fear in her eyes, grabbed her by the shoulders, and visibly shook.

"What if she wants…tonight!"

"What's wrong with that? That would be a wonderful birthday gift for the girl!"

Makoto felt like all of her energy had been drained from her by a youma. She just couldn't believe this.

"I don't see why you're getting so upset, Mako, haven't you wanted to make love to Ami?"

"It's all I've ever really thought about for awhile, but then I remember that she's new to all of this and just because I'm aroused and experienced, doesn't mean she's ready. Gods I ache right this moment for her but at the same time I'm in shambles! I am so afraid."

Miyuki only had to see the look on her cousin's face to realize that this was true love Makoto was experiencing and something else. Even to this day, Miyuki herself still got nervous about making love with Mara, whom she had been with for years. A soft smile came to the older woman's face as she gently hugged her shaken cousin.

"Mako, listen to me. I still get this way with Mara, I still get scared, and nervous. I can't believe that the woman I love wants to make love with me, that she needs me that way, and that I need her in those ways too. Being scared won't change and I realized you're extra scared because you're her first for everything as well as something else. I was in the same position you were too, once."

"Mara."

"Hai. Let me share a secret with you." She began as she moved to look Makoto in the eyes.

"You and I are very passionate people, sometimes we think it can even cause us problems, but it's all right. When the time comes when Ami is ready to take that step with you, I know you'll be a kind and considerate lover. When Mara and I first made love…"

"Iie, Yuki, those are your private things."

Miyuki just gave her a look and continued on with her story.

"When Mara and I first made love, it was very emotional not just for her, but for me as well. We were both nervous, especially her, she had no idea what to do but I realized that I had to help her, I had to guide her, and I had to have patience in learning about her. Once she started to get into it and feel comfortable, it was so beautiful. To this day that memory still amazes me. Each time you two make love, you'll learn something new about each other and it gets easier. The second time we did it Mara took control; she led. All it takes is once for people like Ami and Mara because all they need is to explore the basics. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Makoto nodded her head and hugged her cousin tight, a weight lifting off her shoulders.

"Ever since Ami and I have decided to be together, all the confidence I've had has just been shot. I suddenly feel like a twelve year old with a crush. I find myself freaking out, blushing, and being timid! Me, timid!" a laugh escaped her lips as Miyuki pulled her to her feet.

"It's natural and if you didn't feel that way I'd be a little concerned, but lets go find the little girls room. I need to go and then we'll find the girls, ne?" Miyuki winked.

"You're the only person I know who goes as much as you do." Makoto commented as they walked to the restroom.

"That's just me I suppose."

"Iie, it's because you're old." Makoto jabbed as Miyuki stopped dead in her tracks.

"When I get out, be prepared for some hurt." She threatened and walked into the ladies room.

Makoto winced and went to go find a safe place.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Well, I just love Mara and Miyuki XD

Thanks for staying with me this far!

Chapter 11 to follow shortly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 11 is here!

Okay this chapter is...well it could not be nice to some. I hope you understand why it was written and not send me loads of hateful emails. Taking that out of consideration - please enjoy the chapter.

Most chapters after this one will have mature themes of sorts along the way of either language or situations - please be advised!

**0o0o0**

Mara and Miyuki are not part of the Senshi Universe but instead characters created by me for this story. I hope you grow to love them like I have.

Suki and Keichi are not part of the Senshi Universe but also characters created by me for this story. I don't like them so neither should you :P

**0o0o0**

First and foremost I do not own any Sailor Moon character in this Fanfic. The only thing I can lay claim to are any/all characters that I have made up (which will be indicated in the chapters to come).

This Fic was written a few years ago (as you will notice with MOST of my fics) and I had just wanted a good Ami x Makoto story that wasn't 'oh hi, I like you we should do it' in three sentences. I wanted a bit more substance. As it stands this story isn't finished, not yet, but it will be because I can't just leave two of my favorite characters hanging like that!

**Things to take note about reading this fic:** I like their original Japanese names, some Japanese words are used, I have/will be putting my own personal spin on the Senshi Powers they have (as in, just how MUCH they can do), this is a YURI fic so be prepared for what that will entail, I will be having a few of our beloved Senshi breaking out of their safe zones, and finally - I just love Love.

* * *

"…And that is how that's done."

Ami just took in everything she could from the book she and Mara were looking at. Half the time she thought she'd faint at the images the book so…graphically…showed her, but she told herself that if she couldn't handle images of lovemaking then she couldn't handle the deed itself.

"There is just so much to take in." Ami breathed as she closed the book with a blush.

"That's the fun part, it seems like you can never run out of fun ideas in the bedroom."

Ami just blushed.

"Remember, no one can please a woman like a woman. With that in mind, you shouldn't have any problems." Mara smiled.

"I…um…well…haven't…" she mumbled to herself.

"You haven't what?" A confused Mara asked.

"You know…um…" floundered Ami.

Mara watched as the girls face got the darkest she had ever seen and the force of what Ami was sharing with her could have knocked her to the floor.

"I hadn't either." The taller blue haired girl shared with her in return.

Ami blinked but couldn't meet Mara's eyes at what they were talking about.

"It's fine Ami-chan, it's not something you are expected to have done. All you have to do is talk to Makoto and she'll guide you. She's very caring and I know that she loves you, so she will take extra time and patience to make you feel comfortable." Mara explained as she heaved her items basket up on to her lap.

Ami nodded and turned her attention to what was in Mara's basket. Some of her favorite authors where in there and a few she hadn't heard of before. Mara looked in Ami's basket to find that there was only one book.

"You can't be serious about only getting one book."

"It's rather expensive and I've been looking at it for the longest time. I thought Makoto would let me get one expensive book instead of spending all her money. I also wanted to get this book." She pointed to the one in her hand.

Mara picked up the book and blushed a deep crimson.

"You know what kind of…book this is right?"

A blush as deep as her own was the only response given as both women laughed out loud.

"ACK! Yuki, I was joking…seriously…PLEASE STOP!"

Two pairs of blue eyes watched as Makoto ran past them followed with a rather perturbed Miyuki, looking like she could kill.

"Mako must have said something about her being old." Mara giggled as they watched the case from between the bookshelves.

Suddenly they heard the most pitiful squeal ever to be uttered in their lives. They rushed to the source as fast as they could. There, before them, was Miyuki twisting both of Makoto's nipples as Makoto squealed in pain trying to pry Miyuki off.

"Miyuki!" Mara demanded her attention with her voice.

Miyuki looked up from the squealing Makoto and instantly dropped her hands to her sides.

"Mara…heh…we were um…you know…"

"Dying! I was dying!" Makoto responded as she rubbed her sore breasts, capturing Ami's attention instantly.

"You bruised me!"

"Oh, let me see!" Mara smiled a she skipped over to look into Makoto's shirt.

"Hey!" Ami spoke out before she realized what she had said.

Mara and Makoto turned to look at the blushing girl, Mara with a smile. She moved away from Makoto, not looking at the bruises, and smacked Miyuki in the back of the head.

"How dare you bruise Makoto like that!" Scolded Mara to a very forlorn looking Miyuki.

"She said I was old…because I always have to use the restroom."

As Mara continued her scolding of Miyuki, Ami made her way to Makoto who was nursing her stinging breasts.

"Here…"

Ami carefully used her powers to cool down her loves breasts.

"That feels better, thank you." Makoto blushed.

"Not a problem." A blushing Ami replied.

"Did you find any good books to spend your money on?" She asked once her breasts felt better.

"Hai, that one book of short stories I always look at. That and another one are the only ones I really want."

"Ami, why don't you get you a few other books as well?"

"I don't want to spend that money, it's yours and you could use it for something you wanted."

"But I want to give it to you for you to buy yourself something." A pout crossed her face, hoping it would convince Ami.

"Your pout won't work on me, Makoto Kino, you know that." A smile crossed her face as she handed Makoto back the money that wouldn't be used for the two books.

Makoto looked at the bills given back to her, smiling satisfactorily that three fourths of the money was taken.

"Okay, you can have your way this time Ms. Mizuno, but next time you'll have to indulge me."

Ami nodded with a smile as she agreed and helped Makoto to her feet. They listened to Mara scolding Miyuki for a few minutes more.

"Do you understand?"

"Hai, gomen."

Feeling that Miyuki was properly scolded, Mara turned back to her friends and smiled.

"Ready to check out?"

**0o0o0**

"So I need you to get that done while I keep her busy."

"You sure? It doesn't seem like a lot, especially the food…"

"You aren't allowed to touch the food, Yuki, you get to handle all the heavy stuff."

"I agree with Mara, you just set up and let her follow the directions I left."

"Not fair you two!" the shorter brown haired girl whined.

"Not fair but true. Makoto we'll do what you ask and have it when you get there, you have our word."

"Great! Then I'll see you guys later." She said as she handed them her wallet.

"Nope, it's on us." Miyuki said as she returned the wallet.

"Guys, it's expensive! Especially the…"

"Think of it as gift for you okay?" Mara said with a smile.

Makoto sighed with defeat but thanked her cousins nonetheless. They each went their separate ways, each having their own special task a head of them. Makoto saw Ami waiting patiently in the truck as she read one of the new books she had gotten.

"Looks pretty intense." Makoto smiled.

Ami nodded her head with a raging blush as she continued to read the book Mara had handed to her in the bookstore.

Mara was right when she said that this book could definitely educate.

It's making this throbbing I have nearly unbearable!

Ami set down the book so she wouldn't be rude to Makoto as well as to try and calm the throb that seemed to want to consume her.

"So what's next on the agenda?"

"More fun things."

Ami then noticed they were missing two people but before she could as, Makoto read her mind.

"They had things to take care of but said that they would join us later."

**0o0o0**

"How the hell does she expect us to do all of this!"

"Yuki, it's not that hard…"

"Yes it is! How can I 'Arrange rose petals elegantly and seductively on the bed making a trail from the door to the bed while making sure all of the candles are in place.'

"Sweetie…it's simple. Just think of seducing me and do what comes natural."

"Seduce you?" an evil grin crossed Miyuki's face.

"Not here! We have a job to do and we MUST get this right." A stern tone took over the blue haired woman's voice.

"Okay, okay. I'll be good, but still…this is hard." Miyuki mumbled as she ambled to her respective job.

A smile came to Mara's face as followed Makoto's food instructions to the letter. She wanted this to be special for both girls, not just Ami or Makoto. After her long talk with Ami earlier in the day, she was bound and determined that everything would be perfect for the girls. She knew that the first step, for either person, in making love was rather stressful and could be confusing for some. Not tonight! Tonight she would double-check all of Miyuki's work and her own to make it so the atmosphere took all their fears away. With a wistful sigh, she finished stocking the mini fridge next to the bed.

"Hey Mar, why did Makoto want to take and stay the night with Ami here instead of her own house?" a voice from the other room asked.

"Silly, you know perfectly well why she asked us if she could use our beach house. After a light romantic dinner, come here for a midnight swim under the stars, followed up by a rather satisfying dessert."

"You really think…"

"I hope so. I really like Ami and I truly believe she is the one for Mako. There isn't anything that girl wouldn't do for her and vice versa with Mako, you know that."

"I do and it makes me happy that they both have finally found someone to make them happy. But, Makoto's been really afraid as of late. She knows that things will Ami will soon progress…" she began as she walked into the room.

"That time at the Hot Springs?" Mara asked, receiving a nod from her lover.

Mara had to admit; she was rather shocked when Miyuki and Makoto had told her. She hadn't fully understood why Makoto had been that way until she had seen the girl angry and came to realize that if the girl could lose it during anger; she could lose it for any other emotion as well.

"Ami doesn't know, does she?"

"I doubt it. I mean, I don't think that part of Mako's life has been a discussion. Do you think we should…"

"No, Mako should, you know that and she knows that as well."

There was silence for a few minutes between the two women as their thoughts were consumed.

"But anyway, I am happy for the both of them and a little jealous of Mako…" Miyuki said making the blue haired woman drop her bottled water.

"Hey don't give me that look! I'm not jealous that Mako has Ami I have my own Ami, all I meant was, I can remember when you first came into your sexuality. It was a roller coaster ride I never wanted to get off. I couldn't believe how much you changed, how sure, confident, and wonderful you became." She said as she pulled her love to her.

"You always had to constantly touch me, always having to have me kiss you, and always wanting love making at night. I was the luckiest girl for so many reasons, still am, but there are times that I miss those days." Miyuki embraced Mara tightly to her.

"I miss the touches and the need you have of me, sometimes I feel like I'm not needed by you anymore." A sigh escaped her lips as she finally released the trouble that had been weighing on her heart for a while.

Tears came unbidden to Mara's eyes as she tightened her hold on her love.

"Gomen nasi love, I never meant to make you feel that way, never! I always need you, always. Seeing the girls together just makes me want to go running to you and fall in love with you all over again."

Tears came to Miyuki's eyes as she felt Mara's own fall and wet her shirt as she put her face against Mara's neck.

"You sure? I know I'm not as tall, buff, or beautiful as Makoto. Sometimes I think that you'd be better off with her." She whispered.

Mara's heart tightened at the words her lover spoke, crying a little more.

"Iie, love. It's you I want and it's you I love. I could have fallen in love with Makoto at anytime and if I had, she and I would most likely be together now, but we're not. I'm with you because I love and need you; you are the only thing that makes me happy. You and only you."

Both women pulled back from each other, looking at their tear-stained faces and passionately kissed one another as testament to their words spoke. Miyuki poured her heart and soul into the kiss she was sharing with Mara, wanting nothing more than give the girl all she had. Mara was doing the same as well. When they pulled apart from one another only a thin thread of saliva connected them, showing to anyone what they had shared moments ago.

"Aishiteru." Miyuki softly spoke, running her fingers through Mara's hair.

"I love you too." Mara whispered in return.

Moments passed between the two until the clock on the wall chimed five, making them scramble to finish their tasks and be where they needed to be before six.

**0o0o0**

"How do I look?"

Makoto turned around from cleaning up their packages from shopping from earlier in the day and dropped everything she had, including her jaw.

Gods in heaven…

She couldn't believe what she saw. Ami was dressed in an elegant cobalt blue dinner gown that hugged every curve she owned while reinventing others. Makoto let her eyes travel up and down the girl's body, taking in every inch of skin allowed as Ami twirled. Tears wanted to fall from the brown haired girls eyes but she held in them in check as she looked at the woman she loved with her whole heart.

"I'll take that as 'Good.'" Ami giggled, noticing Makoto not hiding her wandering eyes.

Makoto tried her best to find her voice but failed miserably with a few squeaks and mouth movements.

"I think that's the first time I've every really heard you speechless." She said as she moved to grab Makoto's hands.

"…Lose voice…amazing…beautiful…" she stammered out incoherently as the smaller girl blushed.

"Really?"

"Hai…it's almost…intimidating."

Ami blushed deeply at the thought of her being intimidating, let alone because of her looks. That was something Minako would do or rather, frequently did.

"Are you going to get dressed as well for dinner? I'm curious to see what you bought since you wouldn't show me in the store."

Makoto was knocked out of her reverie at the sound of Ami's voice and nodded rather stupidly as she went to get dressed.

"I doubt I'll even look good to you, let alone as good AS you." She mumbled as she walked to her bedroom.

"I know you will." Ami called back.

While she waited for her love to get ready for dinner, she pulled from her matching purse the note Mara had attached to one particular present.

"Ami-chan:

This is for you, or rather, Mako :P Don't be afraid of it, it's something to help you with your fear. When you put it on, it's okay to lose your mind in it. I don't want to say role-playing, but something that might help you get past the fears "Ami" has. I hope you don't mind either that I picked the color best suits girls with our coloring and makes girls like the ones we're dating completely jelly. I hope that doesn't ruin the mood of it, but I know the minute Makoto sees you in this…well, I'll leave the out come as a surprise ;)

Always,

Mara"

The blush was so rampant on Ami's face it felt like it was a hundred degrees in the room to her. She folded the note to place it back in her purse and waited patiently for Makoto.

Makoto looked at herself in the mirror and sighed with disgust. Her real self stared back at her, masculinity and all.

I don't know why I listen to Yuki.

Going in my real form is going to be a mistake.

With another sigh, she put on the custom female tuxedo Mara had made for her. Looking herself over she wondered if she should button her white shirt all the way up or leave it unbuttoned some. A wicked smile played itself on her lips as she let her cleavage show to the world. Once 'they' were in place she wondered next what she should do with her hair.

My hair's always up and I remember Yuki saying I look really nice with it…

A smile crossed her face as she braided her hair into a loose braid that fell down her back, leaving her bangs in her eyes to give off that 'You can't really see my eyes to know what I'm thinking or looking at' look, with two good size tendrils laying nicely from her temple hair line. Lightly she applied some mascara to bring out her eyes green color while lip-gloss shone softly from her lips.

Hope Ami likes this…

Makoto thought as she used a dash of her special cologne left the room.

"Makoto, are you just about ready? We don't want to be late for our six o'clock reservat…."

A smell made its way into Ami's nostrils that made her not finish her sentence and when she turned to find its source, any thought of finishing the sentence fled her body. There before her stood a Makoto she had never seen, a Makoto that looked so dashing, so handsome…

Makoto watched as all Ami could do was blink, her eyes burning with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. For a moment she had wondered if her real form had been a bad idea, but when the sway of Ami's hips told her everything she needed to know as the girl walked to her, she couldn't help but smile softly.

"Makoto, you look…I don't have the words…I've never seen you…" she nearly panted out as that wonderful smell threatened to consume her.

"Thank you, I was a little nervous to be honest. I didn't think you'd like…"

"Iie, I love how you look…how you smell…" she took a deep breath of the woman before her for emphasis.

Makoto smiled and held out her arm, waiting for Ami to take it so they could go to dinner. Ami gladly took the beautiful woman's arm as she lost herself in thought once they began driving.

I've never seen Makoto look so wonderful, so beautiful.

It's a similar look that Haruka pulls off, but different somehow…

Her cologne will drive me insane; I can't believe the throb I feel…

She put her head against the cool window to try and cool herself down from her thoughts and feelings. Ever since they had brought up the subject of sex, it was all Ami could do to not think about it.

I've never felt like I've needed something so badly in all of my life…

I almost feel ashamed for feeling this way…

Am I ready?

Confusion covered her face as her mind came back to reality to see where they were. The lights of the city where behind them as the open road before them and she began to wonder where they were going.

Makoto's heart skipped a beat as she saw the lights to the beach house in front of her and remembered that she had to drive to the guesthouse for dinner because it had a bigger space for dancing. She put the truck into park, opened Ami's door, and walked the obviously confused girl to the door.

"Why, my lovely ladies! Welcome! Welcome to the Beach House! I will be one of your waiters for this evening as…" the girl stuttered to a stop.

"I will be your other waiter! Follow me plea…"

Both women failed to finish their sentences as they looked at the two people in front of them. One at Ami while the other at Makoto, making both girls blush.

"Oh wow." Miyuki whispered.

"I agree." Mara added, but shook her head to regain her obvious lacking manners.

"As we were saying, we'll be serving you two lovely looking ladies this evening, if you'll please follow us." Miyuki said, regaining herself as well.

A startled gasp escaped Ami as she finally looked at what their 'waitresses' were wearing. Very short skirted French maid outfits that said Waitress I and Waitress II on their bloomers.

Makoto laughed at Ami's reaction and reassured the girl.

Once both girls were seated the waitresses went back into the kitchen to prepare their drinks.

"This is going to be hard."

"I agree, I didn't think they'd look so good."

"Hai, are you sure you wouldn't rather have Makoto? I could never look like that in a million years."

"Don't get me wrong, Makoto is rather attractive tonight, but I fell in love with you for all the other wonderful qualities you have. You're just as beautiful as Makoto but in different ways and it's those ways that keep me coming back for more."

"You sure? I mean…"

"Shhh, we just need to do our jobs tonight and once they're done, I'll reassure you of your place in my heart once we get home."

A smile crossed Miyuki's face at her lovers' implications as she brought out the girls drinks.

**0o0o0**

Ami looked at the feast in front of her with nothing short of a smile on her face. All her favorite foods were placed before her.

In fact, all my favorite light foods…

"We're eating light tonight?"

"Hai! I can't have you go and do what else I have planned for you if you're belly is heavy and full. How rude of me that would be." Makoto smiled.

From the kitchen, the scantily clad waitresses had changed their cloths to a more formal dress and watched their friends, waiting for a signal. They watched as Makoto lit the candles, signaling that they lights had to lower and their performance to begin.

"Ready?"

"Hai, I've been warming up my voice the whole time. I'm going to give it my all, though I will admit, it'll be weird to sing again with Mako."

"Hai, we haven't done anything like that for a long time, I just hope my playing is up to par."

"It always is but lets go, Makoto looks nervous almost."

Ami watched as a femininely dressed Miyuki and a more masculine Mara walked out of the kitchen doors, pulling microphone stands from behind the large plants that were in the corners of the room. Curiosity began to fill her as she saw Mara pull a flute from its case, the low lights giving it a beautiful glow.

"If you'll excuse me, Ms. Mizuno, it seems the girls are ready for me. You will be here when I return?"

"I will, but what are you…"

"Just watch, it's just for you." Makoto said as she kissed Ami softly on the lips and walked over to her cousins.

Even though they had both eaten the wonderful food in front of them, Ami could still taste the flavor of Makoto's lip-gloss as she licked her lips.

"To the woman I love, happy birthday."

Mara put her flute to her lips and began her soft introduction, letting her soul pour out into the music she was creating, loving the feel of the music caressing her like a lover. She was almost lost in her ecstasy until she heard Makoto's beautiful voice begin to sing; knowing that in the parts that needed it Yuki would be her harmony.

"The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless skies, my love…"

Makoto gently, though passionately, began to sing the first slow and heart felt verse of one of her favorite songs. She had taken a big risk with this song, she knew, because it was a song that Ami always skipped over when she listened to this album. When she had asked Ami once why she never listened to it Ami had told her that the song was depressing and always made her lonely.

Tears filled crystal blue eyes as Ami listened to the song Makoto was singing, a song that always seem to rip her heart to shreds because it always sounded so sad. She watched with awe as the woman she loved sang to her yet again with a voice so soulful, so beautiful. The way the brown haired girl was singing choked Ami to the core of her being, she could feel with the mood of the song, how much those words meant to Makoto; and oddly enough, how much they meant to her.

"And the first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move through my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love…"

Miyuki watched the powerful exchange between the two women before her, even though she couldn't see Makoto's face as she sang the look on Ami's was enough to make her sneak a look to her own lover. Mara had lost herself in her playing, Miyuki noticed, but Mara radiated with a glow that made Miyuki want to go to that special place as well. She was knocked out of her reverie as she heard Mara's tone increase, signaling her harmony would soon be needed.

"And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine…"

Makoto poured everything she was into those two lines, wanting to show Ami that even though she was new to a relationship, no matter what they did would be memorable, would be wonderful, and she would love her all the more for it.

The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face, your face  
Your face."

The song finished and before Makoto could open her eyes from singing she was nearly knocked to the floor with the force of Ami's embrace. She held the girl tight to her, hoping that once again, that she hadn't hurt or upset Ami.

"Mako, I love you so much!" Ami gasped through tears as she buried her face into Makoto.

Both women took this moment as their cue to leave, tears in their own eyes as they nodded their good-bye to Makoto as they silently left.

Ami couldn't help her sobs; she couldn't stop once she started either. They just kept coming on full force and Makoto didn't know what to do other than hold the smaller girl in her arms. Gently she picked up Ami and began carrying her to the guesthouse's changing area, where their swimsuits awaited them. She sat down with Ami in her lap on the changing bench.

"Ami, love, what's wrong?"

Genuine concern would be heard within Makoto's words and Ami moved her head to look into green eyes. Ami felt her tears being wiped away and a soft kiss placed on her cheek.

"I've upset you again, haven't I? I seem to do that a lot lately, from buying you books to the last time I sang to you…"

"Iie, it's not that you did something wrong, Makoto, it's just I get so overwhelmed with emotions that I don't know how else to express them. Your song was…the most…" she started to say again but got choked.

"It's alright, Ami, just cry if you need to. I guess what I had planned next was a good idea, being in the water always helped you relax before."

"Nani?" she sniffled.

Makoto pointed to their swimsuits with a smile.

"A moonlit swim on a beach, I thought it would be romantic and nice." She blushed.

More tears went to Ami's eyes at how wonderful Makoto was being to her and she hugged her tight again. They held each other for a while longer until Ami had gotten herself under control.

"Why don't you go change into your swimsuit and I'll meet you out on the beach, okay? Take as long as you need."

"I won't be too long."

Ami moved off of Makoto and watched her grab her own bathing suit as she left the room.

**0o0o0**

Makoto looked up at the stars as she let herself float in the cool water.

I guess I need to tell Ami…

A shudder went through her body as the memories replayed in her mind. It's true, at some point, they were nice and cherished memories, but at the same time it was hell. She didn't want that to happen Ami, not after she had seen the tape of the Urawa date. Makoto was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Ami go into the water, didn't hear Ami swim up next to her. It wasn't until she realized she was taking in water that Makoto snapped back into reality, choking and sputtering.

"Makoto! I'm sorry! I thought you had…"

"It's fine…I was out of it…don't worry…" she coughed the remaining water out of her lungs from the dip Ami had given her.

Once she had recovered they began to swim leisurely around in the water talking idly about anything that came to their mind.

"No, really I swear! I know that Rei-chan talked about Mina-chan in her…"

"How could you go through her diary?" mock surprise and disgust laced Makoto's voice.

"Well, it's not like I did it on purpose or anything. It was open and "Mina" was written rather largely on the page with hearts and lips…"

"Ami! I can't believe you!" Makoto laughed as she playfully splashed the blue haired girl.

"Hey! No splashing!" Ami splashed back.

And so it had begun a splash war that would have made Rei's and Usagi's fights look like a casual conversation. It lasted all but a few minutes as they had made their way closer to shore so that their feet touched the sand, as Makoto found Ami pressed up against her rather suddenly, an arm around her waist and a hand on her stomach. Makoto's senses were on full alert.

"Ami, what are…"

"Today has been really special, Makoto. I've never had so much fun or felt as special in my whole life as I did today." A blush covered her cheeks as she prepared herself for what she was going to say next.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you talked with me about this morning. I've looked at it from every possible angle, and I want you to know something." Her voice dropping to nearly a whisper.

"What did you want to te…"

Makoto's eyes bulged out of her head as she felt Ami's hand move to her swimsuit-covered breast and gently cup it. This is not something Makoto had anticipated; normally Ami was so reserved and shy. Makoto wasn't ready yet.

"Ami…"

Makoto tried again but failed as Ami's lips began to kiss her neck with an air of uncertainty. Ami could feel Makoto's pulse quicken from where she was kissing her and felt that ever-present throb become more alive. Taking another chance, she gave Makoto's breast a squeeze. Makoto couldn't help but close her eyes to how wonderful the feelings inside of her felt and gave a small moan, her arms wrapping around Ami. Upon hearing Makoto moan, Ami prepared herself for yet another chance, and pinched Makoto's hardening nipple.

Makoto felt electricity spring to life in her body as Ami pinched her. Makoto groaned an almost feral groan at the desire this girl was causing her to feel, to need. She ran her hands up and down Ami's back until she felt…

Ami felt herself being violently ripped from Makoto and suddenly dry sand was beneath her. She turned to Makoto, confused, hurt and angry until she saw Makoto on her hands and knees struggling to breath.

"Makoto? What's wrong? What's going on?" she asked, her anger forgotten as concerned filled her.

"Don't…touch me…" Makoto rasped out.

"Nani? Why? Did I…" she asked, touching Makoto's shoulder.

Once again, Ami found her hand violently removed from Makoto's body. The eyes that looked at her weren't the eyes of the Makoto she knew. Slowly Ami began to back away, confused and scared.

Makoto fought desperately with the feelings raging inside of her body knowing that her chance with Ami had been shot, that now she really had to tell the blue haired girl.

"Ami…please…wait…"

Makoto moved so swiftly that even if Ami had wanted to run, she couldn't have. She was wrapped in Makoto's strong hold.

"Just listen to me, don't talk and don't touch me, please just listen. There is something I need to tell you that I haven't told anyone, something about me that is horrible. Even if you hate me after you hear this, it's okay because I hate myself."

"Mako, I could never…"

"Listen! After the thing with Suki happened, my powers began to grow and to be very demanding on me. It's when I had to start to work out and to try and control the changes that were going on inside of me. I thought I had them all in check, but there was an incident…"

…incident?

Ami's mind went back to the overheard conversation between Makoto and Miyuki on the couch and she was suddenly afraid to learn just what it had meant.

"I was going through a rough time, I was really depressed and Miyuki came over to try and cheer me up. We had hung out all day and I couldn't help but just cry most of the time. She held me to her and she began to kiss me gently on the lips, telling me that she still loved and cared for me, that I meant something to her. I knew she was telling me she loved me because she was my cousin but that wasn't what I had needed. I began kissing her back and I felt something inside of me take control, a rush of power that I couldn't command that I couldn't hold back. It was like I was watching it through someone else's eyes. Yuki tried to pull away but I didn't let her, I couldn't let her. There was something inside of me that knew Miyuki had wanted me, it had always been there since we had met so long ago. She was my cousin, but not a first cousin or even a second, and so my mind said it was okay." Makoto's voice suddenly became strained.

"So I took her. When it was over and I saw her crying there, it snapped me out of whatever it was that had taken me. I couldn't believe what I had done; to the one person I loved in the world, the only family I really wanted. I ran from her then, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me but she was faster and it was like she knew it wasn't me that had done it. We talked then and I had told her what had happened inside of me when she had done that, it didn't make it right in my eyes when she said she understood. Days after that I couldn't look at her, I couldn't even get near her without fear of my power taking its own control of me and I came to found out later that Jupiter's true power is a carnal power, a dominating power. That my emotions unlock the barriers I had built around myself and because I was already depressed, then I was easily taken over. When I could finally look at Miyuki, she asked me if my walls were up and when I had nodded, she asked me to do what I had done the right way…my way. I told her she was insane, that I couldn't do that, I didn't have control, but it didn't matter. She pushed and I finally gave in. I had sex with her a second time and I didn't lose it, I didn't hurt her." Makoto finished.

Tears ran down Ami's face by the time Makoto finished her story and she pulled Makoto tighter to her.

"I didn't know…Mako…."

"You surprised me when you touched me and I was so afraid it would happen again with you. From that day I haven't touched another woman or myself in fear of that. Ami I am so sorry." Makoto began to sob.

Ami held the woman she loved as her sobs racked her body. The information Ami had been given was shocking and a little frightening. She couldn't imagine what the power of Jupiter was like, she had no idea that Makoto had struggled so much with its burden.

"I'm so sorry, Ami…I never meant to hurt or scare you…I'll go now…"

Makoto made a movement to move from Ami's embrace, but found that she couldn't and when she looked down at the blue haired girl, Ami was holding on to her as if life itself would leave her if she left.

"Iie, you're not leaving, not after what happened between us or from what you told me. You're not leaving, Makoto Kino."

"But, Ami, I…"

"IIE!" Ami pulled back from Makoto, her own emotions coming to the surface.

Makoto stood frozen at the anger she saw in Ami's eyes.

"Don't you dare run from me, not now, not ever! I love you! I may not have been the surest or the bravest along the road to find that out, but don't dare leave before I can even experience it at all. I want to be with you, by your side. I want to be the one to make you smile, make you laugh, and make you feel special. I want to give you all of the things you were denied and the things you have given to others you love, I want to give you what Suki took for granted with you. I love you, Makoto and sometimes I don't know what to do about that."

Makoto just watched Ami, as she seemed to calm down and walked slowly up to her, taking her hands.

"I love you too."

Blue eyes looked into green ones, searching for the truth, only to find just that. Ami closed the distance between herself and Makoto, hugging the taller girl to her, shivering at the cold.

"Come with me, let me warm you up and finish off your night as only you deserve, my Ami." Makoto whispered gently into the other girl's ear.

A shiver went down the smaller girl's spine at the heat of Makoto's breath against her cold ear and let herself be lead back to the beach house.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **And so the build up begins, well as if there hadn't been a build up going - but onwards to an even bigger build!

Thanks for staying with me this far!

Chapter 12 to follow shortly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 12 is here!

Thanks for the wait, I know it's been killing everyone hehe. I love this chapter for many many MANY reasons and I hope you guys do as well.

Most chapters after this one will have mature themes of sorts along the way of either language or situations - please be advised!

**0o0o0**

Mara and Miyuki are not part of the Senshi Universe but instead characters created by me for this story. I hope you grow to love them like I have.

Suki and Keichi are not part of the Senshi Universe but also characters created by me for this story. I don't like them so neither should you :P

**0o0o0**

First and foremost I do not own any Sailor Moon character in this Fanfic. The only thing I can lay claim to are any/all characters that I have made up (which will be indicated in the chapters to come).

This Fic was written a few years ago (as you will notice with MOST of my fics) and I had just wanted a good Ami x Makoto story that wasn't 'oh hi, I like you we should do it' in three sentences. I wanted a bit more substance. As it stands this story isn't finished, not yet, but it will be because I can't just leave two of my favorite characters hanging like that!

**Things to take note about reading this fic:** I like their original Japanese names, some Japanese words are used, I have/will be putting my own personal spin on the Senshi Powers they have (as in, just how MUCH they can do), this is a YURI fic so be prepared for what that will entail, I will be having a few of our beloved Senshi breaking out of their safe zones, and finally - I just love Love.

* * *

Ami watched as Makoto lead her into the bathroom of the huge house and turn on the water to the shower, filling the room with steam after a few moments. There was anticipation in the air to the point where it was beginning to drive Ami insane. She didn't care about what had happen in Makoto's past; it wasn't the woman she was now. Makoto had changed, had grown, and that's all that mattered to Ami. They would work through things together as they came, she would deal with things that needed to be dealt with when they needed to, that's how she worked.

Makoto felt that the water was at an appropriate temperature for Ami and set her mind to doing what she had wanted…Ami. No words were spoken as Makoto walked to Ami, taking her hand to lead her closer to the shower. Fear began to take a hold of Makoto as she began to wonder if she could even go through with what she wanted, what her soul needed. She wanted Ami so bad, wanted to touch and taste her until she became drunk, she wanted the girl in front of her so bad it hurt. She wanted to believe with all that she was that she could control the horrible monster within her, but that confidence she held was gone.

Ami could see Makoto struggling with her thoughts and decided to help her a little. She pulled off her swimsuit and stepped into the shower.

"Are you coming?" a voice from the steam asked.

Makoto just blinked. Coming to her senses she removed her hair from its braid and her swimsuit. Ami watched as Makoto stepped into the shower, gasping at what she saw. Makoto's body was beautiful and she was overwhelmed by the raw power Makoto radiated by just standing there. Slowly Ami pulled Makoto under the showers spray with her, noticing that green eyes never left her blue ones.

Without even thinking twice Makoto reached for the shampoo, preparing to wash Ami's hair if she wanted it. She moved behind the smaller girl and began lathering up her hair, running her fingers through it as she massaged her scalp thoroughly.

Ami purred with delight at the treatment her hair and scalp were receiving. Once she felt Makoto's hands leave her hair, she moved under the water to rinse. As Ami was rinsing out her hair, Makoto took the time to wash her own hair, her back towards the smaller girl. Ami watched with interest as Makoto washed her rather long hair. As large bubbles moved their way down Makoto's back and continuing their descent further, Ami found herself unable to not watch where those bubbles would end up. Her throb once more sprang to life as bubbles moved themselves over Makoto's lower back and backside, moving even further to run down her thighs and calves.

"Are you getting warm yet, Ami?" Makoto asked as she turned around to step under the water.

"D...d…dizzyingly so…" she stammered as Makoto's breasts were now uncovered compared to her hair being over them when she came into the shower.

"Oh, is the water too hot? I had thought I picked a good temperature."

Makoto felt the water and frowned; it wasn't really all that hot, compared to how she liked it but rinsed her hair out anyway. Ami was glued to the sight of Makoto once again, watching as Makoto's head was back and water running down in rivulets over and between her breasts. Makoto's nipples where hard as the hot water ran over them and as Ami let her eyes travel farther down the front of Makoto's body, she nearly dropped the soap she was washing her body with.

"…shaved…"

"What was that?" Makoto asked unsure of what Ami had said.

"Um…nothing…I wasn't looking at you! I mean…I saw that you were…that you didn't have…" she stuttered back horribly, turning herself around as to not further embarrass herself.

Makoto frown with confusion for a moment only to smile as realization dawned on her.

So, Ami was checking me out?

Especially down there, huh?

A soft giggle came from Makoto as she reached around Ami to steal the soap, her breasts pressing against her back. Both girls froze at the contact of one another and it was Makoto that gained control of her senses first. While Makoto washed her body to keep her thoughts as clean as they could be, Ami rinsed off her body and stepped out of the shower to dry off. She could still feel the way Makoto's breasts felt against her back and she longed to feel it again. Makoto stepped out of the shower next, realizing that her plans for the shower hadn't really gone as planned. A sigh of disappointment left her lips as she dried herself off.

I'll just have to make everything else better.

Ami started brushing her teeth when she heard the strangest noise.

"…ako….ou….ere?"

She listened harder and heard it again.

"…Mako….ou…there!

Makoto's ears perked up as she heard the same thing Ami had. Confusion crossed her face until she realized where the noise was coming from.

"Ami! Where's your communicator!"

"On the chair with my dress…" she began to say as Makoto ran off.

"Damnit Mako! I know you're there answer me!" Miyuki screamed into the communicator she held.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" she asked breathless and naked.

"Mara! Her seizures, she's having one and I don't have her pills!" Tears poured down her face.

"Where are you and where are they?" Makoto asked, knowing that they only had a certain amount of time.

"Along the beach, we took a stroll, and they are in the bathroom mirror."

"Got it!" Ami said, rushing to the communicator to show her the pills.

"GET HERE! There isn't much time!"

Both girls raced to the truck, Makoto dressing along the way, and driving along the sand to where Ami's communicator was picking up the signals of Makoto's communicator.

"Why does she have your comm.?"

"I told her that I wouldn't answer the phone if she called, that I would always answer the communicator. So I gave it to her and with how Mara is, I thought it would be good to give it to her if they were going to be so far away from the city like they are if something happened."

"I didn't know Mara had seizures like that."

"It's kind of scary but there is something I'm going to need you to do because Miyuki will be no help."

"What do you need me to do?" Ami asked, resolved that she would do anything for her new friend.

Just as Makoto was about to explain they came up on the other girls.

"No time to explain; just do what I tell you to do because we don't have much time." Makoto said as she threw the car into park and ran to her cousins with Ami close behind.

When Ami got there, she was not prepared for the sight she saw. Mara twisting and turning on the sand, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, and saliva flying as screams of agony came from her mouth. Ami physically recoiled at the sight of her friend.

Makoto quickly ran to Mara, the routine already mapped out in her head, knowing they only had a handful minutes to save her. She placed her body over the twisting woman and sat down on her, knees on her arms and hands holding her head in place for her mouth to receive the pills.

"Ami, I need the pills."

"Ami…PILLS!" Makoto said with force.

When nothing happened she looked to her love to see what the hell she could be doing, only to see her frozen looking at Mara. Makoto didn't have time for this, Mara didn't either, and she prayed her love would forgive her later for the nasty shock she was going to get.

Ami snapped out of her trance when she felt a painful zap on her leg and looked at Makoto.

"PILLS!" she yelled.

Ami ran to them and opened the pills as fast as she could, embarrassed that in a time of need she had done nothing but stood there.

"I need you to make me some ice so I can melt it into her mouth for her to swallow these."

"I can do you one better." She said as she made a ball of water appear before them.

"Put some of that in her mouth as I hold it open."

Doing as she was told she watched as Makoto tossed in the pills and clamped her hand over Mara's mouth to make her swallow them, the woman's legs kicking themselves wildly in the process.

"Come on Mara, swallow the damn pills! You can't leave Miyuki here alone. Please swallow!" Makoto hissed as one of Mara's knees embedded itself into her back.

"Ami, sit on her legs."

Ami tried as best she could to get the woman's legs under control but she couldn't and did the next best thing. She froze them together and went to stand next to an in shambles Miyuki.

Makoto could see Mara wasn't taking the pills and cursed, knowing time was not on their side.

"I'm sorry Mara, I have to do this…I thought I'd never have to again…"

Makoto jumped off of Mara and demanded her powers to bend to her will as she made an electric grid to bind Mara up in the air. Mara's shaking had ceased but her head thrashed about until Makoto used her powers to get it under control. Once again, Makoto called forth her powers to her will, pushing herself to the next level.

Ami watched as Makoto ignited with electric power, her eyes sparking and glowing as she roared at Mara. Ami began to run to Makoto, not understanding what was going on, but Miyuki held her back, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Iie, Ami-chan, she's the only one who can help Mara now."

"But I don't understand…"

"Mara's body is contracting so much that she can't swallow the pills. Makoto is using her powers to electrically control her throat and stomach muscles for her to swallow the pills and saver her life. It's a very painful process for both of them."

Ami looked back at her love, rays of light shining from her eyes as they concentrated on Mara's neck. Ami watched, seeing nothing happening to Mara but when she turned to Makoto she saw her neck muscles moving in twisted movements, roaring in pain but never breaking her eye contact with Mara.

"What is she doing to herself! Let me go to her!" Ami cried, pulling against Miyuki.

"You can't, she has to do this. She doesn't know how to help Mara if she doesn't make herself feel the spasms of the neck muscles, how would she know when to shock them? By giving herself Mara's pain, she's able to save her."

Tears came to Ami's eyes, as she couldn't believe what her love was doing to herself and what she was doing to save her friend. She closed her eyes to the screams Makoto was emitting only opening when suddenly the screams stopped. Each of the girls ran to their loves to check on the damage.

"Mako, Mako, Mako, Mako…" Ami uttered a million times as she cradled her exhausted love in her lap.

"…Mara…" she croaked out hoarsely.

"Her pills kicked in, just in time. She just needs sleep, thank you Mako, you saved her." Miyuki cried as she thanked her cousin.

A smile crossed Makoto's face as she murmured softly words that Ami could barely hear and pass out.

**0o0o0**

Miyuki sat next to the bed that held her love, worrying endlessly even though she knew her love was okay. Tears once again filled her eyes as she began replaying the night earlier in her head. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Ami come into the spare bedroom of the beach house.

"Miyuki-chan…" she said as she offered the worn out woman a cup of tea.

"Ami-chan! I didn't hear you come in, thank you." She downed the tea in one gulp and wiped the tears from her face.

There was silence between them for a few moments, each woman consumed with their thoughts.

"How's Mako?"

"She's sleeping and her neck is horribly bruised, but she should be fine in the morning. Senshi healing has its perks I guess."

"Ami-chan, I am so sorry about your birthday, we've ruined it." Green eyes looking to blue ones for forgiveness.

"Iie, don't worry about it. I've never really been fond of birthdays and celebrations to be honest with you, so it's all right. I'm just glad that we were close enough to help Mara-chan tonight."

A sigh escaped Miyuki as she turned to look at the sleeping Mara.

"I can remember when we had first met, she was so wonderful, and the most perfect being I had ever known. She would tell me about her life and it sounded just as I found her, but she never mentioned anything about her seizures. I didn't even know about them until we had talked about living together and even then, it was difficult. I had suggested that she move in with me and she had hesitated in her response. It's not like Mara to hesitate on anything unless she's scared or hiding something. I knew Mara wasn't scared about us, that's just not her, so I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. When I asked her about it, she got upset so I knew something was really wrong." She picked up her lovers hand to caress it.

"A few days later Mako came over to my house while Mara was over, we were going to have a huge dinner. Mara was helping bring the dishes to Makoto to wash when I heard dishes shatter. I ran to the kitchen to see what had happened only to find the woman I loved having a massive seizure in the middle of shattered plates. Thank god Mako was smart enough to figure out what was happening because I was too scared to think. I just remember Mako making me get her purse, to look for pills or injections or anything medical. We had found some pills but we couldn't get her to swallow them." A horrible laugh coming Miyuki made Ami frown slightly.

"I was so hysterical that Mako had to slap me to even help her save Mara. I had never realized just how much this silly woman meant to me until I saw her like how you saw her tonight. Once we figured out she couldn't swallow the pills, Makoto did what she did tonight for Mara. It's the only thing that saved her when she's having a horrible attack. When we got her under control and in bed, it dawned on me then and there that that was the reason Mara had hesitated on moving in with me. It wasn't until after she woke up that I learned she was ashamed of herself, that she thought she was weak because she could overcome anything life gave her but that." Tears fell from Miyuki's eyes again as she kissed Mara's hand.

Ami silently took in what Miyuki had shared with her, realizing the parallels Makoto and herself had with Miyuki and Mara.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you something, but…"

"About the incident?"

Ami blinked, surprised, but nodded.

"I take it then she told you about it. Good, Mara and I were wondering if we should have said anything, but you know."

"You could say that she told me. It was like you with Mara, I just found out."

"It was nothing serious, Miyuki-chan." She responded to the fearful look the other woman gave her.

"What is there to tell? I know she didn't mean to do it and it was my fault anyway. I let a crush get the better of me and she couldn't help herself either. I've never hated her for it or held it against her."

"How did she not lose herself the second time you two, you know." She blushed.

"She was in control but after I had an orgasm she had to leave immediately. She was getting too aroused."

"So that means we can never make love?" Ami asked her heart breaking.

"…Iie…you…can….just…" Mara croaked from the bed.

"Mara! Just rest, please…"

"…Iie…listen Ami-chan…I know the…secret of her…powers…" blue eyes connected with blue eyes.

"…She's complete in everyway…but emotionally…even though she loves…Miyuki…they aren't soul mates…" She coughed violently until Miyuki gave her water.

"You…you are her other half…you are what…can make her whole…"

"How? I don't understand."

"Mako's body reacted…violently to Miyuki's physical love…because it was not the right one…she wasn't the right person…so Makoto's carnal power tried to save her heart…it 'took' what her body wanted…but closed off her heart…so it wouldn't break…"

"But then how…"

"She was in control of the situation…she had it in her mind to make amends…to what her power did to Miyuki…there was no romantic love involved in Mako's heart…just shame and pain…that's how…but her body began to be aroused…she left to cool herself down…"

"Tonight, she reacted to my touch. When she looked at me, those weren't the eyes I fell in love with."

"Her body is reacting to you…to someone touching her…once her power realizes it's you…things will be fine…" she sighed, closing her eyes feeling exhausted.

Ami bid the two goodnight as she walked back to the room her and Makoto were sharing, taking in the new information she had received. She checked to see if Makoto was okay before she went outside to think about everything she had been told. Just as she sat down on the sand, her cell phone rang.

"Ami-chan!" two voices sang out to her over the phone.

"Mina-chan? Rei-chan? What are you two doing?" she asked surprised, trying to figure out why they would be together.

"Happy birthday first, silly." Minako said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"I'm in London with Mina."

"I thought you had shrine duties to perform at your sister shine?" Ami asked confused.

"I did but…"

"But she couldn't resist the beck and call of the Goddess of Love and Beauty." Mina laughed.

"Congratulations you two! I am very happy and I must say, FINALLY!" Ami beamed at her friends.

"Rei's blushing Ami-chan, it's kind of cute. I can see why Makoto-chan always melted at yours."

It was now Ami's turn to blush.

"Yes, congrats you two to as well! Usagi-chan can't keep anything to herself. She said the minute she got off the phone with you she called me." Rei said.

"So does she know about you two?"

"Hai. She wants us to come home when she does in a few weeks so we all can triple date." Minako giggled.

"That sounds like it would be nice, I'm sure Makoto wouldn't mind." The mention of her love's name brining a pang to her heart.

"Whoa! You can't hide that from me, Ms. Mizuno! Don't tell me things aren't well between you two." The Goddess of Love asked, looking to her love with worry.

"Iie, everything's fine."

Minako frowned as she looked at the speakerphone and Rei did as well. They knew that if Ami wanted to tell them something, she would.

"All right then, we'll let you get back to your birthday celebrations. Sorry to have called so late, I realize that eleven at night is early for you, but late for Makoto-chan."

"Iie, it's okay. I'll tell Makoto you called and the good news as well. I'm sure she will look forward to seeing both of you and maybe going out with Usagi-chan."

"Okay, Ami-chan. Then we'll see you in a few days!"

"Hai, ja ne."

"Ja."

Ami hung up the phone with a smile on her face; she was glad that both her friends had found each other. It made her think about her and Makoto, how so much had happened with them over the short beginning weeks of summer. She had met two wonderful people and she had begun to experience love, something that hoped never had to stop.

But, everything that had happened that night was beginning to take its toll on the blue haired girl's brain. She loved Makoto more than live itself; she had come to realize that when she saw Makoto in Mara's agonizing pain but a part of her was now afraid, she couldn't deny that. She was afraid of…

What if I'm not Makoto's soul mate?

What if we go to make love and what happened to Miyuki happens to me?

A shudder of fear went through her body as she hugged her knees to herself. More thoughts ran through her head until she shook it violently.

No, I have to trust Makoto.

I have to show her my love and support.

I love her, no matter what; no matter who she is…I love her.

She got up from the sand, only to be knocked back down as she banged into someone.

"Sorry, Ami-chan, I thought you saw me."

"Miyuki-chan, gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going." She dusted herself off as Miyuki helped her up.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be with Makoto?"

Ami blushed with embarrassment; she should be with Makoto, but…

"It's fine Ami-chan, everyone needs time to think and I believe you're doing the right thing by not letting your thoughts fester by themselves."

There was silence between the two women as they watched the moonlight dance across the water. The sound of the waves calmed Ami's heart much in the same way it did with Sailor Neptune, but not quite on that grand a scale. She looked over at Miyuki, noticing that for not being first cousins they really looked alike. Instantly Ami could tell the differences between the two faces of the women she came to care for deeply about. Noticing that while Miyuki had a 'cute' feature about her, Makoto radiated a more elegant beauty.

"It's very easy to know when you're thinking about my darling cousin." Green eyes sparkled to blue ones.

"How did you know?"

"You get a dreamy look and you glow."

"Glow?"

Miyuki pointed to the girl's forehead, her sigil glowing brightly. Ami's eyes opened wide as she looked in the reflection of the water to see it shining brightly.

"It never does that. This is only the third or fourth time I've ever seen it glow." She touched the mark gently, it instantly making her heart physically hurt for Makoto.

"I would assume it was a good thing that it's glowing? Of course, the few times I've seen Makoto's glow, it's been bad." She laughed softly.

"I would guess so. I'd have to ask Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan about it because I'm not one hundred percent sure." Ami continued to look at her symbol with awe, the ache still ever present.

"But, why are you out here, Miyuki-chan? Shouldn't you be with Mara-chan?" the blue haired girl turned to look at her friend.

"I thought maybe you could use a listening ear." She replied.

Tears came to Ami's eyes as she quickly poured out her thoughts to the woman before her.

**0o0o0**

Makoto groaned as she sat up in bed, looking around the room to get her bearings.

I'm in the guest room of the main beach house…

A wave hit Makoto full force as she realized Ami's birthday had been destroyed, the wonderful night she had planned had been totally, utterly destroyed. A groan tried to escape her throat but she grabbed it in a fierce pain, falling back on the bed as blood gurgled from her mouth.

Great, I really did a number on myself this time…

Ami will be pissed off…

Makoto spit the rest of the blood from her mouth on her shirt, weakly making her way to the main bedroom where she knew someone had to be. A light faintly shown from the room as Makoto quietly entered it, seeing Mara reading. Something caught the blue haired girls eye and she looked up from her book.

"You're covered in blood! What happened?"

Makoto went to talk, only to once again cause that searing pain in her throat, a fresh blood trail from her mouth the only response given to Mara. Mara wobbled her way out of bed to tend to Makoto.

"You took too much this time, Mako. You shouldn't have taken the pain and outcome of what happened." Mara frowned as she began to clean up the girl.

Makoto just shook her head, pointing to her eye, her heart and then to Mara.

"I love you too, baka, but still. Senshi healing or not, you shouldn't have done it!" anger lacing Mara's words as tears came to her eyes.

Makoto didn't know what to say, not like she could really talk as it was. She had never seen Mara this upset in awhile. Gently she took the older woman's hand in her own, palm up, and began writing.

"But I had to save you, Miyuki couldn't and I couldn't let you die. What would happen to all of us, especially Yuki, if you did? You've forgiven me for so many wrongs I've done to my cousin, I could gladly bear any pain I can take from you." Makoto wrote.

"Makoto…"

Mara fiercely hugged the only other person she could ever love as much as she loved Miyuki to her.

"But what about Ami? What if something had happened to you, what about her? You can't leave her either, she needs you just as much as you need her."

"Ami…I don't know what to say. I've ruined everything between us I think. Think of all the things I've sprung on her by just loving her? Her friend hit her, I nearly killed her at the hot springs, I could possibly do to her as I did to Yuki, saving you like I did, and just the whole damn Jupiter power!"

"But that's not true, Makoto, she loves you. So you two are learning more about one another and are going through a rocky period, it doesn't mean that she doesn't love you or want to be with you. All she needs is time to understand and think about all the things she's learned, as do you. Don't give up on her; she's a wonderful girl.

"She is, I just wish I could show her for once without something going wrong. I wish for just that perfect moment, where no one breaks down my door, no one to shoot at me, nothing. Just a day to show her that a life with me is something worthwhile, is that wrong for me to feel?" Makoto wrote on the woman's palm with tears.

"Iie, Mako, iie. That's everyone's feeling from time to time. Tomorrow is a new day, a fresh start. From the moment she wakes up to the moment she goes to sleep, shower her with your love and devotion. Forget your fears and trust in yourself as well as the woman you love." Tears fell from Mara's eyes as she thought about Miyuki.

Makoto gently wiped her tears from her face, a soft smile on her face.

"I want to thank you, Mako."

"For what? You're the one giving me all the advice."

"I've never really thanked you for either of the times you've saved me from…my weakness."

"You don't have to thank me for that, I told you, I'd take any pain you have." She coughed, hissing deeply and spitting blood into the toilet of the bathroom that they have slowly moved into.

Tears fell from Mara's cheeks as she shook her head, holding Makoto's hand tightly.

"Please, Makoto let me thank you. You don't understand what has happened in my heart, how nearly dying again has made me come alive and realize things in my life. If it hadn't been for you…"

Makoto pulled her cousin tightly to her, gently rocking and rubbing her back to calm her down, writing on her back that it was okay. She could feel Mara's tears soak her shirt; her own heart aching that she couldn't make a person she cared for feel all right. For the longest time she let Mara cry, letting her system purge itself of all that burdened her. After a while Mara moved off of Makoto and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you, I needed that. I've been so worried about you and Ami, about this last seizure, and finally Miyuki."

"What's wrong with Miyuki?"

"It seems that I'm still too cold after all of these years. That I haven't totally mastered emotional expression as I should."

A frown crossed Makoto's face as they continued to talk and sometimes cry. It wasn't until they heard someone enter the bedroom did they stop talking.

"Mara? You okay?" Miyuki called, seeing Mara not in their bed.

"Miyuki-chan, there is blood on the floor!" Ami pointed to the few drops that stained the carpet.

"Mara!" Miyuki called, panic coursing through her body as her and Ami ran to the bathroom.

Mara and Makoto looked up from the sitting positions on the floor of the bathroom to the two concerned women in the door.

"Makoto…there's blood all over you…" Ami breathed.

Forgetting for a moment that she was unable to talk, she tried to reassure her love that she didn't have to worry, but started to cough up so much blood that she had to use the toilet to hold it all.

"Mako!"

Ami couldn't believe the blood she saw Makoto throw up and went to gently hold her. She looked to Mara for an explanation.

"She's shredded her throat on the inside by helping me. She can't talk." Mara whispered having to turn her eyes from the look Ami had on her face.

Moving from out of the bathroom, Mara and Miyuki left Ami and Makoto alone, shutting the door for them to have privacy.

"Is what she said true?" Ami asked.

Still retching, Makoto wrote on Ami's leg that it was true but that she would be fine in the morning. Ami just leaned up against the wall of the bathroom, so many emotions running through her. Makoto heard Ami sigh as she flushed the toilet; wiping her mouth she looked at her. Ami's eyes were closed as tears rolled down her face. Makoto gently wrote on her leg.

"Are you angry with me?"

Ami sat there for the longest time before she stood up with her back to Makoto. This scared Makoto as she shakily stood up as well to ask her question again.

"…yes…"

Makoto was taken aback by that simple yes that she took a step back. She went to touch Ami, her arm out stretched, but she dropped it to her side as her heart broke. Ami had never been mad at her before, in fact anger was an emotion that was very rarely ever an expression Ami showed and to have it now directed at her for the second time that night, Makoto found it unfathomable.

"I am so angry and hurt I don't know what to do or say. I thought you and I were best friends, that we could tell each other anything, that we trusted each other enough. You didn't tell me about your powers, about Miyuki-chan, about anything! It's like you lead two different lives."

Makoto could do nothing but stare at the back of Ami, watching the mirror she was standing next to become covered in frost as the girl shook slightly.

"What am I suppose to feel about making love to you? What if that happens to me? I'm not as strong as Miyuki-chan I don't think I could just bounce back from it. It's all I've thought about since you told me and, Makoto, I'm scared." She turned around to look at Makoto.

Makoto just stood there broken and ashamed, tears falling from her eyes as blood dripped from her chin as she silently cried. Ami was right with everything she said, how could she be with someone who lived one life with certain people and another with others? How could she be with someone who was…

A monster...

Ami didn't know why suddenly she was angry with Makoto, she told herself she would be strong and that everything would be okay. As she watched Makoto cry, she knew her anger was hurting the one she loved, but…

"Mako, I'm sorry, I didn't mean yell. I just feel so lost, I am not sure what to do next and I think you not being able to talk makes it a little more difficult." She said, taking a step toward Makoto only to have her recoil.

Since Makoto was closest to the door, she knocked hard on it twice, calling to attention the two women in the bed. Miyuki opened the door only to be pulled in, standing in front of Makoto. Makoto began writing feverishly on her back.

"I'm sorry I can't speak the words I want to tell you myself, so I'll just use Yuki since she kind of looks like me. I am sorry that I've hurt you and caused you so much pain by being in love with you. If I thought that all of this would have happened, I would have done things differently, a lot differently." Miyuki said speaking the written words Makoto drew on her back.

"You have no idea the pain I feel at the hurt I've caused you, the things I've put you through. I hid the parts of my life that I wasn't proud of that I thought you'd be ashamed of or would scare you away. With the power I've come to have, I thought I would scare you, I thought that how my body looked would make you run from me. I had thought about how to tell you about Miyuki for weeks since it became apparent that I liked you more than just a friend. I didn't know how to bring it up, I didn't know how to start a conversation like that."

Ami opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Makoto.

"I love you Ami, I love you more than anything in this world and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I've messed up, I've messed up big time but there isn't anything I can do to make it better. If I could change the past I would, gods I would change a lot of things in my life. I'm just so sorry for everything I've given you over the last few weeks, they are things you've never should have experienced. I know that with these things, you'll need time, so take as much time as you need from me. If it's hours, days, weeks, or years then so be it, I understand."

Both Ami and Miyuki were crying freely at the words Makoto was writing and that pang Ami felt in her heart when Urawa was around doubled ten fold at what Makoto was implying.

"I give you…" Miyuki shook her head, sobbing.

"I can't say it Mako, I can't say it!" she sobbed.

Makoto frowned and wrote it again. She kept writing it until Miyuki turn around and left to find Mara, her heart breaking at the scene. Makoto moved to the sink to spit out the blood she had in her mouth.

Ami watched as she began using her blood to write script on the mirror. Her eyes widened in horror as she began to see the word Makoto was beginning to write. She moved as quickly as she could to grab Makoto's hand, making the word incomplete.

Makoto looked down at Ami, seeing her shake and sob as she clung to her arm.

"Don't write that word…please don't write that word…" Ami whispered between sobs.

Ami's heart was breaking, she could feel pieces fall and shatter all around her. She had come to understand only the beginnings of love with this woman; she had finally allowed herself to experience something other than Senshi duties and school. The thought of Makoto not being in her life physically drained her, physically hurt her, and no matter how scared or even angry she could get at the brown haired girl; she would never stop loving her.

"I don't want freedom from you; I don't ever want to leave you. I'm scared and a little overwhelmed but those feelings are nothing compared to the fear and pain I would feel if you left. We've been through so much together, why can't we make it through this?" she asked, turning her face to look at Makoto.

"Are you sure that being with me, after everything I've done, is something that you want as well?" Makoto wrote on Ami's chest.

"Hai, I don't ever want you to leave, I love you Makoto."

That's all Makoto needed, that's all she wanted. She pulled Ami close to her hugging the smaller girl fiercely, tears of relief falling from her cheeks. They stayed like that for the longest time, until there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt anything, but, I need to go to the bathroom. I would use the other bathroom but I'm still to weak to um, get there." A voice said from behind the door.

Makoto smiled as she opened the door, hugging Mara and writing on her back that she loved her very much and that no harm was done. Mara smiled back, glad things were starting to get better.

"Goodnight both of you. We'll be gone in the morning I think, so make sure you tell Yuki night."

"We will Mara-chan, thank you for the lovely evening tonight. You play flute wonderfully." Ami said as she hugged the woman gently.

"Not a problem, I'm just glad that I didn't totally ruin your evening. We'll see you two later."

"Soon?" Ami asked as she went to shut the bathroom door.

"You can count on it." Miyuki said from behind her with a wide smile.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Well, did you like it? I did a lot. It makes everyone a bit closer and as you can see - a 'certain' event is forthcoming!

Thank you everyone for your support and encouragement!

Chapter 13 to follow shortly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 13 is here!

Thanks for the wait things have been busy but I didn't forget you! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter but if you're offended by mature situations I suggest you don't read this one.

Most chapters after this one will have mature themes of sorts along the way of either language or situations - please be advised!

**0o0o0**

Mara and Miyuki are not part of the Senshi Universe but instead characters created by me for this story. I hope you grow to love them like I have.

Suki and Keichi are not part of the Senshi Universe but also characters created by me for this story. I don't like them so neither should you :P

**0o0o0**

First and foremost I do not own any Sailor Moon character in this Fanfic. The only thing I can lay claim to are any/all characters that I have made up (which will be indicated in the chapters to come).

This Fic was written a few years ago (as you will notice with MOST of my fics) and I had just wanted a good Ami x Makoto story that wasn't 'oh hi, I like you we should do it' in three sentences. I wanted a bit more substance. As it stands this story isn't finished, not yet, but it will be because I can't just leave two of my favorite characters hanging like that!

**Things to take note about reading this fic:** I like their original Japanese names, some Japanese words are used, I have/will be putting my own personal spin on the Senshi Powers they have (as in, just how MUCH they can do), this is a YURI fic so be prepared for what that will entail, I will be having a few of our beloved Senshi breaking out of their safe zones, and finally - I just love Love.

* * *

The sun rose, signaling the beginning of another day, as it greeted its lover the sky. Long slender fingers reached themselves from behind clouds, searching for anything to caress in its early morning rise. Windows glinted with its bright cheerfulness as it pushed back the clouds and greeted any of those who were watching.

Eyes squinted shut at the sudden intrusion of the suns fingers.

Wow, what a beautiful sunrise…

Makoto looked over to where Ami was still sleeping in the bed they shared the night before and smiled, closing the blinds for the smaller girl to sleep longer, closing off the sun. Very quietly she snuck downstairs into the kitchen to see Miyuki and Mara eating breakfast.

"Makoto, good morning, how is your throat doing?" Mara asked before hugging the girl.

"A…little…better." She rasped with a blush as she hugged her cousin.

"Good. Is Ami up?"

"Iie, I'm…letting her sleep in…especially after everything…that happened last night…plus I need to…get my voice back to normal…first." She tossed Miyuki her toast from the toaster.

"But how are you…feeling this morning…Mara?"

"A lot better than yesterday, which I still need to thank you for. I never got around to doing it last night."

"I told you…" Makoto began until her lips where covered by Mara's, who kissed her deeply.

"Thank you." She whispered once the kiss was over and blushed.

"Wow, no wonder you want to…make out so much…with Mara…" Makoto smiled at Miyuki who nodded with delight.

"Yup! One of the best kissers I know, wouldn't you say Mako?" she giggled through a mouthful of toast.

"Hopefully not better than me. I would hate to never kiss you again." A voice from the kitchen door caused them all to turn around to stare at a smiling Ami.

Makoto and Mara's jaws dropped as Ami walked in between them to grab some breakfast and close their mouths. She sat next to Miyuki so they could share some more toast.

"I believe you owe Ami-chan an answer dear cousin." Miyuki giggled as Ami nodded.

"Hai, so who's better? The older or younger twin?"

Makoto could feel she was caught between a rock and a hard place. She also didn't know how she felt about Ami being so…teasing either. On one hand it was really nice and fun, but on the other it was so different, a different she was beginning to enjoy.

Mara, seeing Makoto struggling for an answer, decided to have a little fun of her own.

"Well, I know that Makoto kisses better than Miyuki by a long shot. So I would have to say the younger twin on that topic."

It was now Ami and Miyuki's jaws turn to drop as they watched Mara walk over and lay herself rather comfortably on Makoto.

"Is that right? Well, fine! We'll just see who the better blue haired kisser is!" she said and quickly turned to Ami.

Ami saw it coming a mile away. She found Miyuki rather attractive in her own ways, but there was only one set of lips she wanted to ever kiss and that were Makoto's and Makoto's only. As Miyuki came into Ami's view, Ami saw a wink as Miyuki's face began to over shoot her own.

Ah, I see, it's nothing but a show…

The next thing Ami knew was that she was tipped back from the bar stool she had been sitting on, arms wrapped around Miyuki, and pretending to make out with her without laughing. Without warning Ami felt herself being righted and looking rather dazed with it all. Miyuki on the other hand was grinning like a fool.

"Oh you so did NOT…" Mara began, a little irked.

"…just kiss MY girlfriend!" Makoto finished, a few sparks coming off her body.

Miyuki realized then that she may have taken the fun a little far and began backing up into the corner.

"Oh come on guys, I didn't really kiss her, it was just pretend!"

Ami watched, as Makoto and Mara seemed to move as a team to make sure that Miyuki was effectively cornered before pouncing. As she watched the rumble and tumble of her friends she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

The three wrestling girls stopped to look at Ami, laughing so hard until there were tears falling from her eyes. They all looked at one another and began laughing as well, feeling good that they were all together. Once they were under control they moved to Ami, still smiling.

"You guys are too much fun for my liking." Miyuki smiled, ruffling Ami's hair a little.

"Hear, hear. I'm all tired now." A yawn coming from her mouth in agreement.

"Does that mean you both are leaving soon?" Ami asked with a hint of sadness.

"Do I detect sadness?" Miyuki poked at Ami.

"I believe you do, lover. Could it be this one is going to miss us?" Mara poked at the younger girl as well.

A blush came over Ami's face as she nodded her head.

"Hai, you two mean a lot to me. I really am happy that you decided to come to my birthday and it also makes me happy that I have friends other than the other senshi as well."

Mara and Miyuki hugged the girl at the same time.

"I'm glad and we meant what we said earlier about you being family, if you ever need us, you know how to get us."

"Yes, because I programmed our numbers into your cell phone. I hope you aren't angry." Mara blushed as she pointed to the phone on the counter.

"How'd you get past my password?"

"Wasn't that hard if I really thought about it." Mara smiled as she patted Makoto's head, making the smaller version of herself blush.

"Well, we're off ladies! You two take care of yourselves and call if you need anything." Miyuki said as she picked up their suitcases that she had lain by the door earlier.

"We will. Same goes for you as well." Makoto said.

They walked the pair out to their car, hugging one another goodbye. Makoto's eyes were a little misty as they drove off but she smiled when she felt a comforting hand on her arm.

"Are you ready to start the day?" Makoto smiled down at the beautiful girl next to her.

"Do you get to be in it?"

"If you want me to be."

Ami grabbed Makoto's hand and kissed it.

"Then lets go work out, shower, and just do nothing for the rest of the day but be in each others company."

Makoto smiled wide as she moved to hug Ami to her, loving the feel of the girl in her arms.

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

**0o0o0**

"Harder!"

A punch flew through the air at blinding speed only to be easily blocked again and again. Frustration was on Makoto's face as she and Ami sparred. It became apparent to Makoto very quickly that while Ami held the knowledge of fighting, she really didn't know how to use it. She knew that Ami felt that her skills as a fighter were lacking when it came to the Senshi group as a whole. With determination in her heart, Makoto took it upon herself to make Ami a force to be reckoned with when it came to fighting. She would put Ami's tactical skill to good use, not just from the sidelines, but also in the field.

Makoto also wondered about Ami's powers. She wondered if all the Senshi would change like she had, given their abilities.

I am physical power, Ami mental, Rei spiritual, and Mina emotional….

A frown crossed her face as thought about her body being the only body to physically change among the group. She remembered when Jupiter's power began to awaken in her; it was right after Suki had dumped her. Her body had begun to hurt, almost like growing pains one night as she was working out. She suddenly felt the urge to transform and when she did, she had looked like what she did now.

Could it be possible, if I worked Ami enough, it would trigger the same response?

Ami could tell that Makoto was holding back on her and it almost irritated her. They had talked for a while before sparring about her fighting skills. She had asked Makoto to not hold back at all.

How am I supposed to get better?

"Makoto, fight me right! I can't learn if you aren't trying."

"I don't want to break any of your bones either!" Makoto responded as she threw a punch straight into Ami's stomach, sending the girl across the sand.

Okay, maybe I'm not one hundred percent ready for her to not hold back…

"You okay?" Makoto asked as she walked over to the coughing girl.

"I…think…so." She wheezed as Makoto helped her to her feet.

"I didn't realize how much power you had."

"That was hardly anything."

Ami finally caught her breath and made a face at all the sand that stuck to her. Makoto noticed.

"Why don't we go get cleaned up and have some water?"

"That sounds like a plan, would you like to shower first?" Ami asked as they walked to the house.

"Ladies first!"

"You're a lady too, you know."

"But you're more lady like than I am, more sophisticated and things. I'm more the brute." She grinned at Ami.

"I really wish you'd stop referring to yourself as such horrible things." Her brow creasing in a frown that seemed out of place on her face.

"It's the truth, I mean look at all of the rest of the Senshi. Rei-chans a mysterious beauty, Mina-chans your typical beauty, Usagi-chans…well she's herself, and you." She finished as they walked into the bathroom to start Ami's shower.

"What about me?" Ami asked as she started to take off her cloths, not even thinking twice about Makoto being there, her anger being the front most emotion.

"For starters…" Makoto started to say as she turned around, but lost all thought as Ami stood there…

"…naked…" she finished, blushing horribly.

Ami raised an eyebrow as she looked down at herself, noticing that she was indeed naked. A blush seemed to rip through her body as she self-consciously used her arms to cover herself.

Makoto slowly walked up to Ami loving how beautiful she looked naked and blushing.

"As I was saying, you're absolutely perfect."

She walked behind Ami and put her hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them.

"You have strong shoulders and arms." She ran her hands softly down the lengths of Ami's arms, gently pulling them away from herself.

"Your hands are so small and delicate; a perfect match for the work they have to do." She said as she caressed each finger Ami owned.

Makoto moved in front of Ami to look at her in the eyes, her stomach experiencing butterflies as she touched the woman she loved.

"Your waist is trim and feminine as it curves with power to your hips only to extend that power and sexiness into a pair of desirable legs."

Ami gasped as she felt Makoto's fingers trace themselves from under her breasts, down the length of her stomach, down her abdomen and then splitting apart just before reaching her most intimate place to run fully up and down her legs.

As Makoto traveled down Ami's body, it was hard for her not to touch the most private place of Ami, but she willed herself to show Ami that she loved and appreciated her body for more than just those areas. On her way back up Ami's body she moved her hands around to the back of her thighs and then back up the sides of her waist.

"I love the curve of your spine as well, especially what it curves into…" she breathed against Ami's ear as she pulled the girl close to run her hands down her back and to gently lay her hands on her backside.

Ami's breathing was now a little deeper; her mind reeling at the way Makoto was touching her. That familiar throb made itself known to her again as Makoto gently rubbed her cheeks.

"I would have to say, an all around tempting package from the neck down."

"W…w…what about the neck up?" she stutter with her eyes closed, trying to control that throb.

"Oh, well, from the top that's a different story." She said with a smile, pulling back from Ami.

"Your hair is so soft, I love running my fingers through it and the shampoo you use is so tempting. Your hair hides your ears and I think they're adorable. So small…"

Gently she ran her fingers through Ami's hair, feeling its texture until her fingers touched the girl's ears. Slowly she moved her head down to take a deep breath of Ami's hair, letting her warm breath blow over her ear.

Ami shivered at the close proximity of Makoto and the simple fact of her being touched. She loved the feeling of Makoto's fingers gently caressing and tugging her ears. She gasped as she felt something wet start to caress one of her ears but soon closed her eyes with a slight moan as Makoto nibbled her ear lobe.

"You also have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen."

"B…b…but the other girls have blue eyes…" she stuttered as she opened hers to see Makoto gazing deeply into her own.

"But yours are special, they don't always dance with mischief like Usagi-chans or sparkle with a desire like Mina-chans always do. Your eyes hold something special, something very dear to me." A soft smile coming to Makoto's face as she gently ran her thumbs over Ami's eyebrows still looking deeply in her eyes.

"What is that?" Ami's desire to know the answer Makoto held about her.

"Life. You see everything so differently than everyone else; you find the details, the beauty, everything. You can see things with logic, which is your calling, which is what everyone else sees but I know that when you're suppose to be reading, your eyes are soaking up everything around you. You're looking at the simple things and making them your own, you make things come alive with your eyes, like that time you watched me decorate Usagi-chan's cake for her birthday. I was simply doing what I do but when you told me how beautiful it was and went into detail about it, I realized I wasn't only just decorating a cake; I was breathing life into it. Your eyes breathe life into the simplest of things and that's why they are so special to me."

Tears filled Ami's eyes as she took in the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to her in her whole life. A soft smile graced her lips as Makoto wiped away the few stray tears that fell.

"You're nose is cute as well." She said as she ran her finger down it and all the way down to her lips.

"But next to your eyes, I have to admit my favorite part of you from the neck up is your lips."

Her fingers gently caressed the blue haired girl's soft lips, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering up a storm that seemed to move from her stomach to her whole body. She gently moved her head down to press her lips against Ami's, loving the feel of those soft lips against hers. They kissed each other deeply for a few moments, pressing their bodies together.

Once again Ami could feel the desire in her spring to life as she was pressed against Makoto, her mind very much aware of just Makoto's work out cloths being the only thing that separated them.

An electric wave shot through Makoto that made her pull back suddenly from Ami, who was confused for a moment until she looked into Makoto's eyes.

"Why don't you take your shower now, Ami and when you get out, lunch will be ready for you."

"All right." She whispered, afraid anything louder might provoke Makoto who kissed her forehead and left the room quickly.

A sigh escaped Ami's lips as she stepped under the warm water; her mind going over what she hoped wouldn't be a trend.

Mara said her body had to realize it was me…

But how can it do that if she pulls away every time she feels it start to happen?

Frustration of many levels filled Ami's mind as she washed the sand from her body. This was something they needed to work on, but it also couldn't be something forced. She also didn't know how much her body could take all of this arousal, either.

I wish I knew what to do, how to accomplish our final stage…

Turning off the water Ami stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself until she reached their bedroom to get dressed. The answer to her problems weren't getting answered and that bothered someone like Ami, she had to have answers, there were always answers. With questions on her mind, she picked up her cell phone.

**0o0o0**

"You ready for lunch?"

Makoto smiled at Ami when she walked down the stairs into the kitchen after her shower.

"It smells delicious! What are we having?"

Makoto just smiled as she sat down in front of Ami one of her favorite dish, spaghetti. A smile brightened her face as she hungrily dug in. Makoto fixed herself a plate and followed suit.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Rei-chan and Mina-chan called me yesterday."

"How were they?"

"Together." She smiled.

Makoto nearly choked on the water she was drinking.

"Like together-together?"

"Hai, together. Rei-chan was in London with her and it seems they too have built a relationship."

"It's about time! I was beginning to wonder about those two, but I am happy for them."

"Me too, they are coming home in a couple of days as well as Usagi-chan and they want us all to go out as couples." Ami commented as she watched Makoto for a reaction.

"Really? Sounds nice." Makoto replied half heartedly as she picked at her spaghetti.

"What's wrong, love?" Ami slid her hand over Makoto's.

"I know you won't let me hid from them anymore and to have them see me like this, I'm not ready yet. I'm not saying they'd hate me or laugh at me; I'm not even totally comfortable with this body."

"Mako…"

"I know, silly of me, but it's the truth." She said as she turned into the old Makoto everyone was used to seeing to make her point.

Ami noticed how different Makoto looked in the form she had always known her in. Over the summer she had gotten use to seeing her in her real form, it was almost odd to see her the other way.

Funny, I've adapted to your new look…

Ami moved some of Makoto's bangs out of her eyes to caress her cheek.

"I'm not trying to rush you, but eventually you'll have to show them because I know that if you keep it up for too long, it hurts you."

"I promise Ami I will show them, I'm just not ready yet." Her body reverting back to the form Ami loved.

"Good, because I love how you look right now, Mako. You really are beautiful." She blushed as she squeezed her hand.

Makoto blushed as well, making her bangs cover more of her face as she turned her head to try and hide it.

"So what did you feel like doing today?" Makoto threw over her shoulder as she put away her dishes.

"You." Ami said seriously.

The brown haired girl froze in her path to the sink at the tone of Ami's voice, a voice she had only heard once or twice in the past. She turned around to say that wouldn't be the best of ideas when Ami was suddenly in front of her, making her pinned against the sink.

"Why not? I know you're going to tell me no." Blue eyes bore into green ones.

"You know perfectly well why, in the beginning I could control it a little better but now that I've had bits and pieces of you, that electric shock comes faster and faster each time. I refuse to hurt you like that, I want your first time to be special, something wonderful to remember and hopefully make you come back for more. I don't want it to be pain or regret."

"I know you don't but how can we work on this if you push me away every time it happens?" Her fingers gently tracing circles on Makoto's stomach as she looked at her.

"Very slowly maybe? I don't know."

A frown came to Ami's face but sighed as she remembered what Mara had told her over the phone from earlier.

"_It will be hard to get Mako to trust herself enough to go any further than her initial shock she gets from arousal. Just a thought, I would assume that shock once she lets it surface, will make her into what she's afraid of unless you…"_

"_Unless I what?" Ami begged._

"_Well, I can only assume she'd be a little rough and most people shy away from that or fear it. I would imagine if you met her halfway on the roughness, her soul would know it's you and it will pass. Just a thought, can't really promise any results."_

"_It's better than nothing and I want her to be complete, with me."_

Ami gently grabbed Makoto's hand and began leading her to the bedroom they shared for some alone time. Green eyes went wide with surprise and she resisted for a moment. Ami knew she would but held fast, knowing what she was going to say would hurt Makoto.

"Do you not trust me?"

Those words hit Makoto like a ton of bricks. Of course she trusted Ami, more than anyone in the world! She sighed, realizing that she wasn't proving it very well and gave herself over to the smaller girl as she followed her to the bed.

"Undress me." Ami whispered.

Makoto knew better than to say anything, no matter what her head was screaming at her to tell her this was a bad idea. Her hormones on the other hand raged through her body, letting her know that undressing the woman she loved was never a bad idea, in fact it could prove to be very pleasurable. She looked into her lover's eyes to see love and desire burning furiously in them; in fact the air was thick with Ami's desire.

"Onegai Mako, undress me." Ami's voice giving her desire away, making her blush slightly.

Makoto suddenly embraced Ami tightly, holding her to her. She moved her mouth down to her ear.

"I'm so sorry for whatever happens if it's bad. I love you so much; I am so scared that I couldn't live with myself if I did something horrible to you. If I start to, please stop me; please freeze me. I would rather be encased in your deadly ice than hurt you."

Makoto released her love, tears falling from her eyes and began to unbutton the white shirt Ami wore.

Ami's heart ached at the words her lover spoke but nodded her consent to Makoto's request as she wiped the tears from her face. She planted a heated kiss to her lover's lips as she felt her shirt leave her body.

Makoto ran her hands up and down Ami's bare back, loving the feel of her soft cool skin. She snaked a hand into Ami's short hair as she kissed the girl deeply, passionately.

The Senshi of ice's need to have her love was all consuming, she knew for a fact this time they would consummate their love, she would make sure of it even if it killed her. Her need for the woman in her arms was immense, was all consuming. She needed to feel Makoto naked against her and worked her fingers over the buttons Makoto's shirt held, to rip it freely from her body, never once breaking the kiss.

Makoto arched her back so her breasts pressed themselves against Ami, a moan filling her mouth from the other girl, when all at once she felt the electricity begin to awaken in her.

Ami could feel Makoto start to pull back but she held the girl firmly to her, breaking the kiss to whisper in the girl's ear.

"It's okay, love, let it come. We will work through it together and I have promised to freeze you if something were to happen, please, trust me and trust yourself. I love you, no matter what happens." Ami whispered as she gently kissed Makoto's ear, letting her tongue caress it as Makoto's had once done hers.

Electricity shot through Makoto's body at the wonderful things Ami was doing to her ear and for once, she let her guard down to do as Ami wished. Makoto felt herself once again slip into the back of her mind as she let whatever it was, take control of her body.

Ami could feel the change in the air around Makoto as she pulled back to look her lover in the eyes. Once again, fear filled her, as the eyes that stared back at her were not the soft dazzling green eyes she loved so much, but cold menacing eyes. She moved in again to kiss Makoto but was taken by surprise as the hand in her hair roughly jerked her head to the side to give the other girl access to her neck. Ami could feel Makoto bite down on her neck, sucking powerfully, as she was pinned in place. Fear shook through Ami's body at the handling she was being given.

"What's a matter, girl, not liking the attention Jupiter gives you?" a cruel and harsh voice came from Makoto's lips as she released her hold on Ami's neck.

"I'd rather Makoto." She said fiercely, trying to break the hold Makoto, no, Jupiter had on her.

"I'm afraid that she is not the one for you, you are not worthy of the love from the one who wields my power!" Jupiter laughed harshly.

"How do I become worthy?"

"Convince me that you are, you minx! I know of your type, use and abuse! I gave her more power, more strength to overcome such underlings as yourself. She will not be taken advantage of again, she will be STRONG!" Jupiter screamed into Ami's face.

"I love her; I would do nothing to harm Makoto! I would give her everything I had and more to make her smile, to make her laugh, to make her feel anything she desired. You're the one who needs the strength not her! Give her back to me!" she yelled just as loudly in Jupiter's face.

"You worthless whore, I should rip your head right off your body! But, I want to have a little fun with you first. I can smell the lust you have for Makoto, the desire you have for her to touch and caress you. It's almost unbearable isn't it? I know the thought of her touching and caressing others in such intimate ways chills you to your bones doesn't it?"

Ami's mind was soon filled with images of Makoto and whom she guessed was Suki making love, Makoto calling the name of her lover as she climaxed. Over and over again passionate embraces with other women and men alike flooded Ami's mind. Pain and jealousy gripped her heart as the images played so vividly in her mind, her ears hearing the passionate shouts and moans. She closed her eyes in frustration, in pain, as she could hear Makoto ask for more pleasure. She began to understand how Makoto felt when Urawa invaded her mind and forced his fantasies upon her.

"You haven't even had her yet, have you? How pathetic, a little girl like you could never handle a woman like Makoto. You could never hope to love her physically as the others have, you are weak and you are small. I will never let someone like you ever have Makoto, not even in your dreams!" Jupiter spat.

Ami's eyes flew open and a wicked smile crossed her lips.

"What you show me isn't real."

"What?"

"It's not real." She breathed again, wishing Jupiter would release her hair.

"You can not have Makoto, she is mine! I will take you, break you, and make you succumb to the power known as Jupiter!"

Ami's head was roughly tossed once again to the side, this time Jupiter's mouth was on her ear instead of her neck. Ami struggled against Jupiter's power, trying her hardest to break free. Pain filled her body as Jupiter's mouth moved once again to her neck and a hand held her wrists together. She would not let this beast win! She would fight for Makoto to prove that her love as real, not to herself but for all those who needed it. The Senshi of ice could feel her forehead getting hotter as light shown from it, catching Jupiter's attention.

"You are the servant of Mercury! I see, only another who is in the service of a planet can be with others of the same service. Your power is not fully awakened, so I did not know you." Jupiter released the girl within its grasp instantly.

Ami's whole body hurt but she held her ground, determined.

"You may have my servant."

The blue haired girl watched as cold green eyes turned soft and Makoto once again become herself. Makoto shook her head, trying to regain her senses at what had just happened and looked around for Ami. She saw her love standing there, dark purple bruises on her neck and her hair disheveled.

"Oh my god…Ami…" Makoto whispered as she moved next to the girl, the dark bruises on her neck screaming in pain.

"I am so sorry, Ami…I…" tears came to Makoto's eyes as she pulled Ami to her gently, trying her best to comfort the woman in front of her.

"Why…why didn't you freeze me like you promised!" a harsh whisper fell to Ami's ear.

"Because I love you, Jupiter just had to see that and couldn't if you were frozen." She whispered in return, her heart beating a million miles an hour as she felt their breasts touch.

"It's okay, Mako, it really is." She wrapped her arms around the Senshi of thunder and sighed contently glad the ordeal was over.

Makoto held Ami for the longest time, gently holding her as she ran her hand up and down her back. She couldn't believe what she had done to the woman she loved but she was glad that the smaller girl had forgiven her for all the pain she had received.

I should make her feel something other than pain…

I should show her that something wonderful could be felt…

Ami had closed her eyes to the wonderful feeling she was feeling from Makoto's hand on her back. Her thoughts floated back in time to when they were at the hot springs. Even though the whole trip ended horribly, there were moments from that time that Ami had loved, moments she wished she could have back. Her eyes opened suddenly when she Makoto beginning to move away from her.

"Mako…?"

"You get comfortable. I need to go get some water for the both of us because I would assume you're as parched as I am. When I return, I want to give you something wonderful, something special." She whispered down to the smaller girl, planting a kiss on her shoulder before she left the room.

Makoto drank deeply from the water glass she held, her mind in turmoil as to what she was going to be doing with Ami. Again, she wanted to be that intimate with Ami and now that the fear of losing herself to her power was over, it was simple jitters that consumed her. Sighing in defeat, she returned to her bedroom with Ami's water.

"I have your water; I put two ice cubes in it just how you…like….it…" Makoto's jaw dropped as Ami stood before her in a sheer cobalt blue stockings, thong, bra, and garter set.

"Thank goodness, I was wondering if you had gotten lost." She smiled, vividly aware that Makoto was staring at her body as she took the glass from her.

Ami drank just as deeply from the glass as Makoto had from the kitchen. The only difference being that Ami didn't care as water over flew from the corner of her mouth, rolling down her chin as she sat the glass down on the nightstand. Before she even had a chance to wipe the water away, she felt something warm on her chin that moved up to the corner of her mouth, removing the water there.

"You should drink more lady-like, I would hate to be somewhere nice and that have to do that again." Makoto whispered in her ear, sending shivers down the blue haired girl's spine.

"I'll try to remember that." Ami whispered back.

Makoto smiled and moved away from the smaller girl, eyeing her appreciatively.

"Where on earth did you get something so tempting?" she asked as she moved behind Ami.

"It was a gift on my birthday from Mara-chan."

"I see. It's a shame really." Makoto said, a smile coming to her face.

"What is?" Ami asked with a slight frown.

"That you won't be in it longer." Makoto stated as she unhooked the bra Ami was wearing and pulled it off.

Silence fell between the two lovers as Makoto began to very slowly remove the clothing Ami was wearing, taking the time to gently caress each and every inch of new skin. Once Ami had been properly undressed to Makoto's liking, she walked to the front of a blushing Ami, tears running down her face.

"Makoto, why are you crying?" Ami asked, unable to hide the lust in her voice.

"You're so beautiful; I can't believe I get to see you like this, to touch you like this. It's been a dream for so long." She whispered through tears as she caressed Ami's breast softly.

"I want to make love to you so badly; it's almost hard to control myself even without Jupiter's power." Makoto's husky voice floated to Ami's ear.

"What's stopping you?" the blue haired girl replied just as huskily.

Makoto didn't need to be told twice as she picked up the smaller girl in her arms, kissing her deeply as she carried her to the bed to lay her down gently.

Ami let out a small moan as she felt the weight of Makoto on her as she kissed her deeply and passionately, their tongues dancing with one another. Ami's whimper of frustration at the end of the kiss was soon replaced with a gasp as she felt Makoto's mouth latch itself to one of her nipples, sucking gently on it as her other hand moved to the other unoccupied breast.

Makoto listened to Ami's gasps of pleasure, felt her body move under her as she pleasured her. She couldn't help but become aroused herself at hearing her lover.

Go slow, Makoto, you can't rush this…

Makoto wanted Ami's first time to be loving and gentle, not to mention pleasurable as well. It was hard for her not to ravage the woman beneath her as she switched breasts, but she had to put aside her own desire to make sure Ami was comfortable and enjoying it.

Ami's body was experiencing things she never thought possible from her nipples. It felt like she would lose her mind at the things Makoto was doing to her and she became horribly aware at the growing throb that seemed to have become a part of her life recently. The intensity of the throb from her body nearly frightened her because it was so new and intense.

Makoto could feel a change in the air and stopped what she was doing to check on Ami.

"Are you alright? Do you want to stop?"

"I…I…I'm okay, this feeling I feel inside of me…" she stammered out, pointing to her abdomen.

Makoto smiled and traced the area Ami pointed to with her fingers, gently caressing her lover to try and calm her fears.

"That's what happens when you get aroused, you'll feel it intensify a million times over until you reach an orgasm and then that's a whole other feeling in itself." She explained, kissing Ami's abdomen softly.

Ami loved the feeling of Makoto's lips on her body but there was this feeling she had in her other than arousal.

"Makoto, are you ashamed that I…well, that I…even though I've read a million books…I don't have…" she suddenly asked as she became embarrassed and tried to cover herself.

Shock went through Makoto as she looked at Ami for what seemed like hours but then shook her head, moving to the girl to hold her as a mother would a child.

"No Ami, I am not ashamed of you for anything. It's not a horrible thing that these things are new to you at all in the slightest. It can be a little frightening in the beginning because I was frightened as well, but I won't go any further if you need more time." Makoto said, caressing the girl's flat stomach as she held her.

"Iie, I don't want to stop." Ami whispered in Makoto's ear, letting her tongue gently caress her love.

"I'm just not one hundred percent sure of what I'm doing." Ami finished as she nibbled gently on Makoto's earlobe, causing the taller girl to moan softly.

Makoto loved the feeling of Ami's tongue on her body but the words the smaller girl spoke rang softly in her head.

"Then don't worry about a thing." Makoto smiled down at her lover as she moved away from her.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked painfully aware that Makoto was gone.

A frown went across Ami's face at the lack of reply from Makoto. Just as suddenly as the frown appeared it fled her face completely as her jaw dropped at what she saw. Makoto stood at the edge of the bed, her back facing Ami, and took off her pants. It wasn't the pants that caused Ami's eyes to nearly pop; it was the removal of her lover's underwear.

Makoto hooked her thumbs into her thongs waist line and slowly peeled them off, bending her body down low to remove them from her ankles. Knowing that Ami was watching added to the allure of it all for Makoto, she knew that Ami had a clear view of everything she owned.

"What I mean, is that tonight is about my love for you." Makoto smiled seductively as she climbed once again overtop of Ami, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Makoto gently broke the kiss to pay closer attention to other parts of Ami's body, wanting her love to know that she was the only girl she wanted.

The kisses that Makoto gave her felt like it was making a trail of fire on her body. Ami could feel the throb in her abdomen flutter and grow, causing a wetness somewhere she had least expected. A blush covered her face at that thought, knowing logically it was supposed to happen, but having it actually happen to her…

"Oh Ami, your scent is driving me mad." Makoto whispered as her trail of kisses lead her to Ami's inner thighs.

"Don't say things like that, it's embarrassing." She blushed and moaned as the massage Makoto was giving her inner thighs began to take effect.

"I can't help it, love, I need to taste you so badly it hurts."

Ami had read about this, she knew that Makoto wanted to perform and there was a large part of her that wanted to experience it but…

Makoto could feel Ami's thighs tense as she reached closer and closer to her most intimate place. She remembered her first time with this and knew that she didn't want Ami to experience it like that.

"I won't hurt you…If you want me to stop…I won't go any further…I would never hurt you." Makoto spoke between kisses that made her mouth move very slowly to the top of Ami's slit.

Upon hearing no refusal from her love, she gently spread Ami's legs all the way open and just gazed at the sight before her.

"You're so beautiful…" Makoto whispered breathily over the now exposed part of Ami, feeling the shivers she caused the girl from her breath.

"Mako…" Ami whispered back to encourage her lover.

Any fear Ami was feeling was blown from her mind as she felt Makoto's warm tongue gently lick the length of her. Over and over again moans escaped her mouth uncontrollably as Makoto pleasured her with her tongue. Instinctually Ami began to move her hips in time with Makoto's strokes as her hands unconsciously dove themselves into Makoto's hair.

Makoto's mind was on fire, the taste of her lover was driving her close to the edge in a way she had never experienced.

When I did this with Suki, it never felt like this…

She tastes so wonderful…

I want to drink from her forever…

She hungrily and greedily licked up all of the nectar flowing from her lover, not letting one drop go to waste, making her own arousal grow even higher. Every bone in Makoto's body wanted Ami to touch her, but she knew that this was Ami's night, so she put all of her desire for the girl as she latched on to the engorged and throbbing clit in front of her.

"Kami! Mako!" Ami all but yelled as the electricity from Makoto's love making shot through her body, focusing itself into the growing pressure in her abdomen.

Makoto listened to Ami call out uncontrollably, knowing that the girl would reach her peak soon.

Be gentle Makoto….

Don't make her come to fast…

Ami's body was a flurry of emotions and feelings at to what Makoto was making her feel. Uncontrollable heat seemed to flood her body as the pressure in her grew and grew with each caress from Makoto.

If something doesn't happen soon, I feel like I might…

And burst she did. The legs that had been spread clamped tightly around Makoto's head as Ami's back arched at the force of her very first orgasm. The apartment seemed to shake at the blue haired girl's call of her lover's name.

Makoto continued to gently caress her love as she rode out her orgasm, nearly suffocating from the strength of the girls clasp on her. Suddenly pale legs released their hold on her a few minutes later, allowing Makoto to partake in a rather enjoyable clean up.

Ami felt as though her energy had been stolen by a youma when she finally came back down from the heaven she so wonderfully was brought to. Blue eyes sought out the green of her lover and smiled softly as she saw her crawling up to lay next to her.

"Sounded like you enjoyed yourself, I hope I didn't hurt you."

"It was amazing, Mako." Ami whispered as tears came to her eyes.

"What's wrong?" the fear lacing her voice making Ami's heart hurt.

"I'm just so…I feel…I mean…I can't…"

Makoto pulled the crying girl into her arms a little worried that maybe she had misunderstood her love in wanting to do what they had done as she gently held her close.

"I'm sorry if I misunderstood anything, Ami. I never meant to hurt you or take advantage…" Makoto sighed as the girl in her arms shook.

After a few moments, Ami seemed to calm down to realize her face was buried in Makoto's chest and shook her head softly.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It was just overwhelming; I've never felt anything like that before. It scares me at all the thoughts I have in my head."

"What thoughts?"

"I don't ever want you to leave, to go away, but at the same time, I finally feel like I belong." Her eyes staring intently at the hardening nipple of Makoto in front of her as she spoke.

"I would never leave you, not if I could help it anyway. You shouldn't feel that way about finally belonging, you've always had us with you." Makoto said as she gently ran her fingers through Ami's hair, letting her eyes drift closed.

"There's also another thought I have." She whispered so softly that even she herself might have missed.

"What's that?"

"I know now how wonderful it feels to have love made to me, how you made me feel. I don't know if I can ever make you feel like that, if I'd be good enough." She blushed.

Makoto kept her eyes closed as she smiled to herself, reaching down to gently take a hold of Ami's hand and gently guide it down to the junction between her legs.

"Feel what you do to me." Makoto whispered as she spread her legs wide enough for Ami's hand to cup her sopping center.

Instantly Ami felt the heat bubble back alive in her as she touched Makoto, her fingers coated in her lover's desire. Without even thinking she took Makoto's nipple into her mouth, suckling it as Makoto had her and let her fingers gently caress lower regions of her love.

A moan escaped Makoto as she felt Ami do the things she was doing to her, knowing that if the girl kept it up, she would reach her own climax soon. Makoto began to move her hips in time with Ami, a gasp escaping her as nimble fingers entered her.

"Makoto…I…" Ami tried to apologize and move her hand until Makoto stopped her.

"It's…fine…it feels really good…just surprised…" Makoto reassured the girl between breaths, gently showing Ami how to touch her.

Seeing that Makoto wasn't upset or hurt, she continued to touch her lover as instructed loving how her fingers seemed to be pulled into Makoto. The moans that escaped Makoto were like music to Ami's ears as she doubled her efforts to make those moans come louder.

"Gods…Ami...I'm going to…" Makoto tried to say but only managed to shout her lovers name as she came clutching Ami to her.

They lay there for what seemed like hours holding each other close.

"I love you, Ami, more than anything." She said, kissing the girl deeply and passionately for a few moments.

Slowly Makoto pulled the covers up around them and nestled down to hold her love throughout the night. Within a few moments, Ami could feel the breathing difference in Makoto signaling she was asleep.

"I love you too, Mako, I love you too." She whispered softly as sleep claimed her.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **There you go! This pair is by far one of my most treasured couples and I wanted to show that love making could be beautiful not just 'hey lets do it!' (though sometimes that's nice too hehe). This isn't the end of the fic, not even close!

Thank you everyone for your kind words and encouragement in this fic, it means a lot!

Chapter 14 to follow shortly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 14 is here!

Thanks for the wait things have been busy but I didn't forget you! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and after this post I will have to begin writing, most of these chapters up until now have been edits, so the ending of this fic is as much anticipated by myself.

Most chapters after this one will have mature themes of sorts along the way of either language or situations - please be advised!

**0o0o0**

Mara and Miyuki are not part of the Senshi Universe but instead characters created by me for this story. I hope you grow to love them like I have.

Suki and Keichi are not part of the Senshi Universe but also characters created by me for this story. I don't like them so neither should you :P

**0o0o0**

First and foremost I do not own any Sailor Moon character in this Fanfic. The only thing I can lay claim to are any/all characters that I have made up (which will be indicated in the chapters to come).

This Fic was written a few years ago (as you will notice with MOST of my fics) and I had just wanted a good Ami x Makoto story that wasn't 'oh hi, I like you we should do it' in three sentences. I wanted a bit more substance. As it stands this story isn't finished, not yet, but it will be because I can't just leave two of my favorite characters hanging like that!

**Things to take note about reading this fic:** I like their original Japanese names, some Japanese words are used, I have/will be putting my own personal spin on the Senshi Powers they have (as in, just how MUCH they can do), this is a YURI fic so be prepared for what that will entail, I will be having a few of our beloved Senshi breaking out of their safe zones, and finally - I just love Love.

* * *

Green eyes slowly opened and squinted as the sun danced across Makoto's once sleeping face.

Stupid sun not letting me sleep some more with Ami…

At the thought of her love, she rolled over to look at her lovers sleeping face, only to blink stupidly at finding the bed…

Empty?

A sense of emptiness filled Makoto's heart as she just stared at the place Ami should have been at when she woke up. She reached out to touch the indention on the pillow, hoping to find it warm. Uncontrollable tears came to her eyes as the icy cold temperature greeted her hand.

Why?

Why isn't she here?

Why would she leave me?

Makoto knew that Ami would leave once her mother returned home to spend sometime with her before college started. Tears rolled down Makoto's face at the thought of Ami being a two day drive away from her once school started. She knew that she had told Ami she could be strong but if she could barely handle waking up alone from the first night of their love making, then she doubted she could last a whole semester. She knew that Ami was new to the whole love and relationship game but the fact that Ami wasn't there in the bed with her after the milestone they had just crossed put so much hurt in Makoto's heart she just laid there and cried softly.

The turning of the doorknob cut Makoto's cries short as she watched Ami quietly open the door. She watched as the blue haired girl stripped out of her clothing and pick up the pink carnation from where she had set it down on the chair next to the door.

"Makoto will love this." She whispered to herself, lost in her own little world of how Makoto's face would look as she woke up.

Ami turned around to crawl in bed with her love only to freeze in place as she saw the look of utter devastation on Makoto's tear stained face.

"Makoto…" Ami gasped snapping out of her shock to get to her loves side.

"Was it another nightmare?" she asked, holding the taller girl to her in a rather awkward position hug.

"I was alone when I woke up…I thought…" she whispered.

Makoto could feel the smaller girl go rigid in her arms and then hug her tighter.

"Gomen nasai Makoto, I knew how you loved to sleep in and I didn't think you'd wake up before I got home. I wanted you to wake up to me holding your favorite flower, I am so sorry! I would never leave you." She whispered, her heart almost breaking at the realization that the look of devastation on her loves face was caused by her.

Makoto moved so she could better hold Ami and breathed a sigh of relief as she hugged the smaller girl.

"It's alright, Ami. I'm better now because you're here and that's all that matters. Though for future reference, waking up alone after we make love isn't a very good feeling." Makoto said with a slight smile.

"I'll make sure I remember that."

"Good because I don't think I could take another morning like that." Makoto laughed as she moved to kiss Ami's forehead.

"This is for you." Ami said with a blush as she presented Makoto with a pink carnation.

"It smells wonderful, Ami, thank you. It's almost as beautiful as you." She whispered into Ami's ear.

Ami smiled and moved herself into Makoto's arms, never wanting to leave. When she had woken up that morning she had watched Makoto sleep for what seemed like hours, her mind playing over and over the things they had shared that night. Ami couldn't believe the feelings she felt for Makoto, how deep and raw they were or at how badly she needed her friends touch, things she had always been uncomfortable with. Thinking of Makoto not being in her life simply didn't compute with the Senshi of ice, she knew from the minute she had admitted her love to Makoto that she would do everything in her power to make her love want to stay.

"I really am sorry, Makoto, I never meant to hurt you. I guess I'm still really cold…" Ami tried to finish her sentence until her cell phone rang.

Rolling over to get it from the night stand, Ami laid on her back to answer the call.

"Moshi moshi?"

"You know, for being such a smart student and things, you sure do forget to call your mother like she asked you."

"Mother? Gomen for not calling…"

Makoto listened to the two Mizuno's talk for a few moments until a wicked, wicked idea sprang into her mind.

Well, if I had to wake up alone this morning then she's not getting an easy phone conversation with her mother.

Makoto looked at Ami, smiling the most evil smile she could conjure as their eyes connected. In a flurry Makoto pinned Ami down as she lay next to her, using her legs to spread the smaller girl's legs.

"Well, I'm glad things are going well with you and Makoto. Have you heard from your other friends?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Ami? Are you there?"

"H…hai…" she replied rather breathily, her eyes squeezed shut as Makoto gently used her fingers to stroke her nether region.

"Ami, are you busy? Do you need me to let you go?" her mother asked with a devious smile on her face.

"Iie, everything…is fine…really…" she all but moaned into the phone as her eyes pleaded with Makoto to stop or at least wait till she was off the phone.

Makoto just shook her head, mouthing to her love that it was paybacks for her finding an empty bed when she woke up.

The older Mizuno tried hard to not laugh at what she was hearing from her daughter over the phone, the obvious making itself known. She wondered for a moment if she should be mortified or upset, but truthfully she wasn't. She had hoped for a time that Makoto would be a deeper part of Ami's life and now that it was happening, it made her truly happy for her little girl.

"Well, then I'll give you a call later today when you two aren't trying to make love to one another or…"

"Mother!" Ami all but screamed in shock but mostly pleasure, into the phone.

"Come now Ami…" her mother began to say but realized she had horrible timing and released the pent up laughter she had.

"Go have fun Ami, I'll talk to you later." She managed to say between laughs and hung up before her daughter could say anything.

Ami all but threw the phone from her body when she heard her mother hang up, calling to the various Gods as the passion flared its way through her body. She couldn't believe what Makoto could make her feel.

"Find it hard to talk to your mother?" Makoto whispered in her ear.

"Yes…I felt…naughty…" she said between gasps.

Makoto smiled and moved her head down to take Ami's nipple in her mouth, gently sucking on it.

"Mako…"

Makoto heard the tone in her lover's voice and released the mouth hold she had on her lover, looking her in the eyes.

"Have I done something wrong? Have I hurt you?"

"Iie. I want…I mean, I would like…if you…um…to touch me…errr…your fingers…" Ami stuttered so horribly she was shaking with embarrassment.

Makoto pulled Ami closer to her, silencing her mouth with her own, kissing her deeply as she moved her fingers to Ami's opening, gently caressing the entrance. Ami moaned deeply into Makoto's mouth, giving her approval of what she wanted. Makoto gently slid one finger into her lover, being careful to just gently rub the barrier she felt deep within Ami.

Ami could feel her virginity bend with the gentle pressure Makoto was applying. Suddenly she was afraid, it was a big step and she loved Makoto but could she really lose herself that fast? Was she ready?

Passion flared once again in Ami as it fought with the thoughts in her mind. Makoto sensed a change suddenly in Ami and removed her fingers from her lover, looking deep into blue eyes.

Makoto could see the fear and uncertainty radiate from the eyes she so loved to look into and felt a pang in her heart. She thought Ami had wanted her like that, wanted them like that….and now she was unsure?

Ami could see the conflicting emotions dance their way across Makoto's face and realized she had done something to hurt Makoto.

"No, don't say anything, it's fine Ami. We'll continue this when you're ready so don't worry." Makoto said as she released her love and pulled on her green robe as she left the bed.

"Makoto…I…"

"I know and it's fine, I'm going to go shower now, we needed to get out of bed anyway."

Ami watched the door close behind the Senshi of lightening and sighed deeply to herself, ashamed suddenly that she would be afraid of something they had done the night before. Just as she was going to fall deeply into self thought and berating, her cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ami-chan? I was calling with good news but you sound upset, everything okay?"

"Mara-chan, hai, everything is fine." she lied.

"I don't believe you for a moment but I won't push you. I wanted to say that that Yuki and I will be in town tomorrow if you two wanted to meet us at the little ice cream shop you're always at."

"The Crown? Sure, we'll be there, what time?"

"How's ten?"

"Not a problem. If I remember correctly the rest of our friends are coming into town as well tomorrow."

"I take it the rest of the Senshi?" she said with a giggle.

"Hai." a blush crossed her face.

"Okay, well we'll all hang out and have a fun time if they're in. See you then!" Mara said, a little worried.

"Ja." Ami said and hung up.

**0o0o0**

"Come on Mina, we're going to be late if you take any longer!" Rei yelled to her girlfriend from the door.

"I'm coming!"

"We have to pick up Usagi-chan as well." she said getting her keys.

"Tell me why again?"

"Because her Mamo-chan has to help Motoki do some things on his day off."

"Right, right." Mina said as they climbed into the car and headed to Usagi's house.

There was an enjoyable silence between the two Senshi's as they made it to their Princess's house, knowing that once she got into the car silence wasn't an option.

…

"Makoto, we're going to be late."

"I'm not going."

"What? Why?" Ami asked, confused.

Makoto opened the door to the bathroom, her large body taking up most of the frame. Blood ran from her nose.

"What happened?" Ami asked wiping the blood from love's nose.

"I can't transform back to how they're use to seeing me. I've been trying all morning and the only thing to show for it is a bloody nose." she frowned as blood spurted from her nose as she tried again.

"But your cousins are there waiting for us..."

"And so are the rest of them, I'm not ready for them to see me like...this."

"But Mako, I think you're beautiful." Ami said as she hugged her love.

"I'm glad you think so, but I'm just not ready, not yet." she hugged her own love back, glad that their misunderstanding from the other morning had been solved but still feeling like something was wrong.

She'll tell me when she's ready, won't she?

Ami knew that she would never get Makoto to leave the house if she wasn't ready and it wasn't in her nature either to force someone to do something they weren't ready for either.

"Okay, I'll go by myself but when they all want to triple date you're coming." she pointed at Makoto as she pulled out of the hug.

"Ami, I don't think that..."

Makoto saw the look Ami had on her face and just sighed. Ami was right, she shouldn't be afraid of her friends because they would love and support her no matter what.

"You win but don't let it get to your head." she smiled.

"Do I ever?" a grin of her own crossing her face.

…

"Cute little place they have here."

"Yeah, I was in it with Makoto before we went to the hot springs."

Mara and Miyuki sat at a small table big enough for another couple as they waited for Ami and Makoto. They hadn't been there long before Mara noticed two blondes and a dark haired girl come into the shop running up to them.

"Ami-chan! Makoto-chan!" Usagi yelled as she leaped over the table to hug Ami.

Miyuki watched the blonde girl hug her girlfriend with interest, coming to the conclusion that she had mistaken her for Ami.

Well, that's not very hard to do when Mara has all of her hair under a hat.

Mara didn't really know what to do with the blonde girl so she simply just sat there, looking at her laughing lover.

"It's not funny." she said.

Usagi bolted from the woman she was hugging wide eyed and blushing.

"You're not Ami-chan!" she gushed.

"No she's not, I am." said a voice behind the group.

They all turned to look at Ami, who was smiling, and gasped as they turned back to look at the other couple.

"That mean's you're not Makoto." Rei said.

"Afraid not." Miyuki said with a smile.

"Then who are you?" Mina asked.

"Miyuki, Mara, these are my friends Usagi-chan, Rei-chan, and Mina-chan. Guys this is Miyuki-chan, Makoto's cousin, and her girlfriend Mara-chan." Ami said with a smile.

"Sugoi! You look just like them!" Usagi gasped.

"Well, almost like them." Mara said as she removed her hair from her hat and stood next to Ami.

"Wow, Ami-chan, I've always wondered what you'd look like taller, fuller, and with longer hair." Minako said as she looked over Mara.

"Hey!" Ami and Miyuki said for two different reasons.

"I don't mind you looking but the scrutiny you're giving my girl…"

"…is making her jealous." Mara finished for her love.

"Um gomen! I just can't get over the similarities between you guys!" Minako blushed.

"Well why don't we sit back down and chat for awhile until my cousin gets here?" Miyuki motioned for the group of girls to join them.

"Makoto won't be joining us this time, I'm afraid." Ami sighed sitting in the same row as her newest friends.

"Is everything alright? You two aren't fighting are you?" Rei asked.

"Iie, she's just…not herself today…is all and just needs to sleep." Ami said, trying her best not to totally lie to her friends.

Mara and Miyuki looked at one another knowing as they looked to Ami to confirm their thoughts.

"Oh, did you wear her out Ami-chan?" Usagi smiled evilly.

A blush more vibrant than the three Senshi had ever seen swept across Ami's face as she thought about their love making a few days before.

"Ami-chan!" All three Senshi gasped.

Questions and laughter ran abundant for the remainder of the meeting at The Crown until Mara and Miyuki had left to go check on Makoto.

"Are we still on for date tomorrow with all of us?" Rei asked Ami as she finished off her second malt.

"Hai, do you guys know where we're going so we can meet you there?"

"The French place that Makoto-chan works at, I've been dying to eat there." Mina said.

A brief flash of disgust flashed across Ami's face at the thought of what happened that night that seemed so recent when it was weeks ago.

"Sure, we'll meet there."

**0o0o0**

"I can't. I've tried all day and I just can't, I'm not ready."

"But…"

"No! I don't know why this happened, why I can't go back to what I used to look like, but I want it back! I don't like looking like this; I don't like looking like a huge freak! I just want to be normal." The angry words reverberated down the hall.

Miyuki and Mara sighed, what could they tell her?

"It's because of Ami-chan." Mara said.

"What?" Makoto spun to look at them.

"She made you complete, she was the missing puzzle in your life. When you became complete you took the form she most loved."

"How could she love this body? I'm five million times taller than her and I'm bulky."

"I don't know but it's what her heart chose. Shouldn't you be a little thankful for it?" Miyuki asked lying on the bed.

Makoto sighed and sat down on the floor where she stood. Of course she was thankful that Ami loved her for what she looked like, more importantly for who she was deep inside. Though Makoto herself did not like what she saw in the mirror each day.

"It makes me happy that she feels that way but I don't like what I see, I'm tired of ducking to get into doors, having to buy a whole new wardrobe, or the fact that if I want to lay on top of Ami in anyway my form smothers her!"

Ami had heard raised voices when she had come home from the meeting with the other Senshi. Her heart broke that Makoto felt that way about herself.

"If I'm going to be this freakishly large I might as well be a man!" Makoto spat.

"Makoto…" Ami whispered to herself from outside their bedroom door.

"Listen to yourself, Mako! I can't believe what I'm hearing." Yuki spat back just as loudly.

"You don't know what it's like to be this tall, this broad. I want to be as small as Ami, I feel like I'm going to break her every time I touch her, she's so delicate and soft. We're supposed to go on a triple date with the people you met today and I don't want to be different. For once I want to be just like everyone else." Tears started to well up in Makoto's eyes.

"What does Ami think?" Mara asked as she went to cuddle her friend.

Ami's ears strained till she heard the response Makoto was going to give, she knew she shouldn't be listening like this but…

"How should I know? I do good just to know what she's feeling at all these days. I thought I was in the right spot with her but the other day…it doesn't matter, I was wrong…we made up but there is still something there, something she's not telling me. Pushing her to tell me won't get the answer either; it will only make her close up even more."

Ami's heart felt that familiar pang in it, knowing well that it meant she had hurt Makoto yet again. Makoto was right; there was something she wasn't telling her, something she could hardly think about with herself.

How can I tell her that I'm scared?

How can I make her understand these feelings scare me?

How can I…

The blue haired girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt her phone vibrate from the hidden pocket in her skirt. It was a new text message and it was from Mara.

"Wherever you are, come home, Mako's upset."

She tucked her phone back into her pocket and stood up facing the barrier that stood between her and the other people inside. Taking a deep breath she knocked three times on the door and let herself in.

"I'm home." She said smiling to everyone.

"Welcome home." Three voices in unison spoke.

"Everyone missed you today, Mako; they want to see you."

"See me? You told them?" Angry eyes turned to sad blue ones.

"Iie, I would never do that to you. They want us to meet them at your restaurant for dinner tomorrow." She whispered, lowering her eyes from the angry ones that bore into her.

"I'm sorry; I'm just having a problem with….this!" Makoto pointed to what she saw in the full length mirror in front of her.

"I know and it's okay. I just wish there was something I could do for you." It was true; she hated to see Makoto hurting, even if it was her fault.

There was silence in the room that seemed to weigh deeply on every ones thoughts. Very slowly and carefully Mara and Miyuki left the room with thoughts that left them uneasy. Makoto and Ami heard them leave but made no move to tell them bye, their own thoughts consumed them.

Makoto was angry, angry at anything that would let her. She wanted to be normal, to be feminine, just anything than what she looked like now. She was hurt and confused about what Ami was really feeling about what happened between them the other day.

"Please, tell me what really happened the other day, I know that there is more than what you're letting on." Makoto turned to softly look into blue eyes.

I can't tell you…I don't know how…

Ami tired to find a way to say she was afraid but it almost didn't sound good enough even though it was the truth.

Makoto waited patiently for an answer as she saw Ami struggling to find the words to tell her.

"I…" she started.

Makoto walked up to the blue haired girl and carefully took her hands into her own.

"It's okay, Ami, you can tell me anything. I would rather you tell me the truth and it hurt than live a lie."

"I'm…scared." The smaller girl all but whispered.

"What are you scared of? Scared of me? Scared of our relationship?" Makoto's worst fears were playing through her mind as she tried to not convey those thoughts to Ami.

Once again there was a deafening silence in the room and as Ami removed her hands from Makoto's grasp, Makoto knew her fears were coming true. Mustering up the courage she didn't have, Makoto nodded her head as she took a step back.

"You can tell me when you're ready, until then, I don't think it would be smart for us to sleep in the same room so you can have my bed and I'll take the couch." She stated trying with all her might not to cry.

The pang shot its way through Ami's heart once again as she raised her head to look at Makoto. Makoto's bangs hung in her face obscuring her eyes but there was no mistaking the tear stains on her cheeks. Ami cursed her cowardice and took a step toward Makoto, to try and tell her that it wasn't what she thought, but stopped in her tracks as the Senshi of Lightening shook her head and walked to the door.

"I'm going out for awhile, if you need anything then use the communicator to call me or the others."

Ami stood in the bedroom for a moment and ran after Makoto to stop her, knowing that her being alone when she was upset wasn't the smartest thing in the world. The slamming of the front door told her she was too late.

**0o0o0**

"What do you mean she left?"

"We…had an argument and she left…that was four hours ago and I can't get a hold of her." Ami said with concern deep rooted in her voice as she talked to the others over their communicators.

"Should we go and look for her or just let her blow off steam? You know how she is when she gets upset." Mina stated.

Ami listened to her friend's debate over the communicators but her thoughts were with Makoto and what could be keeping her from coming home, no matter how upset she might be.

"I think that if she's not back by morning that we should. If something was really bad she'd call or we would feel her transform." Rei explained.

"You're right! I haven't felt anything all day so she's just taking her time, Ami-chan." Usagi tried to comfort the Senshi of Ice.

With a sigh Ami finished talking to them and turned off her communicator with another sigh. She was new to relationships but this was something completely unknown to her, the rollercoaster ride a relationship could be.

I guess I have a lot to learn still…

Slowly moving her way to the bedroom to change into her pajamas blue eyes came across a green communicator. Fear immediately ran through her body as she picked it up and saw that it truly was Makoto's communicator.

Why would she…

Ami knew that something was wrong, she could just feel it. Without even thinking she put the communicator in her pocket and left the apartment, determined to find her upset friend.

**0o0o0**

Makoto sat on the swings at the park idly kicking the dirt, her once angry thoughts gone as sad ones took over. She knew that the relationship she started with Ami hadn't gotten off on the right foot. Ami finding out about what she really looked like, her powers, the whole mess with that…boy…, and everything else that had happened.

No wonder she's scared, I guess I would be too…

The coldness she felt from the swings chains made her think of all the times Ami and herself had studied or hung out there while all the others were doing things of their own. The park was where they all had said good-bye to one another before they had left for college; it was also the place where Ami and she had said their second good-byes as well.

The brown haired girl sighed to herself as she thought about what had happened at the apartment before she left. She knew that Ami had every right to feel the way she did; it was as if Makoto expected it, but she had not expected it to hurt as much as it did. No the pain she felt was something very familiar and yet so new to the taller girl.

She looked down at her watch and sighed yet again for the millionth time of the night.

I guess I should get back. Ami's probably worried and I don't have my communicator either. She'll be mad about that…

The swing set squeaked with the release of her weight as she began her trek home. She turned back to look at the swing set where it seemed all her dreams had happened but frowned when she saw something at the other side of the park. Squinting Makoto saw it was Ami, running as she was talking into her communicator but what really caught her eye was the dark something behind Ami. Makoto started running toward the smaller girl who didn't seem to notice the being that was following her.

"Makoto!" Ami yelled relieved when she had seen the girl leaving the park.

Makoto ignored the girl. With speed that would rival Haruka's Makoto reacted to the flash of silver that sped its way to Ami's back. Without even thinking she grabbed the smaller girl and spun so her shoulder took the full brunt of the knife that would have killed Ami.

Ami for her part was confused until she turned her eyes to see what looked like a long blade sticking through Makoto's shoulder. She turned to see what caused it but was suddenly flying through the air away from the scene to land roughly on the ground.

"Get out of here!" Makoto hissed sparing time to look at the smaller girl before turning her attention to the figure.

"Silly little humans, you think you can defeat me? The pain you feel now is only the beginning, I refuse to lose my dinner!" it hissed, stepping under the lamp light.

Ami gasped at the youma, its size making Makoto seem like a small child. The monster had the form of a werewolf and Ami realized the metal through Makoto's shoulder was the beast's claw.

Blood poured from the wound Makoto had in her shoulder as she ripped herself free from the grasp she was in. The pain was nearly unbearable but she knew she had to be strong, Ami might be in danger. Through pain hazed eyes she saw the creature take another swipe at her and dodged easily.

Ami watched Makoto mostly dodge the beast and she wished the girls would hurry up and arrive. She watched in fear as the one she loved battled the beast, a beast that Ami herself was no match for.

MERCURY STAR POWER!

"We're here Mercury!" Rei said as she and the other girl raced up to the now transformed Ami.

"We have to help Makoto, she's badly hurt and the youma she's fighting is immense!" she flipped her visor down to gather the information she needed to learn about the beast.

"That can't be Jupiter…" Mina stated as she watched the battle.

Usagi and Rei took a closer look and nearly dropped their jaws as they saw a very much larger Makoto. Her cloths had been nearly shredded from the near miss swipes of the youma and instead of a pony tail the brown hair was kept in check with a braid. As the girls stared in awe of the being that was their friend Ami's analysis was finally complete.

"Makoto, his back, it's his back!" she yelled.

Without even thinking Makoto transformed into her alter ego without a word, feeling her planets power coursing through her veins. Eyes sparking dangerously she fought the monster.

"Die!" she screamed as she released her deadly bolts of lightening.

The beast yelled in pain as the fur from his body singed and burned, hatred burning in its eyes.

"You will pay for that human!"

It ran full speed and pinned Makoto to the ground, leering mercilessly in her face. The rest of the Senshi reacted without a word, trying their hardest to remove the beast from their fellow soldier.

"SHABON SPRAY FREEZE!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

For what seemed like hours the girls attacked trying desperately to make the fatal strike at the youma's back.

"This…isn't…working…" Sailor Moon struggled to get out.

"He's too quick; we need a diversion of some sort." Sailor Mars said as the evaded another swipe of the claws.

"I agree. It seems everything we throw at him just isn't good enough." Sailor Venus complained.

The three Sailors were behind the other two Senshi who were trying desperately to give their friends time to think of a plan. Makoto pushed herself to her limits to try and bring the monster down, but he always seemed one step ahead of her. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Ami desperately tried to keep up the pace the battle was demanding. Makoto's eyes went wide as she saw the youma catch Ami within his grasp.

"What do I have here? The girl who creates the ice, how delicious, you were the one I was wanting for dinner earlier." He sneered as he let his tongue cover her bare legs and then her arms.

"Release her you bastard!" Makoto yelled.

"I can't do that, I need to feed and there is nothing like the lust of a woman to satisfy my hunger."

Suddenly a fire burned within Ami that she couldn't control, a fire that burned with the same desire and passion that she had with Makoto.

Makoto heard the moans and cries of the passion induced Ami and a rage began to build itself within her.

"Ah, listen to that wonderful noise. Lust is such a wonderful thing!" the youma giggled as it cut away Ami's cloths, wrapping his tongue around her breast.

Something in Makoto snapped. A rage unlike anything she had ever felt herself experience ran through her entire being as she watched the youma have his way with the woman she loved. She screamed in rage as power built itself up within her, her voice seemed to shake the ground itself.

"Well, look at what we have here. Does this human mean something to you? It seems she does, how cute." The werewolf being laughed as he carelessly tossed Ami away, her body being caught by the three other Senshi.

"You…I…" Makoto tried to speak but the rage she felt hindered her.

The youma smiled evilly as he uprooted a tree to throw at the pest in front of him.

"How DARE you touch the woman I love, prepare to feel the wrath of the king of the Gods, Jupiter himself!" she screamed in the voice of Jupiter himself, releasing the most powerful Thunder Supreme Dragon she had ever called forth.

The beast laughed as he easily dodged the immense bolt of lightening and threw the tree into the information building that was behind Makoto to bring it crashing down on her.

Makoto felt the building coming down around her but called forth even more power as she made her dragon loop around to slice its way through the back of the werewolf youma and head right back to its source. The beast screamed in death throes before his body exploded itself back to the Negaverse.

Ami had reverted back into her street cloths and under control as she saw the Thunder Dragon slam Makoto deep into the building, creating a tomb.

"NO!" she screamed as she ran as fast as she could, creating massive spikes of ice to shatter the larger pieces of the building before they added to the already immense pile on top of Makoto.

The three Senshi desperately tried to dig their friend and loved one out of the rubble that seemed to never end. Ami desperately prayed to the gods to let her find Makoto.

"Guys, over here, it's her arm!" Mina yelled as she lifted a few more planks.

The scene that assaulted Ami's eyes made her instantly drop to her knees in disbelief. Lying under an enormous slab of concrete was Makoto, her arm seemingly reaching out for anything as a pool of blood began to flow from under the slab.

"…no…no…no…NO!"

Rei watched as Ami moved from the ground and desperately try to remove the boulder that covered Makoto. She desperately looked at the others who turned their eyes away, afraid that it already might be too late.

Ami strained and pulled at the slab that was taking the life out of Makoto. Countless times she fell, the ground slick with Makoto's blood and her own tears as she cried and screamed.

Usagi couldn't take it anymore and grabbed a hold of Ami, pulling her away from Makoto.

"It's no use; none of us can lift it off of her and if we destroy it, she will be hurt even worse. There is nothing we can do." She whispered, ashamed that as she couldn't save her friend or the woman Ami loved.

"No, we could do something, she can't die! Let me go, let me save her!" She screamed as she pulled again Usagi.

"Ami-chan…" Rei shook her head.

Ami collapsed on the ground sobbing uncontrollably as she reached for the cold hand of Makoto.

"Makoto…you can't…we haven't…I was so scared…please…Makoto…I need you…" she sobbed as she pulled on the hand.

The other three girls had tears in their eyes watching the Senshi of Ice cry and call to the only person who seemed to have melted the ice walls she had built around herself. They slowly began to walk away when they heard Ami gasp.

"She's alive! Her fingers grabbed for mine!"

They turned and saw Makoto's hand trying to grab and take hold of Ami's. Once again they watched Ami struggle and strain against the concrete that pinned her lover. Tears of frustration and determination flowed freely from Ami's eyes as she tried over and over again to free Makoto.

"Please! Give me the power I need to save her! Don't let her die, don't let the only thing that's ever mattered to me go! I need you, Mercury, give me the power!" Ami screamed into the night as she strained once more against the slab, her symbol beginning to glow.

She suddenly screamed and exploded with light as she transformed violently.

Her friends watched in awe as the petite body of Ami started to grow and lift into the air. The light Ami emitted from her body made her friends turn their eyes for a moment until the light dimmed. They saw Ami floating in the air, her symbol shining with such power that it seemed to flow to the slab that pinned Makoto and slowly start to lift it away.

Ami grabbed her head in pain as her mind seemed to make her feel the weight of the slab being lifted but she forced her power to move it, destroy and crush it with the power she now controlled with her mind. Blood began to drip from her nose as she cleared the rubble with a telekinetic force she seemed to now possess.

When the light finally faded from her symbol, she woozily made her way to Makoto and began to cry once again. Blood seemed to soak its way completely through Makoto fuku and the pulse she felt from her love was weak.

"She's alive…hospital…we need…" Ami tried to speak but her world was getting fuzzy.

"Ami-chan…you okay?"

Ami tried to answer but she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, her world fading to black with Makoto on her lips.

**0o0o0**

"Thanks Mizuno-san, I don't know what they would have done if you hadn't have come." Usagi said to the woman who looked like an older Ami.

"I was flying home today as it were, I'm just glad I was here." She said with a strained smile, worn out from working on Makoto after she had seen to Ami.

"Why don't you three go home and if something comes up, I'll call you. They'll probably sleep for a few days, Makoto-san for sure."

Wearily the girls left and left the older Mizuno alone with Ami. Tears of frustration slipped from darker blue eyes as she watched her bruised daughter sleep. So many questions were on the tip of her tongue, why was she hurt? Why was Makoto so destroyed? Why did Makoto look so different? Why didn't Makoto keep her Ami safe?

She shook her head to make the last thought go away. Of course Makoto protected her daughter, why else would the brown haired girl be so broken? With a sigh Ami's mother lay her head down on the bed Ami slept on, just in case the girl woke up and needed her for something.

It must have had something to do with their alter egos…

She thought to herself before exhaustion claimed her.

**0o0o0**

"MAKOTO!"

Dr. Mizuno woke with a violent start to the sound of her daughter releasing a gut wrenching scream.

"Ami! Ami! Calm down! Makoto-chan is fine!"

Ami struggled against her mother for a few moments before she realized she was in a hospital. Her mother breathed a sigh of relief as Ami sunk back into the hospital bed only to once again scream out, this time in pain. Dr. Mizuno watched blood spurt from her daughter's nose as she grabbed her head in pain and her body…

"Ami you're growing!" she gasped.

Once the pain in her head was under control and the blood wiped from her nose, Ami opened her eyes slowly to see her mothers face full of disbelief. A frown came to Ami's face at the insistent staring her mother was giving her.

"Mother…" she started to say but grabbed her throat quickly.

My voice!

Once again the smallest of the Senshi opened her mouth to speak only to find the voice she had known for twenty years was gone, replaced with a somewhat deeper voice.

"Ami, what's happened to you?" her mother asked, gently reaching out to take her daughters hand.

"Help me to my feet."

Her mother did as she was told, grabbing her daughter around the waist but nearly dropping her to the floor when she felt the muscle underneath. When Dr. Mizuno stood back and looked at her child, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Ami...you're at least…six foot…"

Blue eyes searched for a full length reflective surface and nearly choked when she saw herself. Yes, her height had drastically changed but so had her muscle density. Ami noticed that she was no where near the size of Makoto in either respect but she was definitely a lot closer than she ever had been.

"What happened to me?"

Her sigil began to glow once more as her head felt as if it would explode from the pain as she reverted back to her old self. Her sigil still glowing, her mother watched as a figure began to come from the light it was emitting. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen stood before her and Ami, her robes and hair gently blowing from an unfelt wind.

"Servant of Mercury, rise." The woman's voice sounded like the gentle fall of snow and ice.

Ami did as she was told with the help of her mother and looked upon the woman before her.

"Who…"

"I am the one who gave you the power you desired to save the servant of Jupiter."

In a rush the blue haired girl remembered Makoto and desperately looked around for her, the memories flooding back into her mind.

"The one you seek lives, but barely. I have given you the power of Mercury, Senshi of Ice, use the power well."

The woman suddenly disappeared without another word, leaving the two Mizuno women with a lot of questions and hardly any answers.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **And so it has begun...

Thank you everyone for your kind words and encouragement in this fic, it means a lot!

Chapter 15 to follow in the days/weeks.


	15. Alive

Hello readers,

I am still alive just that everything has been rather hectic. I've decided to put this fic on hold until I finish my other one, it's hard to write about A&M when all can think about is Sachiko and Yumi.

Thanks for your PM's of encouragement and patience.

RogueTomboy


End file.
